Pieces Of Me
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 1

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas – jmasencullen**

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper!"

I knew the voice but I had never heard directed at me. Edward normally spoke _for_ Bella, control freak that he was. Not that she had much to say to me.

Bella burst through the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Isabella, come back!" Edward commanded in his oh-so-arrogant tone. "Isabella, listen to reason. You're being ridiculous about this."

She was panicked- nearly hyperventilating- and radiating fear that could have knocked me off my feet. "Jasper, you have to help me. You have get me out of here!" She was crying so hard at this point she was shaking.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Bella, what happened? What's wrong? Did Edward hurt you?"

She grabbed my shirt and I realized we had never, not once, shared any sort of physical contact. The warm sensation felt strange to me in such a close embrace. "Jasper, please just get me out of here. You're the only one who can help me!"

"Bella, wait, let me... just let me get Alice." I wasn't good with humans and I had absolutely no idea what to do. My pixie wife would understand. Besides, Bella is her best friend.

Edward rapped on the door, impatient and frantic. His rage was boiling and I wasn't positive that he _wouldn't_ hurt her. His control was wavering, weakened by his rapidly cycling emotions. "Bella, please. Just open the door. It's not what you think. You're confused. Please just look at me, baby. Look at me! Come out, you know you shouldn't be alone with Jasper."

He was begging, his calm façade crashing down to nothing.

I looked at Bella again and she was gulping for air, clutching her chest. She was having a panic attack.

"Get me out of here, Jasper!"

I wasn't sure what to do but as my mind vacillated between her fear and his anger, I said fuck it.

"Come on," I told Bella as I wrapped my arm around her waist and jumped out my bedroom window.

She was crying and stumbling behind me as we raced across the yard toward the garage. Edward would realize we were gone soon.

"Get in the car," I hissed, yanking open the doors to Alice's ice blue Audi R8.

I tore out the driveway thoroughly mystified. Bella's emotions were spiraling out of control now, an intense tornado of anxiety, fear, and anger whipping through her. But what threw me was the one emotion she was most prominently projecting.

Betrayal.

Just as I was about to ask her about these feelings, my phone buzzed with a new text message.

-J

I love you. Trust me. Get Bella far away. Money under the passenger seat. Don't use credit cards. Phone in the glove compartment. I'll call you 9:47 exactly. We'll only have four minutes to speak. I will explain everything. Get Bella away.

-A

If there is one thing I have learned in all my years as a Cullen, it's that you never bet against the Pixie. I turned onto the interstate and headed in the only direction I knew- South.

We drove in awkward silence for two hours while Bella attempted to get a hold of her emotions. Tempted though I was to help her calm down, I knew that this might not be beneficial. I still had no idea what was going on.

"Bella?" I said lightly, turning to look at her. She was curled into a ball in the seat, hugging her kneed to her chest, with her head dropped down. Her mahogany hair created a curtain around her face, hiding her from me.

"Bella what happened?"

She took in one deep shaky breath, "Jasper, when you looked at Edward- when you felt his emotions- was there ever anything that just felt _off_?"

I wasn't expecting her to ask questions- and certainly not that one of all things. The truth is that from the beginning of Edward and Bella's relationship the love they shared confused me. It seemed detached almost. I assumed it was because it was a love between singer and vampire.

"What do you mean, Bella?" I asked, buying myself some time before answering.

She looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes, "Did you ever question his love for me? Or rather, my love for him?"

I frowned. His love for her was true, an almost fearful passion bordering dangerously close to obsession. Her love for him on the other hand, was constant. Never wavering. That alone was extremely odd. Whether she was happy for him, upset with him, or eager to see him, the surreally even keel of her emotions toward him never fluctuated. Her love neither waned nor grew like it should.

Those big brown eyes saw my answer before I spoke causing new tears to start spilling down her cheeks. "Yes, Bella. Your love for him confused me."

"I knew it." She whispered, but she said no more.

I didn't know where to go but I knew that if I didn't make a decision Alice wouldn't see it. Hopefully, she'll get her beautiful face down here and fucking help me with this crazy mess. She's Bella's friend, her best friend. I'd do what I can to help Bella, but... hell, I have no idea what I am doing. Why did she even come to me in the first place? I wasn't allowed near her. I knew nothing about her!

Maybe that's why.

I watched the clock, pulling out the phone at 9:45 to wait. Exactly two minutes later it rang and I answered it on the first ring.

"Alice, what's going on?"

_"Calm down, Jazz. I only have a few minutes. Listen carefully. Bella has to get away from Edward. She realized something today but she really has to be the one to tell you. She has to see it on her own. Help her, Jazz, because only you can. I saw this happening, but I can't see her future past this. It's her shield, that__'__s why all this happened. Edward was controlling her, but now her shield... nothing__'__s working! Can you manipulate her emotions?"_

"I haven't tried," I said honestly. "It's better to work through these emotions when they are so intense, Alice."

_"Well, try." _

I shot a wave of calm at the frantic Bella. Nothing.

"I can't!" I gasped, "But I can still feel them."

"_That__'__s good. That will help. Use that_," Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can't you come and help me?" I pleaded.

_"No, Jasper. I don't see myself there. If I came it would change the outcome. Just take care of Bella, Jasper. She's going to need your support. Support her decisions. I have to go. I love you, Jasper. Come back to me when she's ready._"

"I love you, too, Alice...but how..." She hung up before I could get my question out.

How will I know when she's ready?

"What did Alice say?" Bella whispered from beside me. "Is she going to come?"

"No, Bella. She says she can't. Things might end badly if she does. She's not sure why. Can you tell me what happened?"

She dropped her head back down, speaking into her knees, "Edward...I don't think I love him. I don't think I ever did, Jasper. It was all just wrong... and then Alice screamed. It must have been a vision, but then I looked at Edward and suddenly everything was wrong, Jasper! He didn't look the same. He looked like a stranger. Everything I felt for him disappeared and I was just so confused and angry," She began to cry.

"Go on, Bella. I'm here for you," I encouraged her to continue because I was still utterly confused myself.

After drawing in another deep shaky breath she continued, "His face contorted and he suddenly got very panicked. He grabbed me hard by the shoulders and screamed at me to look at him, to love him. But I couldn't. I couldn't do it because I knew I didn't love him. He held my face hard, forcing me to look at him, but I closed my eyes. I don't know why I did it. I just knew I needed to. That's when Alice pulled him off of me and told me to run to you. That you could help me." She paused, "You can't help me, can you?"

I smiled weakly. "If Alice says I can help you, Bella, then I can. We have to trust her," I reassured her, squeezing her knee. I was surprised how easy contact between us came now. "Now, tell me how you feel. You seemed to be very confused."

She shook her head, agreeing, "It wasn't just my love for Edward that changed. I feel different. I suddenly feel foreign in my own body. That doesn't make much sense, I know."

"We'll figure it out."

In that moment, I decided where we were going. Immediately after setting my mind to our destination, my phone buzzed. Sweet Alice.

-A

Don't call him ahead of time.

-J

So she knew where I was going. Yet she said she couldn't come. If she tried, she might inadvertently lead Edward here. Bella and I had a head start. Edward would have never imagined I would aid her at all, let alone take her _there_. Pix wasn't too shabby at keeping thoughts to herself.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Bella. Let your mind rest. You look...well, no offense darlin', but you look awful. When was the last time you slept?"

She cleared her throat, "Four days ago. My mind has been all over the place warring with itself. I haven't been able to sleep at all, not even when Edward came to my room. That made it worse sometimes."

My phone buzzed again. Thank fuck. Answers.

-A

Check your coat pocket

-J

I rummaged through my pocket pulling out an orange bottle. Sleeping pills? Alice really had this planned. I wondered how long she knew this might happen.

"Here Bella, take some of these. This is going to be a long drive."

She took the bottle, snapping two pills in half "Makes them work faster if you damage the time release," She swallowed the pieces dry. _Delicate, my ass_, I thought.

She shook out her hair, running her fingers through the tangled tresses. "Where are we going?"

"St. Louis," I said, relaxing into my seat.

Bella made herself comfortable, stretching her limbs, "What's in St. Louis?"

"An old friend."

She laughed, "How old?"

I smiled at her flicker of happy curiosity, "Old as me."

"And how old is that?" She inquired, letting her eyes close.

"Nearly one-hundred and fifty years old."

She was getting sleepy now. I didn't know what those pills were, but they were good. "Were you in the Civil War, Jas-purr?" She asked, her voice growing weaker.

"That I was, darlin'. And another war after that," I whispered. I didn't think she would hear me.

"Is that where you got your scars? The vampire bites?" She mumbled, startling me. They were hard to see with human eyes, incredibly faint. Yet she would know what they were, she wore one as well.

"Yes, Bella," I whispered, before she fell asleep. "In the Vampire Wars."

I'd never realized how perceptive Bella was. Perhaps it should not have come as a surprise- she lived in a house full of vampires, after all. She understood and saw things no human had lived to speak about. She handled it with such grace and casualness. Before today, I had only once seen fear in her eyes and that had been my fault, on her fateful eighteenth birthday. No, she did not fear us without cause. Quite the opposite, actually- she loved us. Her love for us was not like her love for Edward, and I had never seen reason to question that. Her love would swell as Esme, her other mother, wrapped her cold arms around her or when Emmett swept her up into a crushing embrace. Her love would cringe when Alice whipped her off to shop or when Rosalie snarled out her snide anti-human comments. But with Edward, it never wavered. It was fixed in place. It was... Shit! It was fake.

I had no idea what this meant and I had no one to turn to. Emotions were my thing, so to speak. That was why Bella turned to me- to sort out what was false and what was real. I wasn't sure how to help her. But for Alice, I would do anything and for my baby sister, Bella, too. I needed to protect her, even if that meant protecting her from Edward.

What disturbed me the most, however, was the fact that she said she felt different in herself. It was not just in her love for Edward that had changed. She suddenly felt foreign in her own body.

What had Edward done to her?

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

Ah, fuck.

Well, at least Bella's sweet scent seemed to have dulled as we sat together in this tiny car. Whether it was due to prolonged exposure or my need to protect her, at least there was no blood lust tormenting me. _For once_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 2

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta– jmasencullen **

**Peter POV**

There he stood, my rather estranged friend, with a limp corpse in his hand.

"Thirty minutes or it's free?" I asked. Delicate situations were never my thing. Seriousness was over rated. Slap a ball cap on Jasper and he could be a delivery guy.

He growled, "She's not dead."

"What the _fuck_ then, Jasper?" I asked, staring down at the unconscious girl in his arms. I probably should have been_ more_ surprised, but I was often who he turned to when he slipped up with the Cullens. Though he's never brought his victims with him before.

And this wasn't a victim. Not yet anyway. It was a living, breathing, human girl. Upon further inspection I kind of felt myself hoping he didn't plan on draining her. I mean, sure, I kill to eat but I keep I like to stick with Darwin's Theory…I try to only kill murders, rapists, or politicians. You know, people who need to go.

Then upon further inspection, I realized I could never let _her_ die. It was most peculiar and I did not like the strange instant attachment I felt as I looked down at her, my eyes roving over her tiny frame. She could have been a child but she wasn't. She was caught deliciously between youth and womanhood. Deliciously.

My initial thought had been that she was pretty but I realized the word did not come near to encompassing her. She was breathtaking, not only for a human, but in general- a perfect specimen of the female population. Long mahogany hair and skin nearly translucent as mine with plump blue veins thumping beneath the surface. I wondered what color her eyes were. She was a good eight years younger then I am. Maybe nineteen. So it was a pity to see Jasper bring his lunch home with him, because fuck, this was his home but I liked to keep my victims people who were at the end of their prime.

"Peter, meet Bella. Bella, meet Peter. Hey, fucker. You gonna let me in or stand there all day, _eye fucking_ my gigantic problem here?"

Eloquent as ever, Jasper- my creator, my friend, my only brother- stepped inside my house with his human in hand. Once inside the confines of my home, though, her captivating scent hit me like a knee to the fucking nuts.

"Jesus, Mary, and fucking Joseph, what the hell _is_ she?" I gasped, immediately holding my breath. There was nothing- _nothing-_ like her scent. It didn't sing to me, like some blood might. It fucking screamed! Evoking things far far deeper then blood lust. Primal things. Human things. Dark, devious things. I needed to rid myself of her scent _right the fuck now_… her delicious, enticing, mouth-watering scent. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth so fast that I struggled to swallow it all.

"A very tasty human," Jasper laughed, eyeing my disturbed expression. "She's special. Her scent varies between vampires. No one smells the same thing. To Alice she smells like cherries and almonds. To Edward it's freesia and lilacs."

I laughed. Edward was so gay._ Freesia._ "Pansy." I paused, eyeing Jasper, "What does she smell like to you?"

He gave me a wry smile, "Leather, cinnamon and sweat. Spicy."

"Jasper, that's exactly how I remember sex smelling as a human. That's just sick."

"It's not like I can help it. She smells like sex. I wouldn't judge me just yet, Peter. What's she smell like to you?"

I frowned, letting myself breath in her scent once again, "Strawberries and cream. And something else, I'm not sure." Oh, mother fucker...when I thought about it...I knew.

Jasper laughed, and the human stirred in his arms, a little moan escaping her lips. "Oh, you mean the _underlying_ scent? Something very subtle that's got you all kinds of confused? Not sure if you want to fuck her or drain her?"

I nodded, glaring at him.

"Yeah. Like I said. The girl smells like sex. Probably to every one, but no one will admit it. Can't really lie to me though. She screams lust. She's innocent though, a pretty little virgin."

I immediately squashed down my thoughts on_ that_ subject. "Ok, so she smells delicious." I clapped my hands together, tearing my eyes away from the human. "Right, now am I correct in assuming you did not bring this tasty little morsel as a snack?"

Jasper stiffened, his eyes darkening as he found a more protective angle over the human, "It is imperative that you DO. NOT. EAT. Bella," he growled.

I frowned. I wasn't going to eat her. She was much too interesting. She had to be, if Jasper was carting her ass half across the country.

"Since when do you meddle in human affairs, Jasper?" I asked, leading him to the living room. He laid Bella on the couch and sat beside her, his protective tension never fading.

Jerk.

"When they are no longer only human affairs." He looked down at Bella, and it was clear he felt protective of her, "Bella is Edward's girlfriend." Jasper's voice was full of disgust and I couldn't fucking blame him for it. Talk about playing with your food.

"This human is mated? To a vampire?" I asked, feeling just slightly fucking incredulous and frustrated. Couldn't explain the frustration, though. I mean...it's a fucking human.

Jasper bristled, 'No!" He all but shouted it and I realized this was a sensitive subject. "He made her his _pet_. He did some voodoo vampire shit to fuck with her emotions. I don't know what he did, though, so I thought you might be able to help. She said she just looked up at him one day and realized she didn't love him. It scared her. _He_ scared her! She came running to me, begging me to get her away from him. We've never even spoken, Peter. Normally, she is kept at a distance from me. Apparently I'm not safe for her to be around," Jasper rolled his eyes. From the way he was hovering over her I knew he was no threat to her.

"He sounded desperate and _dangerous_. Alice told me I had to take her away and you know you don't bet against Alice. I don't know what the fuck I am going to do! I had wondered in the beginning of their relationship, her love was strange. But Edward will want her back, he thinks he owns her...controls her..." I let Jasper continue, explaining to me what details he could. This wasn't good. I didn't see this ending pretty. Shit, I didn't need boyfriend-girlfriend drama.

"Are you done with you're rant now? Would you like to tell me what the fuck you have planned?" I was a little irritated that he would bring this upon me. "Won't Alice see you here? Won't Edward see it in her mind?" Edward, the golden boy. I didn't need the angry wrath of the Cullen's on my ass.

Jasper smirked. The fucker smirked. "Alice can't always her future, pieces are always missing. We don't know why."

That was odd. Pixie saw everything. "What the fuck do you mean, bro?"

He brushed the hair out of Bella's face, staring down at her in wonderment, "It started out that Edward couldn't read her mind. Then Alice couldn't see her future. I can feel her emotions but I can't touch them. She's some sort of shield. It's subconscious but strong. I mean, she's human and she's doing this."

Kick-ass humans equal kick-ass vampire. That shit's two plus two. "Jesus! Are you planning on turning her? She'll probably be able to do some kick ass shit as a vampire."

He scoffed then, crossing his arms, "_I'm_ not turning her. It's not my place. But she's not against it. Edward refuses, he wants to keep his human pet. Oh, he goes on and on about not damning her soul but really he just likes her weak and dependent. She made Carlisle promise to change her after the wedding but I don't see the wedding happening now. Something happened, and what ever spell Edward had over her has dissolved."

It was strange how deeply involved he seemed to be in the human's business. Even within the Cullen circle of trust Jasper had always kept to himself.

"Why do you care? I mean, c'mon Jasper, it's really not like you," I said softly. I felt for the human, I guess. She was all caught up in a world that shouldn't exist to her. She had one foot in the world of immortality, in it but not part of it. I can't imagine what that was like.

Jasper shook his head before dropping it into his hands, "Don't you get it? I can _feel_ her emotional turmoil and it's killing me. All of that aside, this is what Alice saw and I do not go against Alice. She is my future, so this is my present."

"Alright Jasper, I'll help you. BFF's for life and shit," I joked, before looking down at this…this _Bella_. "You should probably let her wake up now. She's going to be pissed you kept her out this long."

Jasper chuckled, reached into his pocket and pulled out a little orange bottle, "Like I said, I can't effect her emotions. But she was frantic. I had to knock her out the old fashion way."

"How long will she be out?" I asked, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"Another six to eight hours." He said, tucking the bottle back into his pocket, "So, are you going to tell me where Char is yet? It's been twenty years. I ask you every time I see you. Eventually you know you're going to have to cave." His voice grew a little softer and I could feel the worry radiate from him, cracking my resolve. "I worry about you Peter. You've been alone a long time."

Why couldn't he just accept that she isn't here? I had gone so far as to tell him that she wasn't dead and that she left willingly. Did we really need to drag up the past? But I knew him, and he would get it out of me so I said the one word that said enough. "Maria."

He gasped, projecting a small spike of fury. He reined it in and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Nah. That's how I feel too," I assured him. At least I _was_ furious. Now I was just...numb. I think I've finally killed all of my emotions.

He stared at the floor like it was speaking to him, "Willingly or forced?"

It was an honest and reasonable question. If anyone but Jasper had asked, I would have ignored them. So I pondered the question, though knowing the answer. Sometimes I wondered which would be worse- going willingly or being forced- but I could never decide so I answered his question. "She went willingly."

Sending me a wave of serenity, Jasper leaned forward and squeezed my knee. "I'm sorry, Peter. I wondered why your emotions were a little...dull."

"Well, now that's an understatement."

"Well, you know," he chuckled, "they weren't so dull when you were staring at my little sister but I'm going to assume that was because it's been a while since you've had some ass."

Sister? He looked at her as a sister? Well, that certainly set some boundaries. Not that I would stoop so low as to fuck a human but I could certainly admire her, ermmm… assets. Maybe fuck with her head a little bit. We do have our charms, us vampires. Though...would they even affect her any more?

Fuck. His question. How long had it been since I had gotten some ass? Was twenty years a long time for a vampire? "A vampire minute...or two"

"Ten years?" He frowned, "You haven't been with any one since Char?"

"No. Shortly after she left another vampire found me. I was angry and she was there. The hot succubus," I laughed, "the red headed Irish one. Maggie." I grimaced at the memory.

"Ah." He said, smiling. "No regrets, fucker. Ass is ass."

"Yeah, yeah. She wasn't _bad_- just a little clingy. And with her you can't be all like_'__It's not you it's me_.' She knows you're lying."

Jasper smiled, "So what did you tell her?"

"It's you."

After laughing and sharing any stories worth sharing from the last twenty years, Jasper checked his watch. The human still had at least four more hours of sleep.

"No offence," He began, which was never good, "but could you hunt before she wakes up? I mean, I trust you and all, but if you kill her it'll just suck. I don't want to have to tear off all your limbs and bury them on different continents, but if I have to I will."

"No problem. Hey...I don't have like...people food here. I can stop and get your human something," I offered. I had no idea why. I didn't care if she starved. She was making problems for every one. It's all fucking Edward's fault anyway, really.

"Thanks. She likes Italian." He said, looking relieved. It was obvious the idea of leaving her alone didn't sit well with him. "Her name is _Bella_, Peter."

"I know. I just...I don't feel right forming attachments with humans, Jasper." I explained. It was just too strange. It would be like if the Cullen's decided to get a dog- too close to the food source for my liking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 3

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen **

**Peter POV**

I left, racing a little deeper into the forest. I had been here for a few years now. I didn't like the nomadic life, and St. Louis was both decently cloudy and populated with enough dirt bags to suffice. I know it was indulging in a bit of a god complex to kill 'bad' people but it made me feel a little better I guess.

Tonight I found two men manhandling a half dressed woman. She was clearly not a hooker and she was crying. These guys certainly looked like my typical meal. I knocked them men out cold as the woman watched. I made it a point never to kill people in front of innocents. I tossed her a twenty and told her to get a cab home.

I made quick work of my meal and then stopped in the nearest Italian place I could find. Human food is disgusting.

"Can you imagine a restaurant for vampires?" I asked, setting the take out cartons on the kitchen counter. "_What would you like sir?_ Oh, me? Why, I'll have a pint of B positive. And a vintage nineteen-forties O negative, if you have it."

"Creole blood from the 1940's. Mmmhmm," Jasper laughed. "You're sure in a slightly better mood. How's your hunt go? You little vigilante, you."

He ate animals and he was judging how _I _hunted? Good god, were all the Cullens fags? "Meh. Saved a woman from getting gang-banged in an alley. Even gave her cab fare."

"Awh, ain't that sweet? A real southern gentleman. You sure you don't like humans?" He joked, but his face immediately fell. He was obviously thinking of Bella.

I just wanted to change the subject from my feelings towards the human, to perhaps, a more pressing matter. "Does your human know I'm, uh... I drink from her kind? I imagine that might make her uncomfortable. I mean it's not like I ate her sister, but well..."

Jasper sighed, "I haven't told_ Bella_, but it probably won't make a difference. Bella is very strange. Her emotions are stronger than any human I have ever encountered. She is exceptionally compassionate and understanding. A bit too forgiving as well." He added, and his voice fell.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, exasperated, "I tried to attack her on her eighteenth birthday. She got a little fucking paper cut, and every one immediately zoned in on her blood. The blood lust was too much for me to handle, topped with Edward's, which was so much stronger. She's his singer, for Christ sake. I lunged. They caught me, of course. Bella forgave me before any one else did. Hell, she was forgiving me as they pulled me away. She understands that it is our nature."

"And yet she stays?"

"Like I said. Strange human."

And it was strange.

It was a challenge.

What made this Bella chick tick?

"So, do you want me to leave before the human wakes up? I don't want to frighten her," I asked, rummaging through my kitchen drawer for the little white box of contacts. I had an endless supply of these, for human days, as I called them. Anything that involved being in the light of day.

Jasper sat back on the couch and pulled Bella into his lap. It was disturbing to see him so close and comfortable with a human. It was almost intimate. I remembered all too clearly a time when he wasn't a vegetarian and those gentle embraces ended with a specific good night kiss. A bloody one- right on the jugular. She stirred, nuzzling into his shoulder and he kissed her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. How did he stand the burn?

He smiled, understanding my expression. "I'm not her favorite vampire. This is strange and new to me, but she _is_ family. We haven't been given the opportunity to get to know each other as well as we might have liked. But she loves her vampire family, which I am a part of and this," He gestured to him and her, "this is comfort for her. She needs this. It is hard, my throat does burn, but I would never hurt her."

We waited for her to wake up. She had an hour now. There were still many questions left unasked, but I knew we would eventually make it through them all. Jasper and I had no secrets but the ones we shared together. He was my creator and my brother. The only family I had.

"Jasper," I said softly, "what did Alice say?"

He sighed, shrugging, "Cryptic shit as always. That's why you love her. She said she saw this coming but couldn't see the outcome. She's been having trouble seeing Bella. She knew enough to stash money in the car along with a phone and even the sleeping pills. I think she saw it a while ago but was letting it play out. You know, things can change. She saw that Bella would come to me and that I would be able to help her, to lead her the right way. She said Bella would know when it was time to come home."

"Well, like you said, don't bet against the Pixie. I mean, she'll kick your ass if you do, anyway." I said wryly. That little pixie had a temper like no other.

"Yeah, I know." Jasper looked down at Bella now, she was beginning to move a little more. "I guess I should explain some things. My control is much better now, when not influenced by others. I know that you have excellent control and I am in no danger of absorbing blood lust from you, however Bella is very clumsy and incredibly prone to accidents and danger. She is a walking, talking accident- a magnet for all things injury related. So, to avoid any injury that might end in bleeding, she's not allowed to handle knives or scissors. Fuck, maybe even paper products too. She can trip and fall on flat, even surfaces. So it's safe to say, I am constantly catching her. Just...be ready for that. Ironically though, she hates blood."

"Jasper, you're kind of an asshole." The human whispered, glaring up at him with the deepest pair of chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. They made me feel dizzy and I had to look away. You could drown in them and I felt exactly like I was drowning. They were brown, almost black, and absolutely endless. It was as if she could see all your sins and secrets. I didn't like it at all. It made me feel sick. I wanted her to go back to sleep.

"Now, now, Isabella, what would Edward say? That's not the language a lady should use," he teased and she dropped her head back onto his elbow.

"I don't fucking care what Edward thinks," she groaned. Jasper's eyes widened, either at the language or her declaration towards Edward. "He can suck my goddamn cock."

That particular sentence seemed to make Jasper do a double take. Apparently Bella wasn't known for her mouth. I had to admit there was something mildly amusing about this little girl swearing. Cuss words from that mouth of hers well...fuck.

"I don't have to take the pills again, do I?" Bella asked, still groggy from the medication. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, taking her other hand through her hair quickly.

She took them willingly? She was_ that_ trusting?

Jasper lifted her up, setting her back onto the couch carefully, "You might want to, darlin'. You haven't talked in you're sleep once." He called from the kitchen. "And we'll have to get you back on a regular human sleep schedule."

She stretched, the full body stretch that really wakes you up. I watched her toes curl and wonder what it felt like. It looked like it felt great. I found myself enjoying it, and I didn't like that either.

"Ugh...Hi. I'm Bella." She said awkwardly, situating herself on the couch. I realized that I was staring.

"Peter," was all I could say. What the fuck?

"I thought you might be. Jasper isn't that close to the Denalis and I have never heard him speak of another vampire other then you, Peter." She said, curling herself into a ball on my couch. A little jolt went through me when she said my name. It was probably because I hadn't heard it spoken on a woman's tongue in twenty years. And Maggie's Irish lilt sounded weird. When Bella said it, it sounded...nice. I was liking her less and less by the minute. This was a bad idea. She needed to leave or go back to sleep.

Jasper came out giving me a very clear 'what the fuck?' look, and I realized I was probably putting out some seriously weird vibes.

"Here Bella." Jasper handed her a plate of paste, "Peter picked you up some Italian. Then he started talking about what a Vampire Restaurant would be like."

I glared at him. What a great way to break the ice. Make me sound insensitive. I save people. I'm not insensitive.

"Thanks for the _plastic_ plate, Jasper," Bella said sarcastically, "And thank you Peter." She took a careful bite of the mushroom ravioli, and swallowed, "How do you think they would keep the blood in a Vampire Restaurant? Keep it frozen or have a human-cattle ranch?" She asked, with a little smile on her face.

I couldn't believe how easy she could talk about such a thing. It didn't faze her in the least. Jasper laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder. She didn't look startled at all and just smiled. Who was this human who defied nature? We were scary, she should be afraid. I could eat her. She smelled good enough.

"Definitely a human-cattle ranch," He agreed. "Frozen would be nasty."

She giggled, taking another bite. "Old people homes would be like the vintage collection. Aged to perfection."

"Don't be silly, Bella. You know we like them young and tender," he joked as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to her neck.

I must have jumped or jerked because Jasper shot me a very dirty look.

"I wasn't going go bite her, asshole," he snapped, laying his cheek on Bella's head.

She looked up at him and smiled before turning to me, "I trust Jasper. He would never hurt me. Before my birthday, he wasn't given the chance to become...desensitized. Due to some...uncontrollable forces, I haven't got to know him as well as I might like. But I trust him nonetheless."

Jasper smiled smugly, "I told you Bella was a strange little human."

"Indeed. Now what is the plan here?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. I was the odd vampire out.

Jasper looked uncomfortable, glancing down at Bella and back to me.

"Jasper, if you trusted Peter enough to bring me here then you should trust him enough to not kill me while your gone. Now go hunt. Do you honestly believe that Peter _might_ drain me?"

I was frowning. Where was the fucking faith? I had control. I had great control. I wasn't denying myself.

She eyed Jasper till he looked thoroughly ashamed. Tiny little thing was putting him in place! He annihilated vampire armies, and this human...this frail, pale, tiny human was knocking him on his ass. Who the fuck was she? "No. I just don't feel comfortable leaving you. If something were to happen to you..."

"…your whole family would kill you," She finished. "Go drain some deer and come back. I probably won't be sleeping but I do need a shower."

"Fine. I'll be back in one hour. Maybe less." He kissed Bella on the head, gave me another dirty look and left. This was going to be great, like a weird episode of Three's Company. This could be a sitcom, yeah. Two vampires and a lady.

"So," I said stupidly. Something about her made me incapable of forming complete sentences. I didn't spend a lot of time in the company of humans but I should be able to carry on a conversation.

"Mushroom ravioli," she said absently, not quite to me, but in general. She sighed, finishing off her pasta. "Did you ever just need to escape?" She paused, scrunching up their nose, "Like you're living a life like you don't know any better. Then one day you wake up and realize how wrong it feels? Every thing is a lie? You don't know who you are or where you mind is? So you leave, and it's hard, but you know you have to figure it out."

That would be my life in a nutshell. Ooh, I hated her.

She got up and carried her plate to the sink.

"I'll do that," I offered, happy that I managed a three word sentence but she shook her head, sending that impossible scent throughout the room.

"I don't mind," she said, turning on the water to wash her plate. "So, what do I smell like to _you_?"

"What?" Hmm, I wonder if she thinks I'm retarded yet. I certainly feel retarded.

She giggled, and looked up at me, "You are trying very hard to breath as deeply as you can without me noticing. I don't mind, the breath-holding makes me more uncomfortable."

Shit. She noticed. I shouldn't be surprised; she spends all her time with seven other vampires.

"Strawberries and cream," I said sheepishly.

She nodded in approval, "I like that. Jasper won't tell me what he smells and Edward thinks I smell like fucking flowers. Which is appropriate because I am so damn _delicate_."

She sounded irritated.

"Do you know what I smell like to Jasper? When I ask he gets uncomfortable. I just assume it's something gross," she asked lightly, drying her plate and returning it to the cupboard. She didn't even ask which cupboard, she just picked the right one. It was a little bit unnerving.

"Sex. You smell like sex to Jasper. New leather, and cinnamon. That's how Jasper remembers sex." I explained, as we returned to the living room.

"Oh," she said softly, and I noticed she was blushing as she ducked her head down, hiding behind her long hair.

The blood rising to her cheeks sent a new wave of her delicious scent over me. "You're embarrassed," I said, stifling my laugher.

She shot me a look of pure venom, "I'm so glad my human shortcomings are hilarious to you." She snapped, effectively shutting me up. Again, I didn't like it. She couldn't weigh more then a hundred lbs soaking wet, and here she was putting _me _in my place. Jasper was one thing. I eat people like her.

It wasn't until she giggled that I realized I was staring again like an idiot. I wonder if my mouth was hanging open.

She smiled and I gasped inwardly. She was absolutely breathtaking and her smile seemed to illuminate her. Stupid, pretty human. "Lost in your own head, Peter?" She asked.

I nodded, working out words, "Yes."

"You think I'm strange." She said matter-of-factly.

I sighed because I did think she was strange. "I think you're...interesting." I said, sure that this word did not do her justice.

She frowned, and I wondered if I upset her. I wasn't sure if cared that she was upset, I just wondered if I did. "I'm not anyone's science experiment, just to let you know. I'm not some frog to dissect."

"I wouldn't dream of cutting you up, Bella dear." I said softly, pulling out my southern charm at last. I noticed she was blushing again. For some strange reason, I found satisfaction with that; even if I sound like a creep, which of course, I did. "You're blushing again."

She glowered at me, and I suppressed another laugh.

I showed her where the towels were in the bathroom and she disappeared behind the bathroom door, avoiding eye contact at all times.

The steam of the water made her scent infuriating. It could not be ignored, amplified by the heat. It also didn't help that I could _hear_ everything. Every sigh, every movement. I could hear each drop of water slide down her pale skin. I contemplated just leaving, but I wasn't sure Jasper would like that. And I wasn't sure how the human would feel walking out of the shower and into a strange empty house.

I stared out into the night sky from the front porch. It was a compromise, sitting here. I had been run out of my own fucking house. It was nearly ten when Jasper arrived, exactly an hour past. He walked up with a sympathetic look on his face.

"It's the heat. It makes her scent fucking ridiculous. It's probably harder for me, because I don't...indulge," He said, explaining what I already knew, "Did you upset her? She's irritated." He asked quirking his head towards the bathroom. The water had turned off, and I could hear her pulling on her clothes.

I gulped. I might have done something wrong, I don't fucking know. I didn't get humans at all. "Does she always blush so easily?" I asked.

Jasper laughed, "She's created new shades of red every day."

I sighed, relieved, "Is she always so touchy about it?"

Jasper laughed again, but this time he was laughing at me, "Tell me you didn't point it out."

Fuck. "Twice, actually."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 4

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

"She is so easily embarrassed. She was probably embarrassed because she was embarrassed. She'll probably be too embarrassed to look you in the face."

Good. I didn't need the human looking at me.

"Jasper!' she chimed, wrapping her arms around him. He looked up at me over her head and smiled smugly.

She ignored me, just like he said she would.

"Honey, I think you should go to bed if you're ready," Jasper said, throwing her over his shoulder. I couldn't understand the how close they were, so easily. It kind of made me jealous. I couldn't imagine a relationship like that anymore. With _anyone_. "Jasper you are not Emmett!" She gasped, but I didn't understand the meaning behind her words.

He tickled her, "Yes, I know, but I've been dying to do this. I'm taking advantage of our newfound friendship, honey. Emmett can't have all the fun."

Jasper gave me a funny look and I realized he wouldn't understand my jealousy. I shrugged, letting him know to let it go.

The human propped her elbows up on his back, putting her chin in her hands. This was obviously something she did often, with Emmett at least. It seemed very casual, and she didn't seem to mind.

The human looked at me from Jaspers shoulder, and I looked away, suddenly ashamed that I had embarrassed her. I didn't like the way I felt. Who was she to make me feel bad? Motherfucker.

"You're wondering why I'm not struggling, how I'm at ease with them?" she said amusedly. Jasper stopped walking for a moment. It took me a minute to realize she was talking to me.

"No. It's just...you two are very casual with each other. I'm not used to seeing that," I said, feeling awkward. "You seem so comfortable around vampires."

"Jasper is my brother. I don't see a vampire when I look at him, I just see a brother. And if you want to be like Emmett, Jasper..." She giggled, and dropped her hands, grabbing the exposed part of his boxers, and yelling, "WEDGIE!"

I laughed a little, more because I felt awkward than anything else, as Jasper spun around reaching back trying to grab her hand. The whole thing ended up with him holding her by her ankles above his head. She was frowning and blushing of course, her arms across her chest. Her shirt had fallen down exposing the whole length of her flat, smooth stomach. She was nothing but cream and roses and I could see the bottom part of her blue lacy bra. Shit, this can't be happening. I can't be feeling _this_ particular feeling over the stupid human. Apparently I am a weak fucking man. This was the most flesh of any woman I had seen in twenty years. A fucking stomach, and... a belly button...and the slight swell of her curves, the soft bone of her hips pressed against her skin.

I had to leave.

I came back two hours later to an extremely annoyed Jasper and a sleeping Bella.

"What the _fuck_ was that, man?"

I groaned, thoroughly embarrassed by my unexplainable actions, my unexplained desires, "I don't know, but if we can pretend it didn't happen that would be great."

Jasper growled, irritated, "No! Peter, goddammit. She's my sister. Don't be lusting after my fucking sister. My human sister! You eat humans!"

"You said she didn't care!" I blurted out, feeling like a fucking idiot. It wasn't what I meant to say. I should have said 'She's hot, sorry I didn't rub one out this morning.'

He glowered, "I am going to pretend that you didn't say that like it matters. I am going to pretend that you didn't eye fuck my sister for the second time today. Please for the love of god tell me that this is only because it's been a while since you got any."

"Of course. I'm a guy. You dangle a half naked female in front of me and things happen. I can't help where my mind goes." I said indignantly. Little irritating human couldn't get me hard that easy. I was just really fucking horny and didn't know it.

"Good. Bella is off limits." He said sternly and that irritated me, too.

I growled. Who the fuck was he to talk to me that way? He was the one here asking me for help. Fuck. I didn't like the way that human made me care. I just felt sick. "What the fuck would I want with you're little fucking human pet anyway? I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the fuck did you bring her here?"

My head snapped up suddenly to see Bella standing in the hallway, blushing madly. Her big brown doe eyes were wide and glossy. She looked like she might cry. She swallowed hard, a little whimper escaping her throat. She turned around immediately, stammering something, and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Fuck."

"Ya think? Thanks ass hole." Jasper muttered, following after Bella.

Jasper never came out, and I could hear the silent tears sliding down Bella's cheeks. I had hurt her feelings. And...I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I didn't _not_ care...I just wasn't sure how I cared...fuck. She fell asleep, her heartbeat steady, her breath rising and falling.

I went to my room, something I rarely did, on the other side of the house. I hated this room really. It screamed Charlotte with its apple green paint, cherry wood headboard, and matching wardrobe. I didn't sit on the bed. I would never touch that bed again. I didn't even know why I was in here. Fucking human. Running me out of my house. Running me into hiding. Stupid fucking human girl.

The sun was up when I heard the guest room door open. I left my room and found Jasper in the living room, nose deep in some civil war book he had pulled from my shelf.

He looked up at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I said sharply.

He shut the book, "Would you like us to leave? You can't figure out whether to be irritated, pissed or confused."

I groaned, sinking into my armchair. "Sorry, Jasper," I said, dropping my head into my hands.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't say sorry to me. You're the one who referred to Bella as food in front of her face."

I grimaced, "Not exactly. I just said I ate humans. I thought she understood that."

He shook his head, "No. You asked me what the fuck you would want with her because you don't play with your food before you eat it. Bella is a human in a world full of perfect vampires. She already feels insignificant and inferior without you referring to her as a meal."

"Fuck," I muttered.

"You shouldn't take her trust and respect for you for granted. You know, she was bitten by a vampire. A human drinker," Jasper said softly. A human wouldn't have heard it. He didn't want Bella over hearing this.

"What?" I gasped, equally quiet, "but she's still human."

"Edward sucked the poison out- but not before the tracker broke her femur, four of her ribs, and fractured her jaw. Bella is anything but weak."

"Jesus." Not many people would have come out of that alive. She was strong, much stronger then she looked.

"Yet she tried very hard to judge you by the person you are, not by your food preferences. You aren't making that easy." Jasper frowned, "I don't know what is up with you. Your emotions are all over the place. You went from numb to frazzled in a day."

"I don't know. Maybe I miss Char," I lied. He knew.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk, that's fine. Just please, try not to upset Bella so much. She's going to have a hard enough time as is. I have no clue what happened but she went to being madly in love to resenting her fiancé in a matter of minutes."

"Maybe she's fickle," I joked, "Could it be her shield?"

Jasper's whole face lit up as I spoke though I had no idea why, I was just happy to have done something right. "Damn it, Peter! You're brilliant! Whatever Edward was doing to her, it stopped as Alice lost Bella's future completely and I couldn't affect her anymore. It must be her shield, it's expanding!" He nodded his head, no doubt talking to himself inside that head of his, "Yes… Yes! I have to make some calls. I'm going to get her breakfast. Leave her alone."

So I did, for an hour, feeling like a stranger in my own home until Jasper returned.

Well, I left her alone until I heard a little moan from her room and my head jerked up.

"She's stretching. Quit thinking with your dick." Jasper scolded. I instantly felt like a fourteen year old getting caught masturbating. Ridiculous. This human shouldn't be fucking with me so much.

"She might still be embarrassed but if you apologize and mean it, she'll forgive you." He paused, "That is, if you want to."

The human came out into the living room twenty minutes later in the clothes she was wearing the day before, and her hair a mess. She still looked amazing, and I was pretty sure I hated her at this point.

"Thank you Jasper, for last night," Bella said, curling up into his waiting arm.

The comment startled me. It didn't sound very brother-sister.

"I helped her fall asleep. She has nightmares," Jasper said, giving me a strange look. "Did you sleep good? I know you had a hard time falling asleep, but you were starting to get your nights and days messed up," he asked Bella.

"Yeah. I didn't think I could sleep any more after our little road trip," she said softly, her voice a little broken. Her eyes were a little puffy, she had been crying. Because of me, no doubt. I immediately felt like an asshole.

It made me angry. I shouldn't have been feeling anything at all.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen, darlin'," Jasper said, and Bella disappeared behind the swinging doors.

I swallowed, feeling my emotional vomit ready to make its appearance. I wasn't fucking having that. I didn't need Jasper on my case. "How is she feeling?" I asked lightly, almost arrogantly. I wanted him to think I didn't care, but that was useless.

He shook his head, his blonde curls all over the place. "Weak."

Well, why should I care? She _was_ weak. Stupid fucking human.

God, I am an asshole.

I looked at Jasper, who nodded. He knew what I was about.

"I'm going to step out for a minute. Make another call. Carlisle knows a guy who might know what Edward was doing. Don't make her cry again," he added, his voice harsh.

She was sitting silently at the table with her back to me, pushing her eggs around on her plate. Her heart hitched as I entered the room. She could tell I was behind her, and I hadn't made a sound. What the fuck was that?

"So," I said casually, leaning on the doorframe. "Breakfast any good?"

She looked up at me, her eyes fierce and flashing, searching my soul for sins and secrets. I cringed. "Well, I'm not playing with it before I eat it, if that's what you're asking."

I winced. "Be-" I tried to say it, but she cut me off.

"Bella? Who the _fuck_ is Bella? I'm _the human._ You know what Peter? You don't need to apologize. You're right. It's in _your_ nature to look at me as food. I can't blame you for that."

My heart sank to my stomach, and I cursed it for not remaining where it should. "Be-"

She shook her head, sending her scent all around me, "You know what? I'm suddenly not that hungry."

She left her plate on the table, and brushed past me without another word, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"What the fuck did you do?" Jasper demanded. He was shaking his head back and forth, looking towards Bella's room.

"I tried to apologize. I thought you said she was forgiving!" I said, more incredulous then I deserved.

"Technically she did forgive you." He frowned, "I've never seen Bella like this. I've never even seen her swear."

"Well then maybe it wasn't just her love Edward tweaked. Maybe it was her sparkling personality as well!" I spat, but Jaspers eyes lit up again, and he grabbed his phone, dashing back out the door.

Leaving me with the fucking human. Bella. Fucking Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 5

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

It was cloudy and raining lightly. I drove my car up to St. Louis, desperate to calm my thoughts. My kind. _My_ kind. I knew what she meant. Bella had been exposed to two different vampire worlds. Human drinkers and vegetarians. _My_ kind were the monsters. She thought I was a monster and she didn't even know the whole story. My story. I was one of the worst kind of vampires out there. I had spent half my existence killing other vampires. At Jasper's side. I wonder if she knew that? I doubt it. Jasper hid that shit deep. I don't blame him. It really was fucked up.

The human had gotten to me. Bella. Beautiful. She had gotten under my skin and for some reason her opinion mattered. I never cared what the Cullens thought about my being a human drinker. Hell, _they_ were the anomaly; I was just going with the flow. But the way that she looked at me, the way that she spoke? It was almost as though she pitied me. Me! Stupid human!

I didn't want her to be mad at me. I didn't want her to think I was a monster. I didn't want her to think she was weak. I didn't like that I didn't want her to hate me. I was weak. She wasn't weak. Not in the least. She was a badass little human, hanging with vampires and from what I had heard, could stand her own. Getting knocked around by a tracker and living to talk about it? Ridiculous. Getting bit by a vampire? Jesus. She had to feel that pain, that horrible pain. No. She wasn't weak. I was just an asshole.

I still didn't know why she had me feeling like a stupid idiot half the time. I was nearly a hundred and eighty years old, I should be able to form sentences and act normal. I was actually quite charming when I needed to be. But no, she had my shit a mess. Maybe it would have been healthy to interact with humans more. Maybe I had fucked myself?

I wasn't sure how long Jasper intended to stay, but as a peace offering I stopped by the store and got human essentials. Food. I wasn't really sure what she would like. I bought her new shampoo and conditioner because mine was guy stuff. It smelled all wrong on her and drowned her delicious scent. Something I shouldn't enjoy, but I did. I found a bottle of strawberry shampoo, which made me smile. I hadn't smiled in forever, and this wasn't a good reason to be smiling. She shouldn't be able to make me smile.

I picked her up some pajamas too. I couldn't remember, but jeans seemed like they would be uncomfortable to sleep in. Maybe she slept naked. Fuck, we're not going there. I paid for my things, and drove as slow as I could back to my cabin. Maybe I should just leave. I had a house down town. I just liked my little cabin. It felt less empty. No, I wouldn't leave. She couldn't run me out of my house.

I put the food away in my brand new, never used fridge. It made it look weird. Which made me laugh inside myself, because in reality, it being empty constantly was much more weird. I put her bathroom things away, leaving the pajamas on the counter, and went to find Jasper.

"I don't get it." He said. He was perched on the fence like he was ready to spring. I hopped up beside him, letting my legs hang free.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling out a cigarette. I liked smoking. As a vampire, it was essentially the same. You breathed the smoke in, and you breathed the smoke out. Except I would never get lung cancer. Who really smoked for the taste?

He grabbed my pack, knocking one free and lighting it, "I have never seen Bella not forgive some one. She's really angry. I'm not sure I have ever seen her angry before. Upset, yes, but never angry."

I frowned. I didn't want to be the one to cause these things, "She hates me."

"No. There isn't any hate. Confusion, anger, annoyance, conflict." He shrugged, "She hasn't asked for Edward once since we arrived here. But we'll need to talk about it eventually."

"What do you think Edward was doing?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure. But Eleazar might. He worked for the Volturi. If Edward was manipulating her emotions, it sounds like a hunting mechanism. It may have been unintentional" He paused, "At first anyway."

"You can stay as long as you like," I offered, "I would like a chance to make amends with your...sister. I guess she is sort of family."

"You should tell _Bella_ that. She is very passionate about her family." He agreed.

I laughed, "Why should I believe you? You said she would forgive me."

We returned to the house, him with his thoughts and I with my guilt.

"Jasper!" Bella chimed, her familiar greeting. She reached her arms around him and hugged him. He kissed her damp hair, and smiled.

She must have showered. The scent of fake strawberries lingered in the air but it was nothing compared to her. Her scent. She was wearing the pajamas. They seemed so fit her, so there was that.

"Thank you for the pajamas," she said, but her smile faltered as she turned to me. "Did you pick out the strawberry shampoo?" she asked, her voice hard.

"Yes," I said tentatively.

She looked conflicted, "It's my favorite," was all she said before returning to her room. She sounded angry.

I looked to Jasper, who looked confused, "It isn't you. She's conflicted, _her_ emotions are flooding her and it's probably confusing." He smiled "Everything she feels, she feels deeply. She's like an empath's wet dream."

Oh not just an empath's.

After casting me a rather furtive look, Jasper continued, "Like I have said before, Bella, her emotions are on speed cycle. Right now she's cycling through confusion, anger, guilt, and curiosity." His eyes were wide with wonder and questions.

"She's not a science experiment, you know," I said, repeating her own words, "Not a frog to be dissected." What the hell was she curious about?

Jasper frowned, "I'm not going to ...dissect her. I just want to know the reason behind the feelings." He paused, reassuring himself, "It's imperative."

With that, he disappeared back into her room.

**Jasper POV**

"Bella," I said softly. She was lying on her belly on the bed reading Wuthering Heights. Again. I was surprised Peter had this. He was acting strange. I couldn't blame him, Bella had me on the fritz the first few months and that was a bigger house. I certainly did not have all of his problems with her, but the animosity between them astounded me. They were strangers.

She sighed, smiling up at me. "Yes, Jasper?"

"Don't bullshit with me. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Care to explain your buffet of emotions?"

"No. Not really." She paused, tilting her head, "Pick one and I will explain it. Only one though."

Too smart for her own good, making me pick one was no better then being a mental cock tease. "Guilt. What do _you_ feel guilty for? I kidnapped you, never forget that."

She sighed, her little shoulders rolling forward, "I just stopped loving him." She said softly. "I looked at him and I was looking at a stranger."

"Explain to me what it felt like before. You said you were having trouble sleeping?" I asked, stroking the length of her hair. She really was very beautiful, very delicate. Strong willed though she was, you couldn't help but want to protect her. She was going to make a very fierce vampire, one day. According to Alice. But it wasn't going to be with Edward anymore.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder. It would always seem odd how we sank into such a physical relationship. Edward would shit his pants.

"It was like I was seeing us from outside of my body. It began with a headache. I just started noticing how I wasn't myself when I was with him. That I conformed around him like a rubberband was being pulled. Like water fitting to its container. He controlled me, coerced me, and guilted me into fitting a mold not meant for me. It wasn't even meant for a human. And he refused to change me. Because it was what he thought was best. It was like I was in a relationship with him, but I wasn't a part of it."

"You don't need to be guilty, darlin'. You can't help what you feel. As an empath, I know that. You should always trust yourself and what you feel, Bella. You did the right thing by coming to me."

"Mmmkay." She wrinkled her nose, feeling conflicted, "Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Should I apologize to Peter? I wasn't very nice." She looked like a guilty toddler. "I mean, he's letting us stay here and he's you're friend. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"Bella, Peter was way out of line when he said what he said. I know he truly didn't mean it. He's feeling rather conflicted himself these days and he isn't use to socializing with humans. You don't need to say sorry. But if you want to forgive him, do it because you want to, not because you think you should."

"Mmmkay, Jasper," was all she said. This thinking for herself thing wasn't coming easy.

There was a soft knock on the door.

**Peter POV**

I knocked on the door, feeling like an intruder in my own home. The human...err...Bella had me walking on eggshells but it really wasn't her fault.

"Hey, I ordered a Pizza. I thought you might be hungry."

Jasper excused himself, giving Bella a pointed look. "I'm going to make a call. Eleazar said he would have answers for us, sugar."

I met Bella in the kitchen. She opened the box before pulling down a plastic plate from the cupboard.

"Mushroom?" She asked, looking up at me, the same confused, irritated look on her face when she asked me about the shampoo. I was beginning to think she was rather ungrateful.

"Um. Yes...is that bad?" Shit, how should I know? I just went with my first guess. "I guess I forgot meat."

"I don't eat meat. Ironic, isn't it?" She said wryly, "But...mushroom is my favorite." She said the last part with a small voice. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, deeply confused.

She sighed, "Know." She bit her lip. "You ordered my favorite Italian dish. You bought my favorite shampoo. You knew not to order meat on my pizza. How do you just know?"

I didn't have answers, so I skipped straight to my apology.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you," I said, exasperated. I sat down at the opposite side of the table trying not to watch her eat. I failed miserably. It was kind of interesting.

"You can watch me eat, Peter. I'm used to it by now." She said, plucking the thought from my head. It was disconcerting when she did that. I suddenly understood what she meant about the 'just knowing stuff'.

I'm sorry, too," she said, though she shouldn't have, "I don't judge you because you sustain yourself from human blood. It's natural and I understand that. I was just angry. I hate feeling weak and breakable. Being considered food takes that to a whole new level."

"I really don't consider you food. Jasper had just irritated me and I'm not good with people."

"Well, I don't carry on conversations with my dinner either so I don't blame you for that," she teased. "Will you take your contacts out?" she asked abruptly.

It surprised me, and I wasn't sure I was comfortable with her seeing my blood red eyes. "Why? My eyes are kind of alarming." They'd be bright red too, as I had just hunted.

She smiled, picking at her slice, "It's all gold eyes from where I stand. I've seen the red eyes, but I have never been able to admire them, if you know what I mean."

I laughed, "Admire them? They are a mark of a killer, Bella." She was even stranger then Jasper let on. I was certain she must be mental.

"I don't think so. Humans kill animals and eat them. We don't look at ourselves as killers," she said. Sounded weird, coming from the vegetarian.

"Different species," I countered.

She giggled, and my breath caught in my throat. "We're all animals, Peter."

I raked my hands through my hair, rubbing the back of my neck with my other hand. She was making me nervous. Jasper wouldn't let me live that down. "You really want to see them?"

"Only if you want to show me."

"Okay..." I removed each contact, already flimsy from the venom. I flicked them in the garbage and looked at her. Waiting for her to cringe, really.

She bit her lip, hiding a smile. A fucking smile.

"Very...intense," She said. "You could get lost in them."

I shuddered inwardly, catching myself getting caught in her stare. Bella thought my eyes were intense, but her own...captivated. If any a human were able to _dazzle_ it would be Bella.

"Bella, stop making Peter feel awkward," Jasper chided strolling into the room.

She wrinkled her nose, an adorable human habit, "Am I making you feel awkward, Peter?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 6

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

The first two weeks passed with little incident. Bella and I had formed a rather tentative friendship. Jasper still gave me a dirty look every time he could but he never questioned my flurry of emotion. If I couldn't keep up with them, I was sure he couldn't.

"Bella, go call your dad and let him know how your _cruise_ is going. That's a fresh phone. Only use it once." He tossed Bella the phone, which she didn't catch. Surprise, surprise.

"You should really know better, fucker," she snapped, but her face fell into a smile. She'd been swearing a lot lately. Edward never let her swear. Jacob, her friend, thought it was funny. I couldn't blame him. "Hey, can I call him outside? Obviously I am not going to tell the Forks Chief of Police I ran away with a vampire and you can check my call when I get back."

Jasper looked out the window, "It's raining, Bella."

"Jasper, we live in Forks, that's not new," she said, a little irritated.

She came back twenty minutes later soaking wet and smiling like the Cheshire cat. My eyes widened as I breathed in her scent, something I did absently before I could catch myself. Jasper on the other hand, seemed to avoid that. Then again, he thought she smelled like sex so I didn't blame him.

"Good call?" Jasper asked bewildered, taking the phone and crushing it into dust.

"What? Oh. Mmmhmm," she said, distractedly. "As far as phone calls go. I mean, what can you expect? Oh yeah, no news is good news..."

Jasper looked at her his head cocked to the side. He shook his head at me, confused.

"I'm hungry." She announced, but then she started to giggle, "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Stop it, you're freaking me out."

I smiled, tapping Jaspers shoulder. He looked bewildered.

"Dude, Jasper...she's fucking stoned."

"What!" Jasper looked at me, and then back to Bella, who was, indecently still giggling. "No she isn't. Bella is a _good girl_."

I shook my head, inhaling deeply, "Her blood smells off. She's high as a kite, Jasper."

He imitated me, frowning. "What the fuck Bella?" he asked, leaning forward and grabbing something out of her pocket.

"Hey!" she frowned but was fighting back a smile. "I was hiding that from you, Jasper. So let's put that back, okay? Pretend with your pretty vampire head you never saw it. It'll be okay, I promise, emo."

"Emo? I'm not emo." He was trying not to laugh at her, trying desperately to cling on to his big brother façade. "Isabella Swan, would you like to tell me when _this_ began?"

"Not really, Jasper Whitlock," she replied, sprawling out on the couch, stretching like a cat. Jasper had her order clothes online. She was wearing a Queen shirt, and it made me laugh. For a gay guy, Freddie Mercury rocked the fuck out, I met him once; he was cool. I couldn't remember the last time I listened to music, but I knew that I liked Queen. "Not that long ago," she said eventually.

Jasper chuckled, sitting down beside her, "How do you get away with it? I mean, before when Alice could still see you regularly." He was obviously not just speaking of Alice.

She did the stretching thing again, a little squeak escaping her lips. "The rez. Alice can't see the werewolves. Those Indians grow _good_ shit," she breathed, pressing her hands to her mouth like she was being naughty.

"Werewolves?" I asked, incredulous. Jasper was right. She is a danger magnet.

She nodded vigorously, "Jacob. My best friend. He's the alpha."

"The Alpha of the Quileute werewolves, and rightful Chief of the tribe, smokes pot with you?" Jasper asked, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Every time I go. He said he needed to find a way to keep me off the damned motorcycles." She bit her lip, "Oops. I hadn't mentioned that."

Jasper looked horrified, "Motorcycles? You were driving motorcycles? Bella, you can't walk without getting hurt."

"Hey," she grumbled through a smile, "I'm actually pretty good. I only got hurt once," She pointed to the long thin scar on her forehead, "Here. Bled like a bitch, it was good no one was around."

"Jesus, Bella, you could have been killed!" Jasper roared, clearly upset. If she had been riding for that long, and she wasn't dead, I didn't see the problem. If she wanted to ride a motorcycle, then that's her choice. Fuck, I'd let her ride my Ducati. I sure as hell never get the chance. Thing just sits and collects dust in my garage.

She looked up at him with glossy eyes, "I wasn't living anyway, Major! Not with Edward the Enforcer! I mean the boy wouldn't let me handle gardening tools without holding his hand! I needed an outlet. This is an outlet, a natural human experience and stuff."

I fought to smash down the surge of satisfaction I felt as she called Edward a boy. It was irrational for me to feel that way. Except for maybe the fact that Edward was a child. Little brooding, angsty-pants teenager.

Jasper eyed her suspiciously, "Were there any other _outlets_ you tried?"

She giggled at me, _at me!_ "Do you believe this guy, Pete?" She asked, patting Jasper on the face with a loud _smack_, "Only cliff diving and on occasion I make Jacob let me ride him."

Jasper and I both gasped.

"Oh wait not like that! On his back...when he's all puppy." She said, bursting into laughter and blushing at her mistake.

"You rode...a werewolf?" I asked, unable to picture it in my mind. But Jasper had other things on his mind.

"YOU FUCKING CLIFF DIVED?"

"Sir, yes sir! Major, sir. Yes, I cliff dived. Just once. Scared the crap out of me." She admitted, "Jasper, you're so soft."

She had her fingers braided in his had, and he looked at me and burst into laughter. "Jesus, Bella, what else are you keeping from Edward."

She sighed, containing her ministrations through his hair. He was almost purring. I wondered what it felt like, and frowned. I didn't need the human touching me, "I guess I protected Edward, too. From shit he didn't need to know about." She said softly.

Jasper grimaced, "Bella, will you be okay here with Peter? Your crazy stoner emotions are making me feel sick."

Bella stuck her bottom lip out, pouting, "I'm sorry, Jasper. There is a possibility this shit was laced with what ever else those Indians smoke. My mind goes fifteen billion different places when I'm...toasted." Giggle. "I think so hard I forget what I'm thinking. Which is sometimes a good thing, if you think about what I might be thinking about. Ya know?"

"All right, well, I'm going to go hunt. I'll give you two hours to calm the fuck down." He kissed her cheek, "I'd think I'd like to see you drunk, Bella." He added, before leaving.

She turned to me, a sly smirk on her face, "He probably wouldn't, really. I _always_ take my clothes off."

I think I whimpered.

She sat cross legged on the couch, glancing around the room, "Hey...hey." She said, smiling at me. I gasped when her tiny warm hand caught mine, unaccustomed to the sensation in my palm. She pulled me forward, "Sit, yes, sit right there. Back towards me, please." She pointed to the spot on the floor before her. Hesitantly I did. I wasn't sure what she was doing, and I was pretty sure I should have just left. Yes, I needed to leave.

I shivered as she ran her fingers through my hair, each fingertip leaving a blaze of fire behind it, "It still makes you uncomfortable to be around me, doesn't it?" She asked, letting her nails dance lightly across my scalp.

"It isn't your blood really," I admitted, though that was partially a lie, her blood smelled delicious. "I am not accustomed to humans at all. I've never interacted with them other then well..."

"I think I can help you, maybe. Would that be okay, Peter?" She asked, peering around my shoulder to look at me. Her face was no more then six inches from mine, her sweet breath playing across my mouth, awaking monsters in me that were better left for dead. I forced myself not to lean forward and breathe her in more deeply.

She bit her lip, awaiting my answer. What should I say? I didn't know what she was asking. I shivered inwardly at the sound of my name on her lips, and the way her chocolate eyes burned into mine, searching for a soul I didn't have. "How would you propose to do that?" Well, that was fairly eloquent, by current standards, anyway.

She smiled, "Tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable. I am not entirely in the right frame of mind, though that might be a good thing. At least my blood smells funny."

Then with little warning or preamble, she snaked her arms around my neck, her tiny, soft hands pressed against my cheek. I put one of my own hands over hers, soaking in the warmth. "You're hugging me." I said stupidly.

She released me, and my skin stung from the loss of her warmth. I had never felt anything like her skin against mine with nothing but one thin layer of cotton between us, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean t..."

"No, it wasn't too much. It's just that...its been twenty years since some one _hugged _me." I said softly. Charlotte. She hugged me goodbye. There was nothing warm about that embrace.

Bella pulled herself of the couch, kneeling in front of me, "You miss your wife." She said. It wasn't a question.

I bristled, and made to pull away, but her tiny hands caught mine, holding me in place. Anchoring me. Centering me. "It's okay, Peter."

Was it? I didn't think so. It hadn't been okay in a long fucking time. I certainly wasn't okay. I was all kinds of messed up. Then again... No one had told me it was okay in the last twenty years. No one even told me it _would_ be okay. There hadn't been any one to tell me, to promise me. No. It wasn't okay.

"Come here." She whispered, pulling me to her. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders, crushing me against her. I raised my hands awkwardly, but dropped them into my lap before she could notice.

Ack. This was wrong. I cannot form attachments with humans. That's like a human loving a cow. Then eating its brother. I stiffened, pulling away from her. I felt sick; I couldn't even look her in the face.

"I'm sorry Peter. I can understand why this would feel strange to you. My dad doesn't hug one deer and then shoot it's brother." She assured me, and I could not figure out how she did that. How she thought _my_ thoughts so nearly clearly. She was like my own little piece of humanity. I didn't like it...but...I wanted it. I didn't like that either.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap as I had seen Jasper do many times. She was so tiny, so weightless. I wasn't sure if this was too much, but she didn't struggle against me. It was bold and brash, and I should have walked away. But this little human girl had found so many simple ways to connect with me, to crawl under my iron-tough skin. I didn't like it at all but I could not ignore it.

She snaked her arms around my chest, pressing her warm cheek against my shoulder. As stealthy as possible I inhaled her scent, and all the little things it entailed. The strawberries, the cream, the...other thing. But there was more. There was warmth, and rainwater, and the subtle scent of pine trees. Sweat, tears, it was all there. "I don't look at you as food." I said softly.

She didn't look up at me, but held her spot on my shoulder, "I wouldn't hold it against you if you did, Peter." She was tugging lightly at the edge of my collar.

I held here there, stiffly. It was still awkward, but the warmth she was creating against me was inviting. We sat in silence, just breathing. Staring at each other, searching for something. Time past to fast, and suddenly the warmth was gone. Two hours passed. I shouldn't have missed it, but I did. I felt weak.

She was standing, smiling down at me. "Jasper is going to be home soon. I'm going to go take a shower, as should you. We'll need to wash our clothes as well."

I frowned, my shoulders dropping a fraction. A human should not have noticed, but Bella did.

"I'm not ashamed Peter," She said softly, dropping to her knees once more. "Any time you need this," She hugged me briefly, "I'm here. However, I am certain Jasper will not...approve."

She stood up again, running her fingers through my hair quickly. I fought the urge to lean into her touch, I wanted to so badly. But her hand retracted, and she spoke again, "I'm here if you ever need to _talk_ as well. I can't read your mind, emotions, or future. You could lie up and down to me and I would never know. But I can still listen."

She disappeared into the hallway, her footsteps, her heartbeats, and her breaths echoing against the silence. I didn't move. I let her sweet, steamy scent swallow me, as I attempted to both understand and squash my emotions. I was feeling things I shouldn't. I didn't want to feel guilty when I hunted but if I grew any closer to Bella, I certainly would. But I didn't want to give this up. What ever this was. Comfort. It was comfort and I liked it. I craved it. I didn't understand why she would want to help me, or how she even could. There was no hesitance in her actions. Maybe it was because she was high. I really didn't think so.

She stepped out of the shower in her pajamas, though it was early. I was still as stone in the spot she left me. She ran her fingers through my hair once more, standing beside me again. Not in front of me as a leader, like Jasper, or behind me as a ward, like Charlotte, but beside me. I looked up at her with my blood red eyes. I would have liked to smile then, show her some sort of appreciation, but my face betrayed me. I couldn't do it. Not yet. Not now. It wasn't okay.

"Leave your clothes outside the bathroom door and I will get them in the wash." She said and then turned into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 7

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

The shower smelled so strongly of her scent, I found myself sitting on the floor of the ceramic tub just breathing it in. It calmed me. She calmed me. This was so fucking wrong. I drank from humans. I couldn't do this! I shouldn't do this. A pet. A pet, a pet, a pet. Like a dog you scratch when you're having a bad day. Bella couldn't be a pet- she is so much better than that. Was I no better than Edward? Yes, I was. I didn't love her...I just...I couldn't help but be pulled to her, pulled under the water's surface by those big brown eyes. I was a fucking mess. I had poured all my years of grief into the darkest part of my mind and now it was trickling out slowly. Slow was good. I could handle slow. I could certainly handle it with the human's arms wrapped around me, keeping me together. Bella. Warm, strange Bella.

"You guys managed not to fight?" Jasper said, as I stepped into the kitchen. His eyes were the perfect shade of gold and for a moment I envied that. I let it flicker by before he could pick up on it.

"She's very...pleasant...when she's stoned." I added, only a half-truth. Truly she was down right amusing high. She was pleasant nonetheless.

Jasper chuckled, pulling down things for her dinner. It surprised me; he cooked for her even though she could do those things herself. "She's hilarious. I really wonder what else she does when she isn't under Edwards's wing. Already she is more outgoing, more open. And she swears like a sailor but I think that's the werewolf."

I grimaced. I didn't like the idea of her fraternizing with fucking werewolves. They were volatile and her friend Jacob sounded like he was a young one at that. "She _rides_ them."

He frowned, flicking on the stove. "Yes. I am not sure which I dislike more. Her on a motorcycle, or her on werewolf." He grumbled.

"Could I take her on the Ducati?" I said abruptly, once again unsure what had come over me. Why the hell would I want that? Why would I want to go anywhere with her. The warmth, it was the warmth. I think. Fuck.

He looked at me, tasting my emotions. Well, all he was going to get was a massive amount of confusion. I had no idea what would make me want that.

"Would you feel comfortable with her so close?" He asked, stirring the vegetables in the pan.

I nearly laughed, but kept my calm facade, "I will manage. I think we bore her. Can't have her thinking we're old, can we?" I joked.

"Yes, because one-hundred plus years is youth in its prime." Jasper replied, as he began to boil rice.

_Strawberries._

"You're practically a child compared to Carlisle," Bella said, sitting at the table. "Besides Jasper, what are you eternally? Twenty-two? And you Peter?" She turned to me, her eyes betraying nothing.

"Twenty eight."

She giggled, shaking her head as if to dispel a thought or memory.

"What's funny?" I asked feeling a little irritated.

"You're nearly the same eternal age as Carlisle. Except well...you don't have that fatherly air about you. Carlisle just seems older."

Jasper set her customary plastic plate in front of her, "He has to. He's passing for thirty-three at the hospital. A difficult feat for an ageless vampire."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, because being impossibly beautiful is_ so_ hard."

I didn't have to be an empath to know that she didn't see herself clearly. Impossibly beautiful..._le fucking sigh._

Jasper ruffled her hair, "Eat your dinner and knock that self-depreciating shit off. I will tell you what, Gone with the Wind is on at eight and I will watch the whole stupid thing with you if you look at me and say you're pretty."

"You're pretty, Jasper," she said without missing a beat. "Gone with the Wind it is."

"Brat."

At eight o'clock we shuffled into the living room. At this point, I couldn't even remember how I spent my time before they showed up. I am pretty sure I did a whole lot of nothing, and then some pouting, and probably bitched out loud to myself. Bella lay out on her tummy, her chin propped in her hands. It looked uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to mind. She watched the movie, and Jasper attempted to keep his snarky comments to himself. Some shit about historical inaccuracies. Yeah, yeah, we know, you were there.

I watched _her, _trying to figure out what made her tick. What made her sharp enough to get under my impervious skin? I got nothing of course. The answers were in her fucking eyes, and I certainly couldn't look there. She made me feel like a goddamn idiot half the time. So I cast aside my mental dissection of her mind, and went with something a little less constructive.

I just looked at her.

Her hair was fanned out across her back, some of it lying on the floor. She was in pajama shorts today, and a matching jersey knit top. She cracked her toes against the floor and it made me wince. It didn't seem to hurt her, but it sounded awful. She locked her ankles together, swinging them too and fro, the muscles in her thighs flexing taut and releasing. Everything she did was fluid and with an awkward kind of grace.

Jasper's head jerked up forcing me to look at him. Great, it was the _what-the-fuck _look. I shrugged, forcing my eyes to the TV as Scarlet O'Hara tumbled down the stairs. _Nice time to jump into the story, Peter_.

The movie ended, and Bella got up to go to bed. As he would every night, Jasper hugged her tightly and asked his nightly question.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Not yet, Jasper."

It continued like this for the rest of her time in St. Louis. When Jasper would leave, I would come to Bella, either in the living room, or in her room, and we would sit and hold each other, staring in silence. Sometimes we talked, about everything and nothing. Such a strange addiction, I thought. And addicted I was. I learned that there was so much behind the human skin. She loved Shakespeare, and listened to Lynyrd Skynyrd. She'd broken more bones than she could count. She didn't have a favorite color and she had no tolerance for pets. She hated designer clothes and loved her beat up pick up truck. She missed her mom and loved her dad. Jacob Black, a werewolf, was her partner in crime. She was strange and passionate, curious and shy. I found myself longing for Jasper to just fucking leave already. I needed Bella time. I needed to feel whole again.

"What do you remember from your human life?" She asked one day, her t-shirt clad back pressed against my chest, legs spread out against mine as we lazed about on the living room floor. I was playing with her hair, inspecting every little split end.

"Fireflies. My mother, a little bit. Not her face. I remember I was terrified of horses and I was friends with a slave named Harrietta."

I felt her stiffen in my arms but relax quickly, "You had slaves?"

I shrugged, "I didn't. My parents did. I was too young to know any better, really. They were never mean to me, and Harrietta... she was my first kiss."

Bella giggled, and I groaned. Why did I tell her that?

"Awe that's cute." She said, "Do you know what happened to her?"

I frowned, because I honestly didn't, not really. "I know that she was sold to a woman with a kind hand, who liked an educated slave. After that...well...I am not sure."

"At least you have that. You know? That memory." She said, turning to look up at me. Her deep eyes caught mine, searching me, searing me. She could see things that I couldn't, I was sure of it. Then again...she was human, so I was probably wrong.

"What about you? What about your first kiss."

She blushed, heat searing through her body, melting into mine. Her scent flooded the air, knocking me senseless. "I, uh...well...honestly my first kiss was Edward."

"Really? No one before him? I mean...you were what...seventeen when you met him."

She laughed, "And the perfect picture of innocence, in his eyes. I have come to learn that Edward is never one to accept secondhand things. Including me. He relished the fact I was perfectly un-touched. He wanted it all for himself." She added bitterly.

"Do you regret it? What you've done with him." I asked.

She shrugged, "Not much to regret. Edward is very...old fashioned. I should be surprised he kissed me." She laughed, and I felt my dead heart swell. There was something so enjoyable about her laughter. I couldn't deny it. "I can't even bitch that I am a nineteen year old virgin. He's got me beat by a mile and a half. I doubt I'd last one-hundred and nine years."

I let my mind stumble over the mention of her virginity, for her sake and mine, and onto Edwards instead, "Edwards a fucking virgin?" I said, incredulously.

She laughed again, "Oh yeah. Not that I wasn't willing to rectify that situation. Looking back, I seriously question his sexuality. I practically served myself up on a sliver goddamn platter."

"His loss, right? I mean, he turned out to be an asshole, so if you didn't walk away with anything else, you walked away with _that_." I couldn't say virginity. Thinking about that word made me cringe. Fuck. I was twenty-eight and I certainly wasn't a virgin.

She nodded her head, before letting it rest against my shoulder, "You're right. I should be happy. However, two years of constant rejection can kind of kill your self-esteem. I know that I am plain, but...I mean...he kept me around. He must have thought I was a little bit...attractive. I don't know."

"I think you're beautiful," I blurted out, inwardly groaning at my verbal vomit. Why the fuck did I say that?

She was blushing again, straight down her chest, and I briefly wondered how far exactly that blush could go. Fuck. _Don't think about that._

"Really?" She asked timidly, her head dropping, tucking her chin against chest. I picked up another lock of her hair, wrapping it around my fingers. I shouldn't be doing this. I should have walked away the first time she wrapped her arms around me. Why didn't I walk away?

Because I was in too deep to stop, and I knew it.

"Yes really. When Jasper showed up with you in his arms, I was a little disappointed. I couldn't help but think you were much to pretty to die."

_Breathtaking. That was the word._

The heat was creeping back through her, one blush fading into the next, "Well, uh...thank you Petey, I think you're pretty, too."

So many things were wrong with that. _I _would have blushed if I could have. One, she called me Petey. Two she called me pretty. What the fuck?

"Pretty Petey." She sang, once again reading my mind. "Thank you, though. I don't believe you for an instant, but thanks for trying."

"Don't believe what?" I asked, confused.

"That I'm pretty, Petey, keep up. It's silly. You're surrounded by vampire perfection- flawless bodies, flawless minds, and the occasional talent. I'm a silly, plain human. There is no comparison. I'm not even that pretty by human standards. I'm short and boring."

Boring. Ha. Who the hell did she see in the mirror looking back at her? Because I saw endless brown eyes and perpetually pouting lips. I saw freckles on her chest that begged to be counted. I saw a scrunched up little wrinkle between her eyes when she was lost in thought.

Really though, I saw way too fucking much.

"You're so strange, Bella." I said, with a little chuckle. "You're very beautiful and even some vampires have scars and flaws."

I would know.

She gasped, snapping me from that darker train of thought. "Peter. You said _my name_." She turned around, pulling herself to her knees in front of me, "Oh my god, you said Bella."

"I've said Bella before," I said indignantly, though I wasn't sure if I had said her name out loud yet. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

She smiled, and I felt myself momentarily brain-fucked, "Does this mean I'm not 'the human' anymore?"

"You haven't been 'the human' for a while, darlin." I said, a small smile playing on my lips. I reached up and grabbed her waist before she could move, "Though, you are still _a_ human." She squealed as I began to tickle her. I couldn't help myself. If I couldn't smile like I meant it, if I couldn't laugh with my whole heart, I could certainly watch her do it.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, trying to wiggle out of my grip. "Peter if you don't knock it off I will pee on you!"

Well, that made me stop. Eww.

And in stopping, I realized the position we were now in. Somehow, Bella had maneuvered her legs, encasing mine between them.

She was straddling me.

And I realized just how hot her body could get.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Well, if I felt it, she certainly did. This was great, fucking great. Why the fuck was this happening to me? What the hell had I done to deserve this? Oh, that's right. I had a hot, hot, human inadvertently grinding on my cock.

And shit, I enjoyed it. A little too much.

The familiar blush crept across her face, and she was looking anywhere but me. Without another thought, I flipped her over, flopping her onto the couch with a little 'oomph'

"Uh, shit. Bella, I'm sorry." I said, turning my back to her and staring at the floor, "I...uh...fuck."

She swallowed, "Um...no. It's okay. Uh...those things happen...I guess...right? I mean...it's natural...and uh...I have to go." She bolted off the couch and into her room without another word, leaving nothing but the racing echo of her heartbeat.

Well. That was fucking awkward.

"Peter?" Jasper asked, standing in the doorway, "Uh..."

Great, Jasper had to see me in all my mortifying glory as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 8

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Jasper didn't ask questions. It was my personal opinion that he really didn't want to know. Or maybe my mortification overruled my lust. I wouldn't be surprised; the reality of the situation has me soft almost immediately.

Bella, being that she is Bella, handled the horrific situation with her own brand of awkward grace and near instant forgiveness, chalking it up to a body's natural reaction to such...friction.

_Yeah, right._

Three weeks she'd been here. Or rather, _they _had- Jasper and the human. Miss Bella, Isabella Marie Swan with too many scars to count and a mouth like a sailor. More human than most humans. Beautiful. She was sitting at the little kitchen table in cotton shorts, a tank top, messy hair, and an expression to kill. Bella wasn't a morning person.

"How did you sleep?" Jasper asked her, scrambling putrid smelling eggs. She was very fond of these disgusting hard-shelled balls of slime. But watching him crack them open against the side of the pan always forced strange memories back from my mind, my human mind. There must have been chickens on the plantation.

"Oh, good." Bella was staring intently into her coffee as a slight pink blush crept across her face. What was that about?

"Very _good _dreams?" Jasper chuckled, setting her plate in front of her. She ducked her head, ignoring his question. "Uh huh. They were pretty intense, there Bella. I had to leave before I sexually assaulted Peter's furniture."

Bella's eyes widened, and the blush deepened. "Stupid fucking empath. It's bad enough you know what I'm feeling, do you need to air that shit?"

Obviously my train of thought was two seconds behind, but when I caught up I crashed. Was Bella having...dirty dreams? The realization must have been apparent on my face, because Bella's head jerked in my direction, where she proceeded to stare me down till I took a cautious step backward. She was almost daring me to ask.

But ask what?

Jasper frowned, "Now, sugar, I am sure uh..._those _dreams are normal for a girl your age." He said, making Bella cringe. "I mean you can't control your dreams."

"Jasper? Please shut the fuck up," she said flatly, to which I had to chuckle.

"Fine, fine. Next time I won't go in and nudge you once you get talking. Maybe then we can hear who's staring in these dreams. How about that?" He teased.

She spit a mouthful of orange juice on the table, muttering, "fuck my life," and quickly excused herself to her room where she proceeded to not leave for several hours in a very un-Bella manner.

Now I couldn't even look at her.

_Torture._

_She's just a human._

_Right, keep telling yourself that._

"Hey!" I said, mildly indignantly, "You give me shit about embarrassing her, but you just mortified the poor girl." I said with a small smile. I kind of wanted to know what had her so flustered as well.

Jasper laughed, "You're not her brother, though, are you?" _No, sir. Thank god for that._

Jasper had broken his regular hunt-every-two-days rule when he realized I hadn't hunted in two weeks. I understood his concern, I really did. My eyes were almost black now, and even though I am rather desensitized of Bella's scent, on occasion her blush or sudden spiking heartbeat would have venom pooling in my mouth.

So I acceded with a quick trip to the city.

It was dark, intercity lights twinkling behind me. I was headed to the warehouse district, where prey was easily found. Drug dealers, rapists, murders, this was their home. It was like the food court at the mall. You could find all your delicacies here, but like mall food, they weren't always the highest grade. But fuck, food was food, simple as that.

Or at least...that's what I used to think.

Now I stood in the alley, trepidation creeping through my dusty veins. What the hell was wrong with me? Vampire. Vampire. Vampire, I chanted.

_This is what you do Peter._

_This is what's always been done._

_Service to the people, really._

_What's different?_

_Nothings different._

Heartbeats echoed in the distance. Slow, rhythmic, musical really. There were two of them, two men. One lay unconscious, propped up against the side of the building; while the other sat beside him, needle in hand. Great, _tainted_ blood. Whatever, I just needed to hunt and get home. If I hurried, I might be able to get Jasper to go hunt tonight.

Then I can have Bella all to myself.

_Should I want that so much?_

_No._

The heartbeats pounded as I emerged from the shadows. He was looking up at me through dark lashes, needle in hand, half pumped. Shit.

"Hey man..." He mumbled, hands twitching, "Get lost."

I sighed, feeling more resigned than ever, "I am lost. I'm damned." I explained. Why was I talking to him? _Quit talking to your food Peter._ "I've got less of a soul than you do." I crouched down beside him, popping off the tourniquet, and extracting the needle. He was calm, demure almost. He thought he was hallucinating, and it wasn't strange to him. "I'm damned, you're damned. In the end, I promise this is a good way to go, all things considered. Maybe murder will help you out when you're standing at the gates of judgment."

Was it? Will it? Was I helping him? Did he deserve this?

I looked at the man beside him. No heartbeat. He was dead.

His...friend, who let him die...would join him.

"I'm not going to lie." I explained, lifting the crook of the man's arm to my mouth. It was marred with needle marks, so badly a tear made by teeth would go unnoticed. "This is going to hurt." I bit into the skin, and it parted like butter. Bitter blood poured through me, foul and tainted. But...did I deserve better? No. Who was to say I was deserving of this.

The man's heartbeats stuttered to a stop, and I wiped the small trail of blood from my lips. As I had expected, the crook of his arm was far too gone. There would be no need to dispose of these bodies. They had disposed of themselves.

I looked at my...victim...if that was what he was...one more time. I shouldn't have. I should have walked away. I should have killed him quickly, never spoke, and walked away.

Brown eyes. Flat, glossy, dead brown eyes. Had they been endless once? Had they seen sins and souls? Brown eyes. It was all it took.

I fucking cried.

I don't remember how I got home, but I was home, and the lights were on. It hadn't taken long. I found a quick, easy meal, and needed no disposal time. I wish I wasn't home. My body was wracked with newfound guilt. Why was I guilty? So I had hunted, as I always do, I had found prey so close to death and helped him along. He was wasting his life so why not help him out? An unworthy soul, right?

There it was. That's why I was guilty. Who was I to judge him? Killing him was no different than killing Bella.

Oh god. The thought made me want to retch.

"Peter?" Jasper asked, his voice so full of concern that it physically hurt to hear him. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

His reassuring waves of calm did little for me, but...knowing that he cared did. "I'm...I'm going to my room."

"Your room?" Bella asked, knowing I hated it there.

I didn't answer. Not her. Fuck.

Bella sat on the couch, her brown eyes, _oh god those eyes_, flashing. I couldn't look at them. I felt sick. I shut the door behind me, locking it with a small click. Stupid bed. Stupid bed with its pristine white duvet and absurd amount of pillows. Fuck.

How had I gotten here? No, not sitting against my abandoned bedroom door on the floor, but here, in my life. One hundred and fifty years of non-existence and I had never questioned my means of nourishment. It was her fault and I couldn't hate her for it. She had accepted it, so why couldn't I? What had changed?

Those damn brown eyes.

All that humanity, that skin that I craved. I thought she had gotten under my skin but it went so much deeper than that. She showed me what it could be like. What life could be like. She showed me what I had been missing all these years, perhaps even with Charlotte.

Comfort. The comfort of home and hearth, and all of that shit. Comfort in the form of words. In the form of silence. Comfort in the way she hugged me. Of little fingers brushing through my hair. Comfort in a pair of endless brown eyes.

God I needed her. Right now. I needed those warm arms around me telling me it would be okay. Would it though? Would it ever be okay?

_With her, it could be._

_She's not yours though._

_Fuck, don't remind me._

_Wait...do I want her to be?_

_..._

It didn't change a thing. I still wanted her; I needed my comfort. I needed those damning brown eyes and that little smile. I needed to smell her because it soothed me. It shouldn't, but it did, and I was a sick motherfucker.

_You're nine years older than her_

_So, it's just comfort. It isn't like that._

_Are you sure?_

_Of course. Besides..._

_Besides, what?_

_Doesn't matter. Can't be like that._

_Do you want it to be like that?_

_..._

I didn't know what I wanted. Who did? Indecision was a way of life. There were just too many choices to be made. But they were my choices...she had said that. God, I just needed her here. But she didn't need to see me like this. She didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to look at me and know the reason behind my red eyes. But she did and she lo-liked me anyways.

_Wishful fucking thinking, asshole. Have fun breaking your own heart._

_It isn't like that._

As if she could read my mind, as she always seemed to, I heard her heartbeat behind my door. Her smell, strawberries and cream, and something else, drifted over me and I was immediately, albeit only slightly, more at ease.

A little scrap of paper slipped beneath the door. I picked it up, and unfolded it. My stomach did a little, weird flip-flop.

_Window_, it read.

She wanted to see me.

I heard her shuffle along the hallway, her beautiful soprano voice filling the confines of my house. I shouldn't like it as much as I did. But I couldn't deny it.

"Jasper, I'm going to bed now."

"Are you ready to go home yet?"

She sighed, and I could hear the smile in her voice, "I may never be."

I was in her room before she was in her room. She smiled, her mouth opening then quickly closing. We couldn't speak; we didn't need to. She pointed to the bed and I raised a brow in question. We never sat on the bed. We sat on the floor...the bed...well...it's a bed.

She shrugged and smiled, taking my hand.

She sat against the headboard and I laid my head in her lap. This was more intimate than normal though maybe that was just me. I reveled in the way she brushed her fingers through my hair. She was telling me it would be okay. And I believed her.

She couldn't lie if her life depended on it. But I would have believed her anyway. I closed my eyes, pretending to be sleeping. Ah, sleep. I wondered if I would be a morning person. I almost gasped as her fingertips ghosted across my eyelids. I wished it were her lips.

Holy shit. No you don't.

_Yes, you do._

_Doesn't matter, it isn't like that._

_..._

Her body adjusted, leaning down. I was oddly aware of how close her breasts were to my face. Too aware. Her lips brushed across my ear and I became ice, frozen still. _"Stay, if you need to, Peter. I'm always here for you." _She said so low, I almost didn't hear.

Did I need to? _Yes._

I sat up while she lay down. She was wearing those pajamas. The ones I bought her. She did the little stretch thing and I kind of wished I could watch her toes curl. Weird thing to wish, but I wanted it. _What was wrong with me?_

_"Goodnight, Peter."_ She mouthed, and her eyelids flittered closed. The light from the window cast shadows against her lashes and she seemed impossibly more beautiful, because those eyes didn't care what they saw in the red.

Fuck. I am a monster.

It goes much deeper, so much deeper than she knows. The early years, those first years with Jasper. She's seen the scars, I'm sure. On him, on me. And she knows what they are, because she has one too. God, how much can she forgive?

She forgave Jasper for almost killing her.

She forgave me for being a jerk.

She forgave me for killing people.

She even forgave me for owning slaves.

How deep can it go?

Could I tell her my story? Fuck, I hated keeping it from her. She seemed to like me well enough, and I would hate for it to be in vain. I'm a monster and a much darker one than most. How many vampires had I sired?

And how many had I killed?

Too many.

She didn't talk in her sleep. She didn't stir, or even move. She was still as stone, nothing but breaths and heartbeats letting me know she was still alive. I wanted to touch her, like she had touched me. I wanted to touch her face, her skin. But I didn't. It was wrong. What was wrong with me? How had I grown so close to her?

_It isn't like that._

_Is it?_

I left before she woke. I didn't want to, but...she was mean in the morning. I would hate to have her wake up and regret her invitation. I sat at her side, that's all I did.

But...I had been in her bed. Beside her.

Jasper only did that once and that was because I upset her.

It seemed...important to me.

_Wishful fucking thinking, Whitlock._

Bella was seated at the breakfast table when I decided to make an appearance. She was in those pajamas still, her hair a mess. Wearing a smile. She was happier this morning.

_Had I done that?_

"Mornin' Peter," Jasper said tentatively, "Feeling better today?"

I smiled, "You tell me."

"Ah well, I try not to know it all." He smiled back, and nodded his head. I was feeling better, and he had no idea why. I bet it was driving him fucking crazy.

"So, I'm gonna head out here in a few hours to hunt. You two gonna be okay?" Jasper asked, leaning against the counter. No eggs today. Cold cereal. It smelled...less hideous.

My stomach did that floppy thing, and I tried not to be excited. I was and he noticed. He once again leveled me with the _what-the-fuck_ look. He never questioned me though and for that I was grateful. He would leave and I'd have my Bella for the whole day.

_My Bella. Don't do that Peter._

_It isn't like that Peter._

"We'll be fine Jasper." Bella said, realizing I hadn't answered. She laughed at me, knowing I was lost in thought. It was kind of embarrassing actually.

If I were human, she could make me blush.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 9

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Jasper made his retreat and we wasted no time falling into our ritual.

"Take off your shirt," She ordered lazily, patting the bed beside her. I just stared at her. I wasn't exactly comfortable with partial nudity and if she was going to be taking of her shirt I would have to leave. After my...incident...I can't even fathom why she still wants to practice our...sessions.

She must have sensed my discomfort, "Peter, you've grown very comfortable with our contact. I would like to bump it up a notch. I have been told that skin-to-skin contact, with my skin anyways, is very intense. I'm keeping my shirt on, though," She added hastily, blushing immediately.

I removed my shirt and sat cross-legged on the bed beside her. I may have been a monster, but I was a southern gentleman at one point and I knew better than to sit on a ladies bed without invitation. But after last night, I guess she was okay with it.

She climbed into my lap and I settled my arms around her waist. She smiled tentatively, before wrapping her own arms around my chest.

"Oh!" I gasped quietly, as her fingertips left trails of fire where it touched. "It is very intense."

"So I have been told. Is it too much?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, this is fine. But I'm keeping my pants on." I said mock-sternly, causing her to giggle. I loved that I could cause that reaction. It isn't often that humans laugh at me, or with me, or at all in my presence.

Silence settled over us, but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. I knew she was curious about last night, but she wouldn't ask. I wasn't even sure what I would say. Instead she surprised me with the only question that could further mortify me.

She sighed, and her sweet, warm breath washed over me. "Tell me about these." She said, dancing her fore fingers along my crescent scars. She would have seen them on Jasper, but I wasn't sure she understood their significance.

I tensed, frowning. I didn't like talking about that part of my life. She was too pure, too clean to hear my stories.

"What do you know already?" I asked, assuming there was a reason she asked.

She continued her ministrations on my marred skin and for once I felt no shame in them. It was as if her touch washed away the remorse. "I know that it was vampires who did this. Many of them. And...I assume it was during your time with Jasper. The Vampire Wars."

"Yes." I wasn't sure why I was whispering. "It's not exactly a bed time story."

"I'd like to know anyway, Peter. In case you haven't noticed, I'm knee deep in a horror story as it is." She paused, "I won't judge you, if that's what you're worried about."

I swallowed hard, wondering if she knew more then she was letting on. "What do you think I have done that you might judge me for?"

Her fingers stopped on a particularly deep scar on my throat, "These scars, these vampire bites, they meant to kill you, that much is clear. And as you are alive, I can only imagine that every single one, every vampire that attacked you is dead now."

She was so perceptive, so keen. It was disconcerting. "Yes." I sighed deeply, adjusting my hold on her, not to mention my hold on myself. "It began with a vampire named Maria..."

So I began, unwinding a tale that I had never told. The only people who knew my place in it, knew it from their own point of view- Jasper and Charlotte. I spoke of the newborn army, Maria, and her tactical methods of choosing her victims. I danced over Jasper briefly, his story was not mine to tell, but I explained how he helped Charlotte and I run and how he joined us many years later.

"After their year was up the newborns were disposed of. That was the worst part." I swallowed hard as images of billowing purple smoke assaulted my memory. "Maria had an ever growing army so there were newborns to dispose of daily, in batches. We were rewarded when we did our job. The blood was endless and the cost of a human life never valued. You killed to eat. You fed and did your job. I had a few jobs. I was to dispose of the newborns as well, once they peaked. You ripped them apart and burned them or you were ripped apart and burned. I don't know how many I disposed of. Thousands maybe. I was with Maria a long time. Some of them fought back."

"It should have hurt to kill them, but I had no humanity left. Many of them were my own vampires, created by my venom. They should have been like children to me, but they weren't. They were a challenge, an order, a meal ticket. After my year was up, I was put in charge of changing them, because I showed a massive amount of restraint, and killed a lot less of them than Jasper. I showed skill in military tactics as well as newborn training. I also had an uncanny ability to gauge the outcome of events. Not exactly seeing the future but more like déjà-vu. It isn't a gift; it's just ingrained in me." I let loose a breath I did not know I was holding. "So there you go. I'm a monster."

Her tiny arms tightened around me and I realized I had made her cry.

"I'm...I'm sorry Bella." I said, unsure of what to do. "I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked up at me then with those watery doe eyes, "I'm not crying for me, silly vampire. I'm just sad you had to go through that. You were forced in a life and given little direction. You're not a monster, Peter. You're no different than me. From the time I was born, I was told what to do and I did it. That was that. But as I got older, I learned I had choices and I made them. Just like you. You made the choice to leave."

At some point, I began to cry. And though it should have made me feel weak and pathetic, it didn't. It felt good to cry, as good as tearless sobs can. It felt fucking great. Comfort, I thought. I needed this. I needed Bella. She was making me whole, putting my broken pieces back together. All the shattered pieces of me.

When my sobs had finally stopped Bella took my face into her hands, something she had never done, and brushed her tiny thumb along my bottom lip. "Look at me, Peter. Maria took a piece of you with her. A piece of your heart and a piece of your soul. Don't argue, I believe you have one," she said sternly, when I attempted to protest. "And then Charlotte did the same. She took a chunk of your heart and soul as well. But it doesn't make you less of a person or less of man. They do not make your choices, you do. They do not live your life. You do. Don't live for them anymore. Live for yourself."

She stood up slowly, running her fingers through my hair as a departing gesture. Today I leaned into her hand, something I would normally restrain myself from, and she smiled. "Shower time," She said, leaving me alone on her bed swimming in her scent and sympathy.

After my shower, I found Jasper in the kitchen like I always did. Bella was back in her room, doing whatever it was she did in there. I tried not to think about that.

I barely had one foot in the kitchen when Jasper crushed me into an awkward embrace, a smile plastered across his face.

"Quit touching me, faggot." I hissed, but really I was afraid he would smell Bella.

"You told her." He said simply, holding me at arms length, "You told Bella your story."

I frowned, "She told you?"

He shook his head back and forth, returning to the pantry, "No, but I can tell. You feel like I did the day I told Alice. You feel...lighter, Peter."

"I do," I agreed, a little confused, "You're not mad I told her?"

He looked up from the fridge, "Did you tell her about me?"

"No, it's not my story to tell."

He shrugged, "I'll tell her, but maybe not today. One perspective is enough. It feels good doesn't it, Peter?"

It did feel good; it was something that needed to be done. Char and I never spoke of Maria, never grieved. She ceased to exist in my mind until the day Char left me to return to her. Bitch.

I gasped in my own mind. I had never ever thought of Char in that way. I loved her, even after she left me. But the thought was refreshing. She was a bitch. She fucking left me to return to the devil incarnate! She left me and the life we struggled so hard for, to go back to that other life. She willingly chose to be a monster. She wasn't the woman I thought she was. She wasn't the woman I loved.

"Peter?" Jasper said awkwardly. I felt myself smiling, really smiling for the first time since she left me. I felt...happy.

"It's good to have you back, brother." Jasper said softly, clapping me on the back. I just smiled, lost in my own bliss. This emotion was strange to me now. I felt foreign in my own body, but it didn't feel bad. I wondered if Jasper would be happy if he knew Bella made me this way. If he knew it was Bella who made me smile.

I hugged Jasper quickly, "Thanks for putting up with my shit all these years," I said. Then suddenly an idea dawned on me. I grabbed a box of contacts out of the drawer and turned to let Jasper know my plans.

"Jasper I'm going to take Bella out on the bike. We won't be gone long. I want to...I want to thank her. For listening."

He thought about it, a brief flicker of apprehension in his eyes, "That's okay. I trust your self-control. Have her back in two hours. I need to make some calls anyway. I think I finally figured out what Edward did."

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Peter?" Bella said, a little confused. I never came to her room unless invited which only happened when Jasper was gone, "Where's Jasper?"

"He's in the kitchen. I have a surprise for you. Put on jeans and meet me in the garage." I didn't give her time to reply but shut her door with a big smile on my face.

"No fucking way." She said flatly, and I was worried she didn't like the bike. But her eyes lit up, and she stroked the seat lovingly, "A Ducati? Really?"

I laughed at her dreamy expression. "It's not pretend, if that's what you're asking."

She threw her leg over the bike, and grabbed the handlebars; her back arched lightly, her hair curtaining her face. I had to admit...it was kind of sexy.

The growl from the kitchen informed me to knock that shit off or Bella wasn't going anywhere with me.

"Why is Jasper growling?" Bella asked, hopping off the bike.

I grabbed the leather jackets off the coat pegs and handed her the small, brand new one, "I have no idea. Now put this on. It's new. Char hated this bike. She said it made her feel out of control."

"Well, that's the point," Bella said, in an isn't-that-obvious tone. She was absolutely right of course.

"Helmets. Mine, of course, is for show." I hopped on the bike, kicking it started. "Now get your ass on the bike, Sugar, Jasper only gave us two hours."

She gave a little squeal, sliding on the bike behind me and wrapping her arms around me.

We drove into St. Louis to the Botanical Gardens. It just seemed like a place Bella might have liked. She hadn't left the house since she arrived and that was a month ago.

"Wow, Petey! I thought the bike was the surprise. This is beautiful. Thank you." She said, walking through the giant greenhouse.

She called me Petey. For some reason, I didn't even care.

"Part of it. I thought you would like this though. This is a very human thing to like." I said, realizing how stupid I really sounded around her.

She laughed and my world felt a little brighter for that moment, "Peter, you were human once, you know that right?"

"A very long time ago," I informed her with mock stiffness, "Now, I am just a rock."

"If you're going to be a rock, you'll have to be a diamond," she said with a smile. "Cold, hard, and sparkly in the sun."

We walked through the garden exhibit just talking. The quiet was calming and much of our time was spent in comfortable silence. She told me about her family-her erratic mother, her police chief father. She told me about the Cullens and how much she loved them. How she missed Jacob terribly. As she spoke, I realized that at heart she wasn't nineteen. She was a woman, calculating and perceptive, trapped in a teenagers shell.

"What about you?" Bella asked, turning down another walkway, "Do you have any human memories? I know you told me a few but..."

I shrugged, "Not really. If you focus on them in your first year, you have a better chance of retaining them. Needless to say, I did not focus on my human memories." I paused, pushing through the filmy veils that clouded my human mind, "I remember I grew up on a plantation in Mississippi. I had a little sister Caroline, who adored me."

"Of course she did. You would make a great big brother." Bella chimed, smiling warmly, "Jasper is a good brother. Emmett, he's a big Teddy bear. Two-hundred sixty pounds of fluff and muscle."

"I would like to meet Emmett. Jasper always speaks fondly of 'the big lug'." I replied, watching as Bella brushed her fingertips along the petals of a magnolia.

"Oh!" She gasped as she turned to face me, giggling, "Peter...there are butterflies _all_ over you."

"Ack!" I grunted, swatting away the stupid bugs that I had not noticed clinging to my clothes, "They shouldn't do that! They're supposed to fucking flee in terror."

Bella was giggling madly as I tried to resist the assault of the butterflies. It made no sense. "They tickle!" She breathed as they brushed against her skin and suddenly we found ourselves in a storm of brightly colored wings. Bella was looking up in wonderment as they circled around us, her chocolate eyes alight, and her beautiful mouth played into a smile.

What came over me I will never know, but whatever it was I couldn't stop it. I captured her face in my hands, turning it up to look at me. Before I could even blink she was in my arms, her palms against my chest as she looked up at me.

"Bella..." I tried to say, but I was cut short as her mouth pressed against mine, both our eyes opened and surprised. When we did close them she melted against me, her lashes fluttering to a close again. My tongue danced across her bottom lip, praying for an acceptance I did not deserve. But her lips parted, and the kiss was deepened and it was then that I realized I had fallen helplessly in love with Bella.

She broke the kiss gasping for air, a human need I completely forgot about. She stared up at me all wide eyes and silent, and I had no idea what to say.

"Bella… I'm sor-" I began but she cut me off, blushing furiously.

"Oh, god. Don't be sorry! Anything but that, please!" She pleaded, refusing to look me in the eye.

I lifted her chin, wiping away the one tear that escaped, "Good, because I'm not." I said, kissing her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 10

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

We rode back to the house in silence, forced by the roar of the bike to shut away everything that should have been said. I couldn't tell her that I loved her, of course. She could never love me back and she was much too caring. She would blame herself for my loving her and somehow convince herself she had led me on. Really, all she did was show me that if there was no one in the world to hold me, to promise me it would be okay, there was her. And I needed that. I didn't know I needed it until she wrapped those arms around me, humanity in her hug. And watching her eyes light up as butterflies rained down on me, she looked so beautiful.

She couldn't love me back, and while it hurt, I understood. Accepting though she was of my choice in meals, she could never look fully past it. Could she? Either way, even if I became a vegetarian my past would be there haunting us forever. No, no, no, there was _no_ us. But I would take what she had given me. Hope. I would take that hope and live with it. Maybe some day I could tell her, but...not now.

"Pretty deep in thought there, Peter?" Bella said, snapping her fingers. I must have been sitting on the bike for a while, because we were in the garage and I hadn't noticed. Bella was standing by the door, jacket and helmet hanging up on their pegs. "I can't have been that good of a kisser as to render you speechless."

"Oh, I don't know about that." I said wryly, laughing.

She wrinkled her nose, a little giggle escaping her perfect mouth. "Are you flirting?"

I got of the bike, a stupid grin on my face, "I believe I am."

"Well knock it off, Jaspers going to think I broke his brooding little brother." She teased, shaking out her mahogany hair.

I scoffed, "I'm not the little brother."

In the house we found one very annoyed looking Jasper. "You broke Peter," he said, which made Bella laugh like a mad woman.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't radiating sunshine out my ass. Yeah, I was that fucking happy.

"I can't feel either of your emotions. She is now blocking everyone. She's projecting. Knock it off Bella, it's freaking me out." He really was freaked out. He looked...defenseless.

"I don't know what I am doing Jasper! You know that! It just keeps...growing." She said exasperated, sitting down beside her irritated brother, "Jasper...if you pout how can I tell you what happened to Peter at the Botanical Gardens.

"What were you doing there?" Jasper asked, curious through his irritation.

Bella shrugged, "Peter took me there to get me out of the house. Anyway, do you want to know what happened to your brother or not?"

Jasper gave me annoyed look, and shrugged, "Sure."

"He was attacked by an angry swarm of butterflies and he actually screamed like a girl because they would not go away."

Jasper was fighting a smile, "Butterflies, Peter? You're supposed to be a big scary vampire."

"That's what I fucking said. Bella did some sort of voodoo fucking magic and they wouldn't leave me alone." I grumbled, plopping down into the chair.

Jaspers phone buzzed, "Alice," He said, flipping it open.

"Hello, darlin."

_"Jasper bring Bella home immediately,"_ The pixie was frantic.

"What happened? Did you see something?"

_"I've been catching glimpses of Bella, but it isn't good. Things keep changing. I saw another vampire. He's holding her in his arms. It looks like bites her, Jasper. It might be the Volturi, or someone Victoria sent. You need to get her home with the family. We need to be on lock down. I love you, Jasper." _Then she hung up.

I was gripping the arms of the chair so hard I was sure it would tear. I didn't want her to leave, not yet. I just...I just found her. If she left I would have to be that monster again.

"What did Alice see?" Bella asked, her human ears too weak to hear Alice.

Jasper was stone beside her, his mind in full on tactical mode. He hadn't even heard her speak.

"Alice saw that you were coming home. You were leaving tomorrow. Can't bet against Alice can we?" I said, forcing a smile. Anyway, I had just bought myself one more night with her.

"Why would I go home? I certainly did not make a choice to go home," Bella said, looking at me, distressed. "What's going on?" My Bella, perceptive as always.

"We'll leave in the morning. I have some loose ends to tie up." He looked at Bella and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his mouth to her hair. I wanted so badly to growl and was all too happy he didn't know what I was feeling. Brotherly love, Peter. No need to get jealous. She isn't yours in the first place. But the monster inside me growled _mine, mine, mine_.

"Don't you want to see Esme, darlin? We've been here for a month. Emmett's probably pulling oaks out by the roots he's so anxious to see you. And we have to be driving Peter mad by now. Not to mention the cruise excuse it going to get old. You're not even tan," He tried to tease, a mild attempt to soften this blow.

He really relied on his gifts too much. If he knew how angry, distraught, and crushed I was he would crumble to his knees. Instead, he was taking my Bella away.

"I guess," She mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest on the couch. "What about Edward?"

My heart sank to my stomach. She wouldn't take him back would she? After all he did to her? She had reclaimed enough of herself to know that he was a fucking idiot, hadn't she? I could feel myself panicking, and forced myself to take a deep, slow breath.

"Jasper, he's going to be pissed. And quite frankly, I don't want to look at his lying fucking face." She looked up at Jasper, biting her lip, "Should I move back in with my dad?"

I was fucking elated. If Jasper wasn't handicapped at the moment, I would be missing a limb. It would be so obvious that I was completely done in by this girl.

"Isabella," Jasper said softly, "don't worry about Edward. I will see if Carlisle can get him out of the house for a while. Maybe get him up to Alaska. And for the love of god, little woman, do you really think Esme would let you go so easily?"

"I guess not." She said smiling, "You should hunt, Jasper. Maybe we won't have to make many over night stops on the way." Oh she was good.

"Probably. But if I'm going to hunt, I should go now. I'll be back in the morning; I'll need a long haul tonight. I will even bring you breakfast." He ruffled her hair, "Take care of her Peter. And uh...yeah don't eat her." He added, like he did every time he left her with me.

He was barely out of sight when she launched herself at me.

"Peter! I don't want to go back there!" She cried, climbing into my lap. I pulled her against me, closer than our protocol. If this was the last time I would hold her it was going to be good.

"I know, sugar." I said, comforting her. It was weird to be on this end of the pain. For so long, she had held _me_. She had comforted _me_. "It will be alright," I promised, echoing her words. "Everything will be alright."

She pulled my head to hers, capturing my mouth with frantic kisses. I could feel the desperation, the need to be closer. It was mirroring my own. This kiss was different from our first, not only because it would be our last but because it was full of empty promises.

_'It will be okay'_

No it wouldn't.

_'I'm sorry this happened.'_

No we weren't

_'Maybe it's better this way.'_

Like hell it is.

And too, it was full of '_I love you__'__s'_

All of the ones that could never be said.

I carried her to her room and laid her out on the bed. She refused to break this kiss for any thing more than breathing. With her hands wrapped around my neck, she pulled me on top of her. I couldn't fight her; I needed to feel her against me.

"Peter," she whispered, looking up at me through teary doe eyes. My contacts had long since dissolved, and I could see my red reflected in her eyes.

"Peter," she said again, but this time the name was followed by the sound of a zipper. My zipper.

Going against every fiber of my being screaming for me to take her now and make her mine, I captured her hands and brought them to my mouth, kissing each finger. "No, Bella. Not like this." I whispered against her ear. I rolled over, beside her keeping one hand laced in mine. I needed at least that much. I needed that contact. Some contact, anything.

She was crying now, and I didn't know why. When I tried to wipe her tears away, she turned her face away.

"Don't touch me, Peter," she hissed, effectively breaking my black heart. "Why should I be surprised? No one wants me. Not Edward, like I care, and now, not you. I'm just a stupid human."

I pulled her to me, and cradled her face in my hands, "Bella, I do want you. Badly. I don't care that you're a human! I just..." I had to take a breath; I didn't know what to say, "If we do this now, it will hurt so much more when you leave tomorrow. I can't take that. It will hurt too much."

She pushed her tears away, burrowing her face into my chest. I could feel her tiny hands clutching my shirt.

"I'm not ready to leave," she whispered. "Edward stole everything from me. He can't have this too!"

'This' meant me and her. There may not have been an '_us__'_. But there was a '_this_.'

I ran my fingers through her hair, something I had longed to do since the first day she wrapped her arms around me. "What did Edward take?"

"Me. He made me...not me anymore." She was confusing herself, searching for words, "He took pieces of me, and I will never get them back."

"Oh, honey. Remember what you told me? When you said that both Maria and Char may have taken pieces of my heart and soul, but it didn't make me any less? Edward can't make you any less than what you are, sugar. You are still you! Jasper says you have already rediscovered so much more of yourself. He told me you never use to cuss like a sailor, and look at you now!"

She gave me a watery chuckle, but the sound broke my heart, "I know. But, no mater how much of myself I get back, Edward left his mark. He changed me. I'll never know what I might have been if he hadn't come in and fucked up my life."

I kissed her forehead, her hair, and her nose. I kissed each eyelid, and the warm wet trails her tears left. "Our experiences don't make us who we are. We still make our own choices."

She looked up at me again but her brown eyes were sparkling. Dazzling. Soul searching. In that moment, she made me think that maybe I did have a soul. "I don't think I'm mad at him. If it hadn't been for him, Peter, I would have never found you."

"Then I can't be mad at him either, my Bella."

She swallowed, "I want this, Peter. I want you. I know it will hurt, but I want that piece, Peter. I want your mark on me."

My dead heart was breaking, but I couldn't tell her no. Because I wanted this, I wanted her. So instead, I kissed her, soft and sweet, unlike any kiss I had ever shared with anyone. Her tiny hot hands hooked my shirt bringing it over my head, and with trembling hands I did the same for her, pulling the little pink tank top from her tiny body. No bra.

She was blushing, embarrassed and there was beauty in that too, "You're so beautiful, Bella." I promised her, kissing away her sad tears. I'd be crying too, if I could. She smiled as I trailed kisses down her body, across her jaw and collarbone. I kissed my way between her breasts, pausing at her belly button. It was cute, and I felt like pansy for thinking so. Looking up once for permission, I tugged at her pajama shorts, and panties. She lifted her hips allowing me to tug them off.

"Please," She whispered against my shoulder, "I need this. I need you." She pulled me into another fierce kiss, her little hands snaking down to my un-zipped pants, pushing them off my hips. She used her feet to push them from my knees, taking my boxers with them. I let my hands rest at her waist, kissing her hips, and then her thigh. The frantic urgency was fading into passion. Something I had never felt before.

I slid my fingers along her wet folds and she gasped, fingers clenching into the bed sheets. I could feel myself growing harder with every moan escaping Bella's lips as I pressed my fingers against her entrance.

"Peter...I'm...I've never..." She managed to say, halting my motions. I knew of course, Jasper has said as much.

"It's okay, my Bella, I won't hurt you." I promised, laying my cheek against her thigh. Her scent, delicious and concentrated flooded my senses, rendering me near dizzy.

"And your ...control?" She hissed softly, as my mouth moved across her hot mound. I chuckled against her flesh causing her to gasp.

"Your blood is the last thing on my mind, sugar. Now hush. I want tonight to be a night you remember forever."

God, I sounded like a girl.

But I meant it, every word and more.

My fingers continued their matriculation, grazing across her entrance. She was fire against my flesh as I parted her, my tongue sweeping across her clit.

"Oh fuck!" She muttered, biting her lip. It was with that, that I decided to leave tomorrow for tomorrow. Tonight was about us.

Her warm little hands laced in my hair, tugging at me helplessly as I licked her clean. She gasped, bucking her hips against my hand, and I could feel her body begin to tense. She was close. I sped up my tongue, focusing on her clit as my fingers slipped in and out of her.

"Pe...Peter!" She hissed, her back arching up off the bed as her walls clamped down around me. I didn't stop, working her down from her high till she was panting, a thin sheen of sweat glistening from her skin.

I crawled up her body, propping my weight up on my elbows. I couldn't help but grin at her, the little smile on her breathless face, her eyes half open, blush spreading across her cheeks. I had been a little leery. I hadn't done that in a very long time, but apparently it's like riding a bicycle. You just have to get back on.

She surprised me, pulling her knees up and locking me between her legs, " Peter..." She murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck, her big brown eyes burning into my red ones.

I swallowed hard, afraid of hurting her. Afraid of hurting me. This was going to kill me tomorrow but I needed it just as badly as she did. I needed all of her, even if she couldn't be mine. "This is what you want, right?"

"Please," she whispered against my shoulder, as if she needed to beg. There wasn't a thing in the world I wouldn't give her. Not a damn thing. "You, Peter. I want you."

There she goes, reading my mind again. But if she really listened, she'd know. She already had me.

I kissed her, slowly, softly; I wanted this night to last. "This is going to hurt, Bella, just...let me know if it's too much. I'll stop, I won't be mad; I never want to hurt you."

She nodded, her hands re-lacing themselves in my hair as I positioned myself at her entrance. She tensed, and I knew that it wouldn't work, "You have to relax, baby," I said, brushing the hair from my face.

She swallowed hard, deliberating, though if she told me no now, I think I would die. I was hard, ridiculously hard. Twenty-years-without-sex-hard. She was beautiful, but she was more. She was soft where she should be, and firm where it was needed. Legs just long enough to wrap around me, and perky breasts that fit in my hand like they were made for them. And an ass, god her ass, the only good reason to watch her walk away.

"Kiss me," she said at last, forceful resolve written on her face. I just stared at her, getting so lost in her again, as often happened if I looked too closely or caught her eye. She wiggled beneath me, causing me to groan, "Now, Peter. Kiss me...and..."

But the words were lost in my mouth, as I crashed our lips together. Her tongue fought for dominance, wrapping around mine, and I slipped inside her inch by inch. Her kisses grew more frantic, her grip on my hair tighter, and I knew that it was hurting her. Fuck I wanted to stop.

I tried to pull out half way in her but her legs locked around me, "No, Peter. Don't stop."

She guided me into her slowly at first, until I reached her barrier, "You and me, Peter. Against the world."

I pushed into her, feeling the break inside her and she gasped, eyes widening. I was in her now, fully, flesh to flesh, waiting for her body to adjust, to accommodate me. She wiggled again, impatient, and I knew it was go time.

Turned out...Bella didn't want a slow fuck.

"Harder!" She gasped, hands clutching against the rock hard expanse of my back. I obliged, slamming into her as she gasped and panted, her face flushed.

Unfortunately, I wasn't going to last long fucking her the way she wanted. It had been too long, and she was too tight, too warm. And so fucking wet. So when she cried _faster,_ I worked my hand between her legs, causing her to jerk against me and tighten around me even fucking more. As if that were possible.

"Shit.. Bella... too tight. God, please relax," I hissed, knowing if she even fucking moved I would come. But it didn't matter, she slammed into me again, her body arching against me, walls clamping around me even tighter, washing me in a new wave of sweet nectar. I couldn't stop now; I was thrusting into her and pulling out as far as I could only to repeat the motion. Cold, hot, cold, hot. The sensation was mind blowing. My vision was blurred; all I could see was her, all I could smell was her, all I could taste was her!

But what really did me in was my name spilling from her lips.

"Peter, I'm...ah!" she gasped; her eyes snapping open, locking onto mine as she came undone. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

I cried out, shooting my cold seed inside her.

I pulled out, lying beside her, staring at her in wonder as she lay there panting beside me. "I lo-" I snapped my mouth shut before I could say it. I wasn't going to do that to her. If ever I could say it, it wasn't going to be now, directly after sex. I wanted her to hear it and know I meant it.

Because if ever I got the chance I would mean it.

"What?" She panted, curling into my side. She looked up with those big brown eyes and I had to look away. I couldn't lie to her like that. I couldn't tell her anything but 'I love you' when she was looking at me like that.

"You're wonderful." I said, instead, holding her against me. We were naked, splendidly naked, skin against skin, fire and ice. And my black dead heart was breaking into two. When at last I caught her eye, she looked every bit as bad as me. Every bit as sad in our mutual bliss. Bittersweet, I thought.

_Could she love me?_

_Did it matter?_

_She had to leave me._

_They always do._

_She's not the same._

_But she's still leaving_.

Nothing more was said. I was screaming I love you silently in my head but I couldn't do that to her now. Now that she's leaving. Now that I am losing her. No. I would let her leave as peacefully as we could. She'll fall in love one day, perhaps with a human if she had any brains. I hated the thought. It broke my heart. But...it didn't mean I had to break her heart, too.

She slept and I watched her. So peaceful, so calm. She was curled in my arms, holding me as tightly as she could in her unconsciousness. We lay like that for hours, not moving, and I thought back on the past month. Just a month since she wrapped her arms around me on the living room floor. Four weeks. Twenty-eight days. Forty thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes. That's how long it took her to change my lifetime of hurt. She had to be an angel.

"Peter," She murmured, but she was still asleep. Jasper had mentioned that she talked in her sleep. She was dreaming about me! I was certain that if I ever found a fucking way to sleep, I would dream about her.

"Peter," she said again, holding me tighter, but her breath was still even. She was still asleep. "Peter, I love you."

Can a heart break and swell at the same time? Could a moment be more ugly and beautiful? She was telling me everything I wanted to hear and tomorrow she wouldn't remember. And she would leave. I couldn't see her again. No. A clean break would be best.

But I wanted her to remember me, at least. Remember what she did for me, how she made me whole. How she filled the holes in my heart, replaced the pieces that were taken away. She was the sun that made everything sparkle. She was my own personal sun.

I crept from her bedroom and down the hall. Char's room exactly was how I left it. I suddenly had the urge to smash everything she touched. Strange. However, I was on a mission. I opened the wardrobe, sending a flurry of dust into the air. It was there, where I had left it. My mother's jewelry box. I had bought it in an estate sale, many years after I was changed, after I met Char. I recognized it immediately through the cloudy veil that covered my human memories. I knew it was my mothers just by touching it and the contents inside were hers, too. I just knew. I couldn't remember what my mother looked like but I remember the necklace she wore. It cost more than our entire farm and it had been her mother's before that, and hers before that. A large, multifaceted heart shaped diamond. It had to be at least five carats.

'_If your going to be a rock, you have to be a diamond. Hard, cold, and sparkly in the sun.'_

Bella's words echoed in my mind. Now she could have my heart and take it with her.

I crept back in the room; she was just as I left her. I eased the chain around her neck, fastening the delicate clasp. I would leave her a note explaining it. I couldn't be there when she left. She would understand, I knew this. I hoped anyway. I couldn't handle any more hugs goodbye. I couldn't let them see me cry. Because big scary vampire or not, this was going to break me.

I set the note on the pillow beside her.

_It belonged to my mother. And now it's yours._

_Don't forget me, Bella._

-_Peter_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 11

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

I sat at the edge of her bed for another moment wondering why I had never given the necklace to Char. _Because it wasn't meant for her_. It was always meant for Bella.

With a sigh and a strangled sob I left her, warm and in her bed. I waited in the living room for Jasper. He was back just as the sun rose, the pink and orange rays bouncing off his skin and illuminating his scars. He seemed too preoccupied to smell Bella all over me. And I didn't care...I wanted her all over me...I needed her all over me.

Ah, Jasper. He was a trooper. He had it so much worse than me at Maria's side but he found his happy ending. He found Alice. Bella was my Alice, and of all people, Alice was the one taking her away. Motherfucking irony at its best, that is.

I thought about the vampire she had seen Bella being bitten by. I would kill him with my own hands if I could.

"Are you okay Peter?" Jasper asked, looking down at me, his brow furrowed.

I shrugged. Lie Peter. Lie. "What the fuck am I going to do now, bastard?" I laughed, "You just walk in my life with your little human, and then walk right out. I'm going to be bored as hell without Bella tripping over her feet all the time." '

"Come visit us in Forks, ya jerk. Roads go both ways, and the Cullens won't judge you. Carlisle is amazing. And Esme? You'll be Esme's new son before you get your foot in the door."

"Yeah, maybe." I said. Lies. Lies. Lies. Clean break would be better, I reminded myself. I needed a clean break. I couldn't see her and not fucking touch her. I'd die and I knew it.

"You know what Jasper? I think I am going to take off. I'm not good with goodbyes." There was more honesty in that fucking sentence than anything else I had just said to him.

"Are you sure? I'm just going to wait for Bella to wake up." Jasper said, flopping onto the couch.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I could feel the venom behind my eyes forming tears I could never shed. "It was good to see you Jasper," I mumbled, before tearing out the door.

Clean break. Clean break. Clean break.

When I returned later in the evening they were gone. Gone like they were never here. I had gone hunting and I felt sick now. Human blood just wasn't the same. I felt worse than I did when I came home from the drug addict. The blood coursing through me felt like poison, like an intruder in my body. I wanted it out. I wanted it gone. I knew in that instant I was done feeding from humans. There was no way I could go back to hunting humans when all I saw was Bella's face.

The house was filled with her scent, breaking my heart all over again. I pushed open her bedroom door. It was her room now and it always would be.

Her scent was stronger here, mixed in with my own and the moment we shared together.

Lying on the bed was a note. Her note, and on top of it the shirt she had worn to bed. It was the same one I peeled off her, and it was lying where we kissed for the last time. I held the shirt to my face, inhaling her concentrated scent. She had left me that. She wanted me to remember. I didn't need a clean break. I needed her. Why didn't I tell her? What the fuck had I just done?

I read the note, curling myself up and cocooning myself in her bed sheets and blankets.

_Peter,_

_I'm always there for you._

_Don't forget me._

_The human, _

_Bella._

I laughed at her last sentiment wishing that I could cry. I couldn't leave this spot, her spot. I held her shirt tight in one hand, and her letter in the other as tearless sobs wracked my body. I just wanted to die.

**Jasper POV**

"We're almost home, Bella," I said, calling her from her sleep.

"Yay," she mumbled feebly, making no effort to hold in the sarcasm.

"Everything will be okay, Bella," I said, and she winced at the words. I wish I knew what she felt. She wasn't making this easy.

In the last month we had grown much closer. She was my little sister and forever would be. I could tell she was upset. It had to be Edward. I hadn't even told her what it was he had done to her yet and she already seemed to hate him.

Though I had not told Carlisle, I had suggested Edward leave for Alaska for a while, lest he be tempted to _dazzle_ poor Bella again. Dazzle my sparkly ass. He was entrapping her in her own mind and altering bits to work for him. He was removing what was her and replacing it with what was him. She wasn't even Bella when she was with him. She was literally a husk, a human body full of ideas that were not hers. She literally woke up one day full of her own thoughts but they didn't seem to fit. They were just as foreign as Edward's. Edward hadn't realized that with constant poking and prodding of her mind, her shield would expand, that it would grow to protect her. Every time he forced her will her shield grew stronger, causing Edward to double his efforts. It was snowballing, a rubber band stretched beyond its breaking point. And break it did, right in his fucking face.

I was right; it was a hunting mechanism to force people to come willingly. It was ridiculously rare, too. Eleazar had to call in some serious favors to get the information. It wasn't a gift really. It was just something ingrained in certain vampires and it was dangerous. It rendered the victim helpless, pliable, bendable. You could convince them to change their name, or to think that they could fly. You could convince them to kill themselves or somebody else. And you could convince them to love you.

I didn't believe that Edward had begun doing this on purpose, but in the end? He knew. He knew when he demanded she look at him. He wanted to put it back; he was desperate to get his ropes around her again before it was too late. _His_ love for her was true. It was skirted the border of obsessive. I wondered if he thought she would love him for real, with a little help.

It was a very Edward thing to do. Make choices for everyone else.

But her shield was expanding and it shut him down completely.

"Bella!" Alice bounded out of the house, planted a kiss square on my mouth and wrapped her little sister into her arms. "I missed you!" She said, so excited she looked like she might burst. But she was worried too, I could feel it.

"I missed you too Alice!" Bella chimed.

Wait a second...I could feel Alice! "Bella, you're not projecting any more! I can feel Alice! Shit, I can feel everyone." I let the relief wash over me. For a minute I wasn't sure it was Bella. I thought I might be broken.

"That's great, Jasper. I didn't want to render you useless!" She teased, hugging me. The collective gasp from the family irritated the both of us. I didn't need to be an empath to see that.

"I have spent a month with him and he hasn't eaten me yet. Give him some damn credit!" she snapped. No one had seen this feistier side of Bella, the mouthy, sarcastic, cursing side.

Rosalie broke out into a smile, "Well then, looks like I'm not the only bitch in the family anymore."

Bella laughed, "Nothing like a little healthy competition." '

To the collective surprise and alarm of our family, Rose wrapped her arms around Bella, and hugged her, "Oh there is no competition, little human. But if you stick with me, you will definitely learn a few pointers."

This was by far the most Rosalie had ever spoken to Bella in the three years that she had been with us. And a hug? What the fuck?

"Alright, Rosie, quit monopolizing our Bella!" Emmett boomed, crushing Bella against him. "I missed you!"

Every one greeted Bella in the same manner. Backbreaking hugs and '_I missed you__'__s_.' She settled back into our lives with ease even though she was very much a new Bella. The real Bella. She seemed depressed but thriving, and I chalked that up to Edward.

Where Carlisle was so deeply disappointed it was painful, Esme was just disgusted with Edward for manipulating Bella. Still, she loved all of her children as mothers do, including Edward. It was hard for both of them. Rose felt guilty for hating Bella because it wasn't really her to hate. Emmett, of course, liked the new upgraded Bella model. Within the first month she had really opened up.

Bella had just come home from her father's house. She had opted to spend the night and catch up with him. We had been home for two months now and Bella never seemed as happy as she did in St. Louis. I knew this house held a lot of sour memories for her; I just wished she could remember the good ones too.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, throwing herself on my bed. This was no longer startling and uncommon, "What is Africa like?"

"Hot and sunny." I replied, wondering where this conversation might go.

"I'm going to Africa, Jasper. In a month." She laughed, "I'm going to join the Peace Corps."

I was startled to say the least, but I knew Bella, and such a thing was perfect for her, "We'll miss you. Every day. How long will you be gone?" Peace Corps was a bit like the Army, once you signed up you were in it for a long haul.

"I haven't decided, between four years or six. But probably four." She said.

"Yes, four. Come back as soon as you can. Does Carlisle know? Esme? Your father?" I was rambling. I didn't want to think this was a random decision. This was four years of her life!

"Carlisle helped me fill out the paper work, we already sent it off. Esme is sad but she understands I need to do something with my life. My dad? Fucking proud as hell. He bought me a new laptop so we could keep in touch. I know he will miss me. And food. The man can't make toast."

"Are you sure about this Bella?" I asked more seriously, "This is a huge thing."

She sat up on the bed, raking her fingers through her hair. "Yes, it is huge. And, yes, I am sure. I need to get away. Not from you and not from Edward...just...I'm making my own choices." Her eyes shimmered at the last part.

"Well, we'll be here when you return. Maybe not Forks, but wherever we are will always be your home," I assured her.

"Thank you Jasper. And I assure you, I will return to my vampires… eventually," she sighed, hurt in her eyes. "I miss him so much."

I couldn't understand how she could miss Edward but even if she did, she wasn't taking him back. He was temporarily exiled. Bella had already forgiven him for his idiotic and possessive actions. He wouldn't come back though, not yet. He couldn't take the thoughts. Everybody was pissed. Esme's anger alone would probably kill him. We all honestly knew he never intended to manipulate her the way he did, and that he was only desperate to keep her. But it didn't matter. He did it, and because of that we were only now learning for the first time in three years who Bella really was.

And we loved her.

She got up off the bed and hugged me briefly before turning down the hall.

"Peter," she breathed. It was nearly inaudible, but the word was a gasp, an echo through the air. I couldn't have heard her right, no...

No. Holy shit no.

I couldn't have heard that.

Even still...I called his phone. No answer.

**Title **- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter **- 12

**Disclaimer **- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary **-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M **for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Betas – jmasencullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 12

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**(ANOTHER MONTH LATER) that makes three, you sillies**

**Peter POV**

The day I came home from yet another awkward animal hunting trip and could no longer find her scent was the day I broke. I breathed and breathed and breathed, desperately searching but nothing was there. I had been holding onto that one last thread that was hers. The thread was cut, and I fell.

I was halfway to Forks by nightfall.

Between Jasper and Bella's scents, the house was easy to find. A massive white Victorian, tucked away from the world behind an endless expanse of trees. I preferred my cottage but then again I was one vampire. Not seven and a human. Bella. _My_ Bella.

Again, I held her shirt in one hand and her letter, her promise, in the other. I hoped she had meant it. Would she really always be there for me?

I had brought the Ducati; it was one more thing that tied me to her. I parked in front of the house contemplating how I should handle this. Should I have called? Did the pixie see this? None of the Cullens knew me, though I looked much less threatening with orange eyes. The first time I hunted after she left, I fell apart. I couldn't do it. Every warm human reminded me of her- reminded me that I didn't have to live like this. Although switching to animals was proving to be a challenge, I had not slipped up in the few months since I had last seen her. I made sure I hunted every day.

I heard commotion from inside. "Who's that?" and "What the hell is Peter doing here?"

But the voice I waited so long to hear was hopeful and I could only imagine how her eyes lit up as _she_ whispered, "Peter?" with her heart hitching to dangerous heights. She wanted to see me...she _missed_ me, too.

She may have been the only human but she was the first one out the door.

"Peter!" she chimed and wasted no time in running towards me.

When she jumped into my arms I was home. Her feet were dangling a foot off the ground but neither of us cared.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered. She didn't waste time, and shit, neither would I.

"I love you too, Peter. What took you so long?" She asked, clutching the front of my shirt tightly.

"I wanted to believe you couldn't love me," I said softly, placing kisses all over her face. The confusion around us was palpable. Jasper was nearly growling.

"Silly vampire," she laughed. I buried my face into her hair, holding her tightly against me.

"That I am."

Alice, a voice I recognized from the phone, gasped. I looked up to see her clutching onto Jasper.

"He's the vampire from the vision," she said, bewildered, "He wasn't...he wasn't biting her. He was _kissing_ her."

Jasper was gaping, his mouth hanging open like a fish. "That's why you were acting weird at the cottage. That's..._that__'__s_ why I found both your clothes in the washing machine. You were hiding this shit from me!" He roared, but Alice held onto him. "That's why she shielded you that day. She didn't want me to pick up on what you are now radiating all over the place. _Love_." Jasper turned to Bella, "You missed Peter. Not Edward. That's...that's why you were going to Africa?"

Bella snorted, "Why would I miss Edward?"

"That's what I couldn't figure out!" Jasper said, shrugging. "Every one, this is Peter."

I looked down at my Bella, "You are most certainly not going to Africa."

She looked so sad. "I have to, Peter. I signed up for four years. It's like the military." She muttered, tears in her eyes. "I just said goodbye to my dad."

"You were leaving today?" I asked, fear coloring my voice. What if I had missed her?

She shook her head 'no', and smiled, her eyes still filled with tears. "No, Alice was taking me to Vegas, a last hoo-rah of sorts. Africa is next month."

Bella didn't leave my side for a moment as I was introduced to the family one by one. Emmett was everything Bella described and I liked him already. Even with the glaring and the brotherly death threats. He looked like some one begging to be fucked with, some one who could take a joke.

Rosalie was certainly a perfect female specimen but haughty to the extreme. She looked me up and down shaking her head disparagingly at Bella, who smiled, shrugged, and said "What? I have a thing for older men."

Fuck me, I would have blushed at that if I could I mean I was only...fuck...nine years older then her.

Jasper was absolutely right about Esme. She wasted no time crushing me into her arms. She looked at me through a mother's eyes though physically we're the same age. There was sadness behind those golden orbs. I knew Jasper had told her his story and that she understood to an extent that I had played a part in his darker past. But the emotion in her eyes as she looked at me wasn't pity. It was love.

"I'm loving the eyes, Peter," Bella said, sweeping her thumbs beneath my lashes. She was beaming, making no effort to hide just how happy and proud she was of my decisions.

"Bella, I could never hurt another human. You've changed me." I looked around Jasper's Pixie wife, who out of the entire bunch clearly did not like either this situation or me. Looking her dead in her golden eyes I said, "You're _my_ Alice."

Her wide eyes softened and she gave me a small weak smile.

"Are you hunting regularly, son?" Carlisle asked setting his hand on my shoulder. This really was a family, not a coven.

I nodded, pulling Bella close to me. "Every day. It isn't easy, but it's what I want."

He smiled then, all wide and white and perfect like a vampire's smile should be. "If you plan on staying, you will find endless support here."

"Are you staying?" Bella asked, excited.

She was glowing. How could she possible think I would ever leave her? "Is that what you want, sugar?" I looked around at the smiling Cullen Family. "Is that an option?"

Carlisle was the one who spoke, but it was easy to see no one disagreed. "Bella is our daughter, if you're her mate that makes you our son. And anyway, you are already a brother to Jasper so consider yourself a permanent part of this family." He paused, "If you would like, we can formally adopt you into the family. We are all Cullens here."

He called me Bella's mate. I know I probably had the stupidest grin in the world on my face but you couldn't have smacked it off if you wanted to.

This could be my fresh start. I could cut my past away. I couldn't remember my human name. Maria gave me hers. That certainly would not work. While married I used Charlotte's. Up to this point I used Jasper's, with his permission of course. It would be nice to be a Cullen but the best part of my life happened when I was a Whitlock. I met Bella as Peter Whitlock. I became a better man as Peter Whitlock. I wanted to stay Peter Whitlock forever. It was who I was, who I had become.

"If it's alright with Jasper, I would like to keep Whitlock." I looked at Jasper who was radiating nothing but joy and pride. He was so happy he was projecting that shit. Bella had some how managed to drop her shield before I arrived so I let him know how thankful I was. "Jasper has done a lot for me."

"Of course, Peter," Jasper said simply, but you could tell he was thrilled. "Anyway, I'm not using it."

"Cullen or Whitlock, either way, Peter, welcome to the family."

"Well, I guess I'm not going to Vegas but if it's all the same, I'd like to let my dad think I went. You know...I want this whole week with Peter," Bella said happily.

Another excruciating month passed but I found that I was taking to the vegetarian lifestyle quite well, golden eyes and all. I had always had excellent control; it was the taste that disgusted me. However, it wasn't the hunting that was so excruciating. It was the simple fact that in a house full of seven vampires and my favorite human, there was no privacy. There was barely even the illusion of privacy.

After dancing uncomfortably around the subject for a bit Esme unceremoniously tossed Bella and I into _our_ new room. Unfortunately, it was located next to Rosalie and Emmett's, who as I quickly learned had absolutely no shame.

But what was the point in shame anyway? Vampires heard everything.

Therein laid the problem.

I was in no need to rush a physical relationship between Bella and I. I honestly hadn't given it a lot of thought. I was just so content holding her and after four uncomfortable confrontations with Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and to my surprise a very scary Rosalie, I was ready to become a monk. Discussing the fact I took Bella's virginity and what that meant was the scariest thing I'd ever faced in my life. Newborns be damned, Rosalie was pure terror.

Bella however, had other ideas.

"Bella, I highly doubt you would like to share your _first_ experience with the rest of your family," I argued, kissing her little nose, which she promptly wrinkled.

"Mean… and it's not our first time, " she said, rolling away from me on our ridiculously huge and mostly unused bed. Esme apparently had no qualms with me doing her daughter. This bed screamed 'fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!'

I scoffed, "You're a goddamn cock tease, and yet I am the mean one!" I growled playfully, nipping at her collarbones. "It's our first time since we've been together, _together_. I just don't want to rush into things."

"You're just terrified of my family. Besides," She rolled back over, pouting, "I can't be a cock tease if I aim to please, Peter," she said, biting that bottom lip.

"She's got you there!" Emmett's voice boomed from the next room, immediately followed by the distinct sound of Rosalie slapping him upside the head.

Bella frowned, "I see your point," she sighed. "It's just...I have to go to fucking Africa. I'm tied to that obligation. Four years, Peter...I don't know if I can do it."

I looked at her like she was the silliest person alive. Did she honestly think I wasn't coming? That I could go a day without seeing her… let alone for four fucking years? I'd live in a cave if it meant she was close to me. Then self-conscious mind-fuck Peter got the best of me and caused me to panic. _She didn't want me to come. She hadn't even asked. Why didn't she want me to come with her? What was going on?_

"Don't...don't you want me to come?" I asked so softly. Her head jerked up at once with a broad smile.

"You want to come with me? I mean...it's pretty fucking sunny there. You might have to live in a cave."

I laughed at her subtle and persistent Peter-mind reading, "Honey, I'd live in a cave for you. I'd live in a hole in the dirt."

She kissed me deep and hard, pulling herself up on the bed to straddle me.

She hooked her thumbs beneath her shirt lifting it over her head and leaving her in nothing but those girl-next-door panties and a matching pink and white bra.

"Bella," I it said hesitantly but my hands betrayed me, tracing the line at the top of her panties from hip to hip.

"We won't have sex until you're ready. I would never force you," she said, smiling at the irony of her words. I had my fuckhot, horny girlfriend throwing herself all over me and she was waiting for _me_ to be ready. Before I realized I was moving, I was on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. Again my hands betrayed me by sliding up her curves and dancing along her rib cages, "It's not that I'm not ready...it's just that..."

"It's just that you like to get me all hot and then turn me away. I'm not playing those games anymore," she said stiffly, but her voice was low and husky and I was much to hard for my own good.

"I..." I began but words were just not coming.

"You what, Petey?" she asked, biting her lip playfully. She fucking knew what that shit did to me.

"I ...ah fuck..." I hissed as she arched her back, grinding her hips against mine in slow deliberate circles.

"What?" she asked again, her fingers hooking my belt loops slamming me against her. She was creating such a delicious fucking friction that I growled. She threw her legs around me, holding me against her hot sex as her body swayed beneath me.

Sweet tension built in my stomach but for the life of me I just could not stop her ministrations. In fact, they quickly became _my_ ministrations. I was meeting her in the middle as I attacked her neck, tasting her sweet salty skin against my tongue. I needed to get off _of _her before I got off _on_ her. Her scent filled the room. Her arousal was very evident. There was no denying it now, the girl smelled like sex pure and simple. Strawberries and sex.

I was panting and groaning much louder then I would have liked. I smiled as I recognized that her breathing matched my own, and the blush on her cheeks that was a reaction to the rising tide in her body. She moaned into my mouth and the sound ran straight to my dick.

"Oh, shit," I half hissed- half growled, my fingers tearing through the white duvet cover on the bed.

Bella laughed, kissing me quickly on the cheek. "You can go change your pants now if you'd like."

I glared at her, too caught up between irritation and pleasure to figure out if I was mad or not. Somehow she had ended up underneath me as I fucking dry humped her and came in my pants like a schoolboy. Twenty-eight years old physically with one hundred and fifty years of living under my belt and this tiny woman just made me cum in my fucking pants.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and boxers from the dresser and ducked into the bathroom.

"Just wait until I give you a lap dance," she teased as I walked back into the room.

"And just where the fuck did you learn to do that?" I demanded once I was comfortably lying in her arms again. She hadn't bothered to get dressed.

"Jake," she said as I growled, "took me to a strip club. I was riveted. I bought some tapes online."

"Let me guess… Edward was to much of a pansy to allow this type of behavior?" I said bitterly.

"I bought them after Edward," she admitted. "I'm so glad you came back, Peter."

"I missed you every day," I told her, playing with the heart shaped diamond at her neck, "The day I couldn't smell you any more was the day I knew I had to come to you. Every day I would curl up in your bed and just breathe. It hurt so much to be away from you."

She climbed into my lap. "I cried every day. No one knew why. They thought it was Edward but it was you. I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," I admitted.

We sat in perfect silence, looking into each other's eyes as we had done every chance we got since the beginning. She had reached out to me to help me. To give me back the humanity I thought I had lost and I fell more in love with her every step of the way. Every piece of my life she helped me find I gave directly to her. When her eyes were locked on mine there were no secrets and no sins. We had a language of our own where nothing needed to be said because our eyes were screaming the only thing that mattered. _I love you._

"ISABELLA MARIE!" Emmett bellowed from the next room. Bella glowered at the name.

"Yes Emmett?" She snapped.

Emmett busted through our door abruptly, "Ugh! Naked baby sister!" he groaned, glaring at me. "Jasper is mad at you."

"Why?" She asked, pulling on her tank top as more family filtered in her room. I didn't particularly like that she was half naked, even if it was family.

Jasper barged in the room, a giggling Alice in tow. "This is why!" he hissed, pointing to his pants.

Bella burst into a fit of laughter, "You too, huh?" she managed to say between giggles.

I would have blushed if I could. The fact she made me cream my shorts shouldn't be discussed with the family. It was worse for Jasper; at least I had an ass grinding on me.

"This is so wrong." He growled, glaring us down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 13

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Our bags were packed and in the car, our flight leaving first thing in the morning. Africa. Motherfucking Africa of all places. But I would walk to the ends of the world for my girl; Africa should be a cakewalk.

Bella crept across our bed; soft curls curtaining her face, her eyes lit with fire. I smiled as she approached me and crawled up into my lap, "Peter..." she trailed off with her fingers lingering at the buttons of my shirt.

"Bella," I croaked, as she leaned forward licking the hollow at the base of my throat. Her tongue darted out; tasting every inch of exposed skin I had to offer. My hands rose of their own accord, coming to rest on the sweet swell of her hips.

She moaned against my flesh and I realized quickly I was grinding her sweet sex against my swelling cock, creating the friction my aching body needed. She quickened the pace my hands had set, grinding harder against me until a low growl emanated from my chest.

"Mmmhmm," she groaned, her mouth seeking out mine. I felt her hands hook the hem of my shirt, lifting it slowly from my body and discarding it on the floor. _An eye for an eye_, I thought and I tugged at her shirt as well letting it fall with mine, forgotten and unwelcome.

I kissed my way up the valley between her breasts, pausing to kiss the pulse point at her neck. She never hesitated at my movements, simply giving herself over to me in complete trust. She laced her hands through my hair and pulled my mouth to hers, her tongue darting across my lips and deepening the kiss with frantic need.

Breaking the kiss, she raised herself on her knees. She was pushing her shorts down and wiggling to free them from her legs and did the same with her panties as well. I reached around her back, unhooking her bra, so it could join the growing pile of discarded clothes.

Ah, the sweet sight of naked Bella. She ruined me for all other women. There was only her. My fingers trailed lazily along her body, circling her belly button once and then gliding from hip to hip. Her breath hitched as my fingers continued their path south, nudging her legs apart where she kneeled.

She obeyed, a muffled moan escaping her lips as she pressed her face into my neck. I slid my cool fingers across her folds, growing harder at the feel of her arousal. So wet… she was so wet for me. My thumb grazed across her clit and her body jerked against me. "Oh, fuck..." she hissed. "More...please, fuck...more," she begged. I slipped two fingers into her feeling her walls immediately constrict around me.

Her hands tightened in my hair. Her breath was hot across my neck, each moan she breathed brushing across my ear. With one hand busy inside her, I snaked the other around her back pulling her closer to me.

"I'm so...fuck...so close..." She groaned in my ear, her hips bucking against my hand. I continued my ministrations, speeding up as she met each thrust of my fingers, her hot core soaking my hand in sweet juices. "Oh, yeah...yes...fuck...I'm gonna...fuck, me..."

"That's it, baby," I growled against her cheek. Her body shivered against me, the walls of her sex clenching tightly around my fingers as her orgasm was ripping through her body. "Oh..." She sighed, her body going slack against mine. "Mmmhmm. Your turn..."

She seemed so tired that I just couldn't ask it of her, "No, Bella, you rest."

She growled that little kitten growl of hers, her hands jerking the button open at my pants. "Take these off and stand up," she commanded, sending a shock through my body that went straight to my already hard dick.

I obeyed, dropping my jeans to the floor without question. She hopped off the bed and dropped to her knees, eyeing me up and down like I was something to eat. "Bella, you don't have to..."

She said nothing as she wrapped her perfect, pink plump lips around my cock, taking me deep inside her mouth. My sensitive head hit the back of her throat and I groaned, bucking against her. I immediately restrained myself before I ended up fucking her face. But Bella was having none of that. She grabbed my ass, urging me forward as I laced my hands through her hair, my body rocking instinctively against her. She worked with my own rhythm, her tongue sliding over the head of my cock every second thrust, and swallowing around the head as I buried myself in her mouth.

"Oh damn…fuck, Bella...so...so fucking...good," I gasped between thrusts, my hips picking up speed as I pushed further towards my release. Bella seemed to take notice of my tension and began taking control of the motions. Her mouth was working every inch of my cock she could take, her hot little hands gliding over every things else. She took me deep in her throat, swallowing hard as I hit the back of it. I came without warning and I came hard. God bless her she swallowed as much as she could but it was too much and she pulled back before I was finished, cum splattering her face.

Jesus, it was hot.

I groaned at the site of her, doused in my cum and licking her lips. She grabbed a shirt, my shirt, up of the floor and wiped away what she couldn't lick. My dick refused to go soft and for once I was thankful for that. From her knees she looked up at me smiling wickedly as the monster inside me was screaming at me to take her.

So that's exactly what I did.

She was on her back with my cock inside her before she could register any movement. I needed to be deeper, further, more enveloped inside her. I threw her legs up over my shoulders and leaned into her, growling, "I'm gonna fuck you senseless, little girl."

Her eyes darkened as her hands clenched the bed sheets, her tight walls clenching around me in sudden orgasm. I wasn't done; I was nowhere near close to being done. Sliding my hands beneath her ass I lifted her up off the bed, slamming her body into me and meeting her with every thrust.

"Holy fuck!" she groaned as her back arched, tits bouncing with every hard motion. She was screaming my name over and over now, her own sweet benediction, as she shook her head back and forth in pleasure. "I'm gonna...shit...oh, my god..." she cried as her eyes rolled back in her head. Then her body was exploding around me again, her sweet juices dripping down my thighs.

"One more time, baby," I commanded with a growl. "You want it harder?"

"Oh, fuck. Yes… Peter... harder..." she managed to gasp. I sped forward, my hands grasping at her shoulders as I ground against her, forcing my cock deeper inside her. I yanked out of her, flipping her to her knees before burying myself back inside of her body. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back against me as I buried myself inside her over and over again.

"God, Bella! You're so...fucking...tight. So tight..."I groaned, feeling my own release imminent. I moved my hand lower, rubbing her oversensitive clit until she stiffened around me. Then her body was locking in place as another orgasm shook her, triggering my own release when her walls clamped down and began milking me fucking dry.

She collapsed on the bed and I on top of her, careful not to crush her as we lay languidly. Panting hard, our bodies were limp in the afterglow of our mind-blowing orgasms.

Stars. I actually saw fucking stars.

"Peter," Bella asked, not bothering to open her eyes. We had managed to redress ourselves but the post-coital glow was still in full effect. The room was bright since one entire wall was a fucking window. She may not have cared that I was a sparkly vampire but I thought that shit was gay as fuck.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied, twirling a lock her hair around my fingers.

"I don't want to get married."

My heart plummeted and my gasp did not go unheard. Wait, what? Was she was leaving me now, too? Jesus, no. Please, no. What had I done to make her want to leave me?

"I mean...I think forever is enough don't you think?" she whispered, rolling onto her side to pull herself closer to me.

What did she mean? She wanted forever but she didn't want to get married? Did she not feel I was committed enough? Absurd little strange human!

"What are you saying Bella? You want to be a vampire, just not with me?" I said, panicked.

She looked up at me with her big doe eyes and shook her head. "No, you silly vampire. I just don't want to get married. Honestly the word husband cannot encompass what you are to me. You and I? We are _soul mates_. Why do we need some piece of paper to tie us together or a wedding in front of a god who doesn't want us? It's all completely irrelevant," she finished vehemently.

I smiled, burying my face in her hair with relief washing through me like a waterfall. I didn't need to marry her for this to be real. She was right. What need did we have for a paper, a wedding, and the titles 'husband and wife'? As long as she was at my side that was enough. "I see no reason to get married. Fuck, I'm not even divorced."

She stiffened, pulling away from me. Shit. I guess I should have fucking mentioned that before. With wide eyes she removed herself from our bed and stalked silently toward the door.

"Wait, Bella!" I said, reaching out for her.

She turned to me with narrowed eyes and I didn't need words for her to tell me to shut the fuck up.

Within fourteen seconds both Alice and Jasper were in the room, heads snapping back and forth between Bella's retreating body and me.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Jasper demanded. "She's pissed. Murderous, really."

I groaned, glancing at the Pixie who was looking at me with a mix of pity and shame. "Ask your fucking wife what I did. She apparently knows."

"I got a glimpse, then her shield went back up, "Alice frowned. "I just think you could have told her a little bit more _delicately_."

"What the fuck did you do?" Jasper demanded again, his impatience spiking.

I flopped down on the bed, defeated and mumbled, "I may have mentioned I wasn't exactly...divorced from Charlotte."

Briefly my vision went black as the combined fists of Jasper and Emmett, who appeared out of fucking nowhere, hit me straight in the face knocking me back into the wall. Plaster was raining down on me in chunks from the force of the impact. A large fissure broke from floor to ceiling. They were holding back though, they could have put me through the wall.

"Fix it." Jasper spat, shoving Emmett towards the door. He wasn't referring to the wall- that was for certain. Alice lingered, bobbing on the balls of her feet.

"I can fix this, right?" I asked softly. Bella and I had never been anything but happy and content so this was all new to me. I didn't know what to do.

Alice sighed, "I can't see the outcome, Bella is too angry. However, she is very understanding and loves you too deeply to let this get in the way. Would you like a woman's opinion as to why she is so angry?"

I nodded.

Alice perched at my side, brushing away the plaster dust from my shoulder, "First, you need to understand that Bella's greatest fear is abandonment. It doesn't help that she never feels worthy enough. She feels weak, plain, and horribly human at our sides. When you told Bella you were still married it was confirmation of all her fears. It's been twenty years, Peter. Bella undoubtedly believes that you are hanging on hope that Char will come back. Bella also undoubtedly believes that if Char were to come back, you would leave Bella for her without question."

I hung my head in my hands. "It was that way before I met Bella. I _was_ hoping. I wanted her back so badly. But Bella...I can never leave Bella. She isn't weak! She's the strongest soul I have ever met."

"Then you need to let her know that," Alice frowned again. "I will talk to Carlisle about trying to get a forced divorce. It won't be easy, though."

I stood up abruptly and growled, "We'll fake Char's fucking death if we have to. I don't want to be married to Maria's new bitch!"

Alice smiled, patting me on the back. "She's out back by the stream, past the bridge near that willow she's so fond of."

Bella POV

Peter was waiting for her to come back.

What the fuck did that make me? A temporary...what...girlfriend? Fling? Mistress? What the hell was this? Was I a replacement? I could never measure up to a fucking vampire. What the fuck was he doing with me?

He said it so nonchalantly. 'Hey, I love you. Yeah, so I'm still married.' What the fuck? Now I am the other fucking woman. I don't mess around with married men! No. I am not that girl.

Fuck him. Fucking soul mates. Jesus Christ, I am a fucking tool. First Edward and now Peter. Why don't I fucking learn? I am just fucking human. I'm neither worth a vampire's love nor a vampire's time. Once again, I gave everything and made an ass out of myself.

I sat near the river beneath the weeping willow, throwing rocks into the rushing water. It was calming, or at least it should have been.

"Fuck!" I shouted in the top of my lungs, knotting my hands into my hair.

"Now, Bella, is that any way for a lady to speak?" A velvety smooth voice chided from behind me. I was too shocked to be scared. And I certainly should have been scared. Again, what the hell was wrong with me?

I looked up into the eyes of Edward himself- the _blood red_ eyes of Edward Cullen.

And then they were black.

Be calm, Bella. Like that would help. My heart was beating so hard it was probably visible. Pumping my blood through my veins, beating it against my paper-thin flesh. Wafting my blood towards the one vampire who craved it most.

I swallowed hard. "Edward, you came back," I stated in a whisper. My voice had left me, fleeing before I could scream.

He looked down at me with that same crooked smile splashed across his face. But it had lost its charm. He looked crazed, empty, gone. This wasn't the Edward I knew.

This was Edward the vampire staring down at his very tasty singer.

He swooped down, picking up my sitting form and holding it to his chest. "I would never leave you, my love."

_You have to play this cool, Bella. Sure, he's lost his fucking nut but he's in there somewhere, right?_

Shaking fiercely, I wrapped my arms around his neck, relieved to see his smile widen. Okay, this was what he wanted.

"You missed me," he said, and I thanked the heavens he didn't ask because we all know I cannot lie. "I am so glad you came to your senses, Bella. I would have hated to do something crazy!" He laughed but it was off, an empty echo of the musical chimes it had once been.

"We've been waiting for you, Edward," I said softly, knowing that this was the truth.

He brushed the hair out of my face, "Yes, I have been gone for a while. Though, I fear I may have made a mistake." He ran his nose across my jaw, inhaling with a low growl.

Peter's scent was all over me.

I stiffened in his arms, but his grip only tightened. "My flower. My Freesia. Did he defile you, my love? Did he touch you?" Though his voice was soft, the low growl emanating from his chest was rising.

"No, Edward. No one has touched me." I lied, and I knew if I gave him time to think he would see the truth in my eyes. Thinking fast, I pushed myself upward, kissing him before he could doubt me. It took him by surprise and his black eyes widened. His smile widened even more.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. That is good. After all, you are mine."

I smiled tentatively as his eyes flashed, scanning my body slowly. His pale tongue was darting between his lips and he was looking at me as if I was something to eat.

"Fragile, breakable Bella. Sweet, shy, innocent Bella. " He hissed, trailing his tongue across my skin and whispering in my ear, "We can't have that can we."

I felt the tears well in my eyes, "What do you mean, Edward?"

"Mine," he growled, his arms tightening around my own. There would be bruises, of that I was certain "You are mine, Bella, and as events have played out I have decided it would be best that you be mine _forever_. See, you are much to beautiful for your own good and it seems you are wont to _stray _from me." Venom dripped from the corners of his mouth, burning a trail down my flesh.

"No!" I cried out, struggling in vain, "No, Edward, not like this."

He growled, crushing my arm in his hand. I felt the bone snap and cried out. "Yes, Bella. This is what you wanted isn't it? Eternity at my side." He shook me harshly, my broken arm flailing at my side. "Oh! Your stipulation. Did you think I forgot?" he gasped, a wickedly evil smile marring his beautiful face. "I didn't forget what a naughty girl you are, my Bella." His hand ripped at my top tearing it from my body. "Ever ruled by your hormones."

"Oh, my my my. Why Bella, what have you been hiding?" he asked, drinking in the sight of me. He had never seen me so...bare. His hands ghosted over my body as I whimpered. His touch was delicate, surprisingly so given his fearsome state.

"Please Edward, no," I begged him through my tears but he ignored me. He tossed me to the ground, crouching over me.

"Such a beautiful girl," he murmured, his nails trailing along my jeans and shredding them from my body, taking my flesh with them. Blood rose to the surface of my exposed skin in pearl shaped drops.

His eyes darkened and he let out a low growl, "Mmmm, what do we have here? An appetizer?"

He lowered his head to my knee, his tongue licking the path his nails created. His venom was sealing the wounds as he trailed his tongue over my skin.

"So good, Bella. So good."

"Please stop," I begged, fruitlessly pushing his shoulder with my good arm. He captured my wrist, placing kisses in my palm.

"Oh, but this is what you want. You want me to fuck you, don't you, Bella? You used to beg for it, Bella." His mocking tone evaporated as growled menacingly, "Beg for it, _Bella_."

"No! Edward, please, no!" I hissed as his tongue made circles on my arm.

"Get away from her." The voice filled the clearing, snapping Edward from his trance.

"She isn't yours, Peter." Edward growled, placing new kisses on my wrist, "All of this? All of this is mine!" Edwards's mouth opened up over my wrist, his teeth trailing delicately on my skin.

"No!" Peter roared. He was at my side in an instant but it was still an instant too late. Edward bit down, pumping venom into my system as he drew my blood to his mouth. He ripped me up from the ground viciously, coiling his arms around me in what was almost a lover's embrace. Almost.

Peter raced forward, his eyes filled with panic.

"If you come any closer I really will kill her," Edward growled, tracing his tongue along my neck. "She is better off dead if she can't be mine."

Something jerked behind me and Edward's growl filled the air. He sank his teeth into me once more, parting the flesh of my neck. The venom burned and the blackness swirled around me. Reinforcements had arrived hut it was a little too little, and a little too late.

Metallic tearing echoed in my ears. Edward.

"Peter!" I croaked, fighting the blackness, "Don't let them kill Edward."

I could see the disgust in his eyes but I knew he would not go against my wishes. "I love you Bella. Only you."

I smiled up at his beautiful face, "I know, Peter. I love you, too."

The pain was seeping through. The venom was spreading.

I could sense Carlisle at my side. "She needs more venom. We have to speed this up."

Peter was frantic, "Who bites her? Carlisle, who's going to bite her?"

"My family," I croaked, squeezing his hand, using all of my resolve to continue battling the pain, "Everyone or no one," I whispered just before the black cloud swallowed me.

The last thing I felt, besides the hellish burning, was seven individual bites.

And then it began.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 14

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Everyone or no one, she said. I was the first. Her heart, I chose her heart because she had given me that much for safe keeping. Carlisle followed, biting the inside of her neck just above his blasphemous son's traitor mark. Esme bit into the crease of one elbow and Rosalie, the other. Alice bit beneath one wrist, and Jasper into the clear side of her neck. Emmett bit gingerly above the scar James had left two years prior.

Oh Bella, my beautiful Bella. This was not how it should have been. I had every intention of turning her but there was time for us yet. She was so much younger then me; she could have lived a little longer. I carried her home in my arms and waited for the screaming to begin. How the fuck did I let this happen?

Alice came in, clothes in hand. "She won't want to wake up filthy and naked," Alice whispered, a sad smile decorating her face.

I could have fucking laughed. It was true, Bella relished neither blood nor nudity and both would have mortified her. Modest, blushing Bella who would never blush again. "I'll do it, Alice," I replied. She looked like she might argue but apparently thought better of it and left me alone with my beautiful Bella. I washed her slowly, sluicing away the dirt, debris, and the wretched scent of Edward. That bastard.

The second I saw him, his arms wrapped around Bella and touching her in ways he didn't deserve, I reverted back to old Peter. The Peter I was in the early years. I was desperate, mad to rip him from limb to limb, to burn him and to piss on his ashes. Never since Maria had I wanted to torture some one into oblivion. Even after Emmett had ripped him away from Bella, I had wanted his pain at my hands so bad I could taste it. But Bella was more important; and Bella had asked me not to. What her reasoning was I simply couldn't imagine, but she asked it of me and who am I to tell her no? I hated the knowledge that Bella would forgive him, but we all fucking knew her. The little martyr; it was just what she did.

She was clean and was dressed. I discarded the silly blue dress Alice had brought in, pulling a pair of pajamas from the drawer instead. The pair I bought her all those weeks ago.

We were left relatively alone those three days save for when Carlisle brought me blood. He insisted, as I was still so new to the lifestyle. Jasper lingered outside the door, ready to work his magic when Bella began to wither. She never screamed but her body jerked as she struggled to contain her pain. She was so fucking strong.

I watched as her body changed ever so subtly. The softness that had been her skin was firm and silky now. Her hair grew several inches; hanging in perfect mahogany waves so long she could sit on it. Her mouth, the mouth that I had studied so closely with my eyes and with my lips, filled out even _more_, as if it were necessary. Her limbs extended, adding to her height a good three inches. The babyish roundness to her face and curves melted away. Her breasts swelled and her hips flared, and suddenly I was no longer looking down upon the girl I fell in love with. Each individual change was subtle but together, well, it was obvious she was _all_ woman now. She had always been beautiful; I had seen that from the moment I laid my red eyes upon her. Breathtaking, I had said. But now, she was blinding. Heart stopping.

Her heart raced, fighting the flames, and I knew it would not be much longer. Her family- _our_ family, the vampires whose venom was now coursing through her veins, filtered into the room one by one. Edward was scattered in pieces and those pieces locked in four boxes until Bella woke. She would be the one to decide his fate.

Eleazar from Denali was here, smiling wide. His daughters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina waited down stairs. I didn't know why they were here, but apparently the Denalis came just after Carlisle had slipped in the room to bring me sustenance the last time. Ah, well. That's family, I guess.

"Motherfucker!" Emmett cursed, upon first look at Bella. "This cannot be happening! No big brother can keep up with _that_."

I was startled by his outburst. "What?" I demanded. Alice chuckled. Rosalie glowered, her jealousy obvious. About damn time some one knocked her down a peg. Bella's beauty shamed her.

"I told you, Eleazar," Carlisle said smugly.

"What?" I demanded again.

"After you explained her particular scent as a human, I am not so surprised."

I finally lost my patience and started growling, crouching protectively over Bella. "Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Jasper laughed, "How can you not fucking tell, you idiot! You fucked one once already! Bella's a goddamn succubus!"

I growled and hissing. Jesus, will Bella and I never be together?

"No! I_ refuse _that fucking idea. No fucking way. NO!" I roared, as Bella began to stir. "We're mated! How is this happening?" I paused, panicking; "She is my soul mate, right?" Succubi were not necessarily known for there one-man ways.

Alice's eyes glazed before she snapped back to the present, "You will be very happy, Peter. Do not doubt Bella's love for you."

I struggled to find comfort in her words before a wash of confidence stilled me. I gave Jasper an appreciative nod.

Bella's eyes snapped open and every vampire gasped, backing away.

Eleazar's eyes widened, "Oh lord!" he whispered. "Amazing."

"What does this mean?" I asked urgently, as Bella took in her surroundings. No one answered me. Her scent, unique to us all, could not be ignored. It flooded us, stirring uncomfortable desires much to the mortification of her family.

Bella stared up at me with calculating burgundy eyes. Her hand ghosted up, landing softly on my face. "Peter," she said. Her voice was music, alluring, inviting, and somewhat distracting. I was in some serious shit here. My cock stirred at her mere_ touch_.

"Bella," I cooed, and I could feel myself yearning to please her. It was no different then I normally felt, but now...I craved it. "My Bella."

She leaned forward, kissing me softly, and the touch of her lips burst the damn within me. I needed her, right fucking now.

Carlisle cleared his throat, startling Bella. Her head snapped up before she pounced with catlike grace, perching herself on top of the open door and staring down at her family below her.

"She will need to hunt," Carlisle said softly, looking up at his magnificent daughter.

Jasper chuckled, "Well, she isn't thirsty, but we still need to leave." He looked up at Bella who smiled down at him, nodding her head, "Um...yeah, we need to leave the _house_."

Esme shook her head, "Why? That's silly. Bella is our daughter."

Jasper squeezed his mother's hand, "Yes, she is. Which is precisely why we really need to leave. Bella isn't _thirsty_...however...Christ, Eleazar, can you_ please_ explain this?" Jasper was panting, his hands clenched in balls. Oh, right. Empath. He was picking up the lust. My lust. Her lust. More than likely he was picking up lust from anyone and everyone who looked at Bella. Hell, I had no doubt that my lust alone would leave him shaking.

"As a succubus, her body will at times demand more then blood. Bella's erm... succubi features seem to run strong. Was she...hormonally inclined as a human?" Jasper coughed, turning his head to the floor. So Bella was a randy teenager. Who the fuck knew? Oh, yeah. Me. Heh.

"How she managed to keep herself...pure as long as she did is beyond me. She would have had ridiculous urges, almost painful needs. It's really very rare. Bella is inclined to be controlled less by bloodlust and more by _other_ needs. More, erm, personal ones. She'll still need blood, but..."

I groaned, looking up at Bella who was staring at me, eyes now black and flashing, her pink tongue darting between her lips. "Oh it wasn't that I didn't try, Eleazar. Every one told me no and look where that got us." She said, smiling at her family.

Alice's eyes glazed again before she spoke, "She's going to give Rose and Em a run for their money."

"Oh!" Esme gasped, "Well then, um..."

"We're going to Alaska for three days," Alice said. Bella's head snapped to her and she smiled down at her sister. "I have seen it."

"Three days?" Bella asked, her voice ringing out like a choir of bells. "I'm sorry to say I won't miss you." She laughed, and it was music and wind, the most beautiful sound the in the world.

"Well then," Carlisle said, clapping his hands, "Don't break my house."

"How about we promise to fix what we break?" I countered, eyeing my mate with my own black eyes.

Emmett growled, "I don't like this."

Jasper gave me a wry smile, "Every one needs to get the fuck out. Her patience is seriously thinning. We really don't want to be in here for what happens next. Sexually deprived newborn wrath doesn't sound like fun to me." He looked at me quickly, "You are in so much trouble," he said before shutting the door.

I blinked, turning my head back to the bookshelf. Bella was gone.

"Bella?"

"Why...why do I feel this way?" She asked softly, suddenly at my side. She ran her fingers though my hair, a low purr erupting from her throat. "What am I supposed to do?"

I swallowed hard, nervous as an eighth grader. "What do your instincts tell you to do?"

She laughed, and it was bells, pealing bells, "Nothing new. I still want to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless."

I felt my dick twitch, rising to this occasion.

Bella frowned and bit her lip before quietly asking, "I know Eleazar explained it but...is there something wrong with me? Why me? Shouldn't I be blood crazed...and not..." She shivered and her eyes rolled back in her head briefly. "This..."

"You're a very special vampire, Bella," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her neck. My actions were completely beyond my control. She was driving my need to take her just by looking at me. "Succubi are rare but Tanya is one do she should be able to answer any questions you might have."

"I have no questions for her, not just yet anyway." She bit her lip again and I reveled in the knowledge that she kept this delicious human habit. "What does that mean really?"

She allowed me to pull her to my lap as I sat on our bed. I could feel the firmness, the new durability of her body. "You are, at times, going to be ruled more by your body then by the need for blood," I paused, smiling wide, "and we should _never_ deny ourselves."

She whipped around, slamming me hard against the bed; even the pain couldn't dull my desperate need to be inside her. Jasper was right. I was in trouble.

"So, are you telling me I am ruled by sex?"

The reality of that sentence hit me hard. If this driving force really was as intense as bloodlust, it would not be her fault if she...sought outside sources.

"At times," She pulled herself onto my lap, straddling me as I was speaking. "Yes." I whispered, wishing I could be happier about this particular perk.

She smiled wildly, "Well, that's not new at all. But it certainly makes you a lucky boy."

"Does it?" I asked softly.

Bella frowned, uncertainty flashing in her eyes. She leaned forward to cup my face in my hands, "Don't you want me, Peter?"

I grasped her hips, slamming her down on my tented jeans. "Can't you tell? Bella, I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. It's just..." Fuck I was a pussy, but I knew it was never about sex with Bella. I loved her too much. "Succubi aren't exactly known for monogamy."

She smiled sweetly, brightening the whole damn room. "But we are soul mates. We were soul mates before I changed, and we are soul mates still. I don't want any one but you," she growled, tearing my shirt from my body. "If you're worried, you will just have to work extra hard to keep me sated."

"I love you Bella," I whispered against her skin.

She kissed me, softly, "I love you as well. Now shut up. My newborn patience is thinning. My mind is going in thirty different places and one of them involves the kitchen counter."

I groaned as her hands slipped to my belt buckle, unfastening it at her new vampire speed. Her hands ghosted over my body, her movements almost catlike. She had me naked before I could blink and her scrutinizing gaze had me feeling incredibly insecure for the first time. I wanted to be enough for her, to be good enough for her. We were vampires, and we were all beautiful. I never doubted myself until that moment.

She was turning me into a fucking wuss.

Forty-seven seconds later we were splendidly horizontal and fighting for dominance. It was a battle I was losing but I didn't mind at all. The sound coming from Bella's perfect mouth surprised and reassured me. It was a growl, make no mistake, but it was a _possessive _growl_._

She stopped abruptly, shaking her head. She was frustrated, "I know what I want! I just...I don't know what the fuck I am doing!" She hissed, crawling across the bed to lie beside me. "Jesus! I can't even do this right."

I hooked my finger around the strap of her pajama top, "I can help you but I have a feeling you will be a natural."

She was purring at my touch, "This time, our first time as vampires, I want _you_ to take _me._" She paused playfully. "But don't get use to it."

I couldn't fight the excited growl that escaped my lips brought on by the onslaught of filthy little desires that overran my mind; all of the awful, wicked things I was going to do to that lithe little body of hers. She was perfection, damn near painful to look at. I let my fingers dance across her stomach, circling her navel before sinking my nails roughly into her side.

She hissed as I slid them down, her hands raking through my hair and tugging playfully. I took inventory of her body, cataloguing all the things I craved, as my eyes were raking from head to toe.

I growled as I drank her in. Fuck, so perfect.

"This," I murmured, brushing my mouth along her mound, "Mmmmmmm, I like this."

She was bare. Eternally bare now.

She giggled, "I like to keep a clean landscape, if you know what I mean."

"I love it," I whispered against her heated flesh. She moaned at the small contact.

When a harsh growl erupted from her throat and I knew I was pushing her.

"Peter!"

I sank my mouth down on her slick sex, groaning against her flesh as her scent and her taste flooded my senses. I had dreamed of this. Dreamed of taking this. I had dreamed of her scent, her taste as a vampire, knowing how much more intense, how much stronger it would be compared to when she was human. My fantasies did not do her justice. I could _feel_ her pleasure as I worked my tongue in small circles, my fingertips dancing at her entrance. I could feel her shiver as I entered her, continuing my tongue's ministrations and thrusting my fingers in and out, deeper and deeper and began picking up the speed.

I had been with a succubus once, but this...

There was nothing like Bella.

I felt everything that she felt, and I wondered if this was her succubus gift. She was tensing now, her hips bucking against me as I sucked her clit, nibbling at all of her sensitive spots as I went.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" She hissed, her hands tearing into the bed sheets. "Yes! Oh, Peter! Please! Harder!"

Who was I to tell her no?

Her walls clenched down on my fingers so tightly I was concerned she might break them. "Oh!" She hissed, a new wave of feral growls escaping her lips, and I was suddenly hit with the realization that I was the only man to ever make her cum. Oh, yeah. I'm a smug bastard. Getting my human lover off for the first time had been beautiful. Getting my succubus soul mate off for the first time was a massive ego-stroke.

Her eyes snapped open and she was panting. "Oh," she said again. It was softer, though, almost menacing. "Hmmm…" she mused as her hands danced across my chest and she licked her lips.

"It's going to be a long three days, Peter." She purred.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 15

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Bella POV**

The first two days passed in a blur of rough gestures and sweet kisses. The bed had been abandoned quickly after it broke rather...unexpectedly. Soon, room names didn't even register. We had no idea where we were except that we were in each other's arms.

I was as careful as I could be with Peter. I often caught myself throwing him just a little too hard or riding him just a little too rough. God bless that man, though; he never complained.

The splitting of solid marble went unacknowledged as I found a flat surface and forced him onto it. I wasted no time, mounting him swiftly just to watch his mouth fall into a silent 'o' and feel his hands grip my hips hard. Needless to say, foreplay was completely lost on us that first day. Peter had a firm hand and it was exactly what I needed. I wasn't a fragile fucking flower anymore.

It disturbed me to no end that such long hours could be spent in the throes of passion and yet somehow I was never fully satisfied. Peter was incredible, don't get me wrong, I just always wanted _more_.

He gave all too willingly.

"Fuck, Bell-ah!" he groaned as I bounced hard on him. He gripped my hips, lifting me up and slamming me back down on him even harder still, fucking me senseless for all intents and purposes. Forty-eight hours of constant friction hadn't dulled my senses in the least.

"Peter, oh! Oh, fuck me...god...yes...mmmhmm...right there," I managed to sputter out, as my body convulsed around him and my vision blurred with the intensity of my orgasm.

His eyes were trained on the joining point of our bodies and I could see from his face that his release was imminent. I pushed him back down by his shoulders, gathering his wrists over his head and pinning him, as I continued to fuck his ever-loving brains out.

**Peter POV**

"What are the chances you can fix that before they get home?" she asked, tapping her forefinger to her chin as we inspected the destruction we wreaked upon the marble kitchen countertop.

Truth be told, if I could find a new slab of marble it would only take me an hour or so. But that would require a trip to Seattle or Port Angeles and I couldn't take Bella with me. Sure, I could leave her, but...

No, there were much better ways to spend my time with Bella.

"Nope."

"Peter, they're going to notice this," she said, dragging her finger along the jagged crack in the marble. Even the way she touched things seemed sexual. She was driving me nuts.

I picked her up by the waist and pressed her against the broken countertop. "This is how we broke it in the first place. You're going to break even it more!" she giggled.

"How can you break something that's already broken?" I whispered into her ear, as she leaned back on the marble, her fingers scratching into smooth stone "Besides, we broke it the first time when _you_ slammed _me_ on top of it, woman."

My beautiful Bella wrapped her legs around my waist. "Don't you go all cave man on me, mister," she growled, forcing my body against hers. Well...as much as you can _force_ a naked man against his equally naked mate.

Seriously...where the fuck had our clothes gone?

I grunted against her neck, dragging my teeth against her silken steel skin, "Oog. Me want." I teased, flipping her over my shoulder in search of a surface that was both flat and sturdy. "Fuck it," I hissed as we tumbled to the floor. Her desire was palpable; it felt as if Jasper were here projecting it.

She flipped me to my back, pinning me with her newborn strength, "No!" I said sternly, watching her red eyes widen. "You will do as I say."

She growled but her hold on me slackened and I hid my momentary surprise at her submissiveness behind a loud possessive growl, "On your knees."

She rolled beneath me, propping herself up on all fours and I couldn't help but enjoy the view. The things she did to me as a human, ugh. There just weren't words. And now, now that she was a vampire, a succubus no less, I was almost constantly painfully erect. I pulled her up so that her back was flush against my chest with my cock tucked tightly between us.

I trailed kisses along he neck and shoulder, interspersed with light nips of my teeth, as she reached out behind her to lace her fingers into my hair. One of my hands was splayed out across her belly holding her against me while the other snaked between her legs from the back, dipping between her wet folds. She hissed, rocking her hips back against me, and I couldn't help but growl myself.

She arched her back hard against me as I plunged my fingers inside her, locking her fingers into my hair almost painfully. "Oh, fuck," she gasped, her hips bucking between my cock and my hand. "Mmmhmm."

Suddenly her hands trailed down my neck, fingers biting through my iron skin. It stung, but fuck, did it feel good. The sudden onslaught of pleasurable pain ripped through me, and I bit her hard on the neck, feeling her body jerk beneath me. To my surprise, she was fucking coming hard and strong, soaking my hand.

"Oh, shit," she gasped, her juices dripping down my hand, "That fucking hurt."

"I'm sorry," I said, but really I wasn't. She fucking loved it and we both knew it.

She shook her head, "Don't be."

Without warning, I shoved her back on all fours, my cock brushing against her soaked sex, "Should I be sorry for this?" I asked thrusting into her without warning. She gasped, fingers clenching again.

"Oh god," she groaned when I slammed into her again. She whimpered when I pulled away and let my still-hard cock lay on her ass. I just wanted to torture her a little. She'd been manhandling me for the better part of two days and I'd loved every minute of it. But, well, I'm a man.

Brushing my palm against her ass, my need got the best of me and I dipped inside her once more, coating my cock in her sweet liquid before aligning myself with her _other_ entrance. I was almost certain she would say no, but fuck me if I wasn't willing to try. "Should I be sorry for this?" I asked tentatively, pressing against her tight little ass. She growled in warning but I wasn't deterred.

I felt her body tense and shiver beneath me as she deliberated, "Peter," she groaned, her hips rocking slightly back against me. "Do it."

I groaned in anticipation, pressing a little harder. "Relax," I muttered, steeling myself. She hissed impatiently, slamming back on me, and the sudden pressure had me frozen in my spot. She growled long and feral, vamipiric dominance warring inside her combating the pain, but her body still rocked against me as these sounds ripped from her chest. It was hot, she was hot, and her fingers were breaking through the ceramic tile on the kitchen floor as she forced me to go faster. I wasn't going to last long, not in here. It was just much too tight. I pulled her back upright; plunging two fingers inside of her pussy as my thumb began working her clit.

She all but screamed, "Peter!" as her climax ripped through her body. I came, too. I couldn't help it when she clenched around me and began milking me into nothing. The feeling was so intense that I couldn't even be embarrassed by the awkward unmanly squeal that escaped my lips.

I pulled out of her carefully, collecting her in my arms. She was limp, gasping, and for the first time her expression _almost_ sated. I could spend my immortal life trying to exhaust and fulfill her. In fact, I'm thinking that sounds like a fucking great idea. My vampire mind was reeling at all of the things I could spend eternity doing to her sexy little body as she lay there huffing against my flesh.

Needless to say, I was hard again.

I didn't give her time to register my actions as I flipped her to her back, burying myself deep in her currently oversensitive pussy. She moaned, so soft and sweet, and a beautiful smile graced her face. "I don't think we'll ever stop," she said. I couldn't help but agree.

"I could never stop loving you, Bella."

She purred against me. "You'll never need to. I'll love you forever."

"Alas, vampires can't live on love and sex alone," I said while watching Bella dress. I contemplated hunting naked but Bella wasn't much of a voyeur.

"I'm not hunting naked, Peter," she said as though she were reading my thoughts. That had been happening a lot lately.

"Did I say that?" I said with mock indignation, coming over to stand behind her as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. I frowned as the silvery crescent-shaped scar that now marred her beautiful neck. "I'm so sorry about that."

She turned in my arms, looking up at me, "Don't be. It's just one more mark you have on me."

"What do I do?" She asked, her eyes sifting through the trees. I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride that I would be the one to teach her to hunt. Not that I was exactly a pro at this lifestyle, but still.

"Listen," I instructed, training my ears to the nearest, strongest _thump thump thump._

She heard it too, her head snapping towards the Northeast. She turned to me for reassurance, direction, anything.

"It's all about instinct. Do as your body bids you," I said and she tore off into the woods. I followed carefully behind her, watching as she descended upon the helpless elk. He was grazing on the grass when his head shot up, sensing the presence of imminent danger. Bella stalked him, her legs long, lean, and instinctively bent in a low crouch. I waited for her to pounce on him but she didn't.

She shot up into the trees in a blur of white, her body landing neatly on a high pine bough. She stared downward, not at the elk but at something else. I followed her line of sight.

It was set on a mountain lion.

Fear and trepidation trickled through me. This was her first hunt; she should be taking down smaller prey. The hesitation, not to mention the feelings of disgust, which naturally accompanies a vampire's first hunt, would inhibit her defenses. I turned my body, launching silently thought he trees. But I was too late, her body shot down to earth like a lightning bolt, coming to straddle the hissing beast.

I watched in shock as she broke his neck without hesitating, her mouth dropping down against his soft fur. I listened to the flesh part and to the soft rushing sound of the blood as she pulled it into her mouth, drinking it down easily. Her eyes were closed lightly, her fingers splayed out in the lion's fur as she drained her first kill. There was no disgust in her face or in her body language. She laid the cat down, wiping the trickle of blood from her mouth, before coming swiftly to my side.

"Did I do okay?" She asked, hesitant now.

I dropped down from my branch beside her, "You did wonderfully, Bella. You scared me, though. I wasn't sure you were ready for a mountain lion but you were perfect," I assured her with a kiss. "It didn't bother you at all?"

"Why should it? I mean this is our nature, isn't it? Besides, it could always be worse, I suppose." She said softly and I understood her meaning. Humans.

I made quick work of my hunt, pleasantly distracted by Bella's disappearing clothes act. At least we couldn't break as many things in the forest.

Or so I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 16

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Bella's head was hanging low and I was sure she would be blushing if she could. Esme had her hands on her hips and was looking back and forth between the mangled kitchen counter and the two of us.

"I had to import the marble for this countertop from Germany," she said. Oddly there was absolutely no anger in her voice, no emotion on her face. It was disconcerting. "It was on back order for three months." Then she let out a sigh and began toeing the scratched ceramic tiles, "These tiles were hand made in Sicily by a vampire named Calantha." She sighed again, and suddenly a smile was breaking out on her face. "Oh well. It looks like I get to remodel the kitchen. So, what other rooms did you destroy?"

With that Esme went on her way, taking inventory of all the things she could remodel. She was fucking thrilled to say the least. Yeah, that was so not the reaction we were expecting. Bella figured out towards the end of day three that she could use her shield to block the inadvertent appearance of her succubus gifts. It didn't matter though, because succubus or not, I always needed to fuck her senseless. It did, however, save Jasper a whole lot of grief even though it drove Alice absolutely nuts. If it was up, she couldn't see her.

Bella and I were sitting in Carlisle's study with her perched happily in my lap. We couldn't not be touching; it was impossible, not to mention excruciating. Carlisle stepped into the room with a smile, shutting the door behind him.

"Though the circumstances of your change were less then ideal, Bella, it couldn't have happened at a better time. I… erm... I bought you out of your contract with the Peace Corps."

Bella cut him off with a scowl, "You can do that?"

Carlisle chuckled, "You can do anything with the right amount of money, dear. Anyway, as I was saying, I bought you out of your contract. Your father, however, doesn't know this. Because you have said your goodbyes he is under the assumption that you are in Africa now. I am in the process of acquiring a cell phone with a random African number and I would advise you to call him and let him know that you arrived and are well."

"But...don't we need to worry about faking her death?" I asked skeptically.

"We have four years to do that. We need to pick up and move first, slowly, so as to not create suspicion among the Quileutes. I think in two years Bella can disappear in Africa. We'll make it look official of course, for your mother and father's benefit." He opened a drawer of his desk, extracting a box, "I purchased this for you so you can web chat with your mother and father. It's the lowest grade web camera I could find. It will be horribly grainy and your...changes...will be marred considerably. We'll get you contacts, too."

"You mean...I get to say goodbye?" Bella asked softly, staring down at the crummy web camera.

"In your own way, yes," Carlisle said. "This way your father can have closure. He will be proud of your death, as he already is of your life and all your compassion and grace, Bella. Your mother, too. I wouldn't dream of giving you or your family anything less."

Bella launched herself over the desk, tackling Carlisle. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Carlisle. You don't know what it means...to be able to say goodbye. To hear them one last time."

Carlisle smiled, patting Bella's back. "There is one other person you can use this to speak to, Bella."

"Jacob," She breathed, her shoulders falling.

Carlisle helped her to her feet. "Yes, Jacob. Jacob will be receiving in the mail today a package containing a lap top and unlimited Internet access."

"Your the best, Papa C," Bella said, smiling madly. But then her newborn emotions got the better of her and she frowned almost immediately. "What about Edward?"

Carlisle grimaced at the mention of his fucking disgrace of a son. "That is completely up to you, Bella. We will, of course, need to put him back together eventually. And, well, it wouldn't hurt to have some sort of erm... meal procured for him. He'll be thirsty."

Bella squeezed my hand and I knew at that moment that I wasn't going to like whatever it was she was about to say.

"I'd like to be the one to put him back together; and I'd like to do it alone."

"No!" I roared, pulling her against me. "No, Bella. Please let me be there, " I all but begged her.

Bella sighed, "No, not in the room. You can wait just outside the door but you will not, under any circumstances, intervene unless I specifically ask you to."

I nodded, "I can live with that. If you think I am ever letting you out of earshot with him again you are sorely mistaken."

Ignoring Carlisle's presence completely, she kissed me deeply. "I know, and I love you for that."

In the end it was agreed upon that Jasper would stand with me while Bella confronted Edward in order to control the emotional climate, which we were both sure would be out of control. Emmett hauled the metal boxes containing the various parts of Edward into his room where the confrontation would take place. That way if he started smashing shit, at least it would be his own shit. Alice had acquired a rather feisty mountain lion, which Jasper was currently keeping sedated. The sight of a mountain lion just chilling on Edward's stupid fucking gold bed was hilarious to say the least.

That's the only pussy he'll be getting in that bed.

Bella laughed as she looked at the cat, her mind no doubt going to the exact same place as mine. I loved her for that. Our minds were ever on the same page. With the family gone, save Jasper, Bella, and myself, we got down to business. There was no reason for preamble.

"Alright," Bella said, clapping her hands together. "Let's do this."

**Bella POV**

I unlocked the first box, extracting a pair of pale, shimmering arms, laying them gingerly on the bed beside the sleeping mountain lion. Occasionally the cat would twitch and Peter would glare at Jasper.

"Focus, fucker," he growled and I couldn't help but chuckle.

From the second box I freed legs, and from the third a blindfolded head and torso combination. Edward was seething, snapping at my touch. The fourth box held random chunks of flesh. I took a moment to examine all of the pieces before I started working on putting the puzzle that was _Douche_ward back together.

With ginger hands I began to seal the pieces with my venom, coating my fingers in the silvery fluid and sliding them along his torn skin. The flesh melted together immediately, sizzling and smoking. Once I had attached his legs to his torso, Bella gingerly slipped pants over his exposed flesh. Peter looked as though he might have growled, but if I looked half as disgusted as I felt, he would understand.

I kept his arms detached as a precaution, untying the sash to reveal the flat black eyes of Edward. He tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to lunge toward me, trying to grip me in what was likely an embrace of assault. The effort was useless, though, as being without his arms left him nothing to brace himself with.

I quickly slammed him to the ground, pinning him down with one red peep-toe pump shoe and bending down carefully in the ridiculously tight jeans Alice forced me into before addressing the vampire below me. "Stay," I whispered with my blood red lips, my voice coming out almost in a purr. I was bending him, like he had bent me, only now I could work him over, vampire or not. I reached back, grabbing the cat off the bed and snapping its neck.

Biting into the fur to break the skin, I let the blood run free. Edward drank greedily when I held the animal up to his mouth, his black eyes eventually fading to a muddled ochre color. "Bella," he growled, he was trying to lean forward but my heel pressed further into his chest, stopping him.

"I will let you up if you can behave yourself," I said sternly and watched in disgust as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was necessary. He needed to know what he did to me.

"I'll behave," he growled and I dropped my foot hesitantly. He rose awkwardly to stand but I shoved him to his knees. He had no right to tower over me, not anymore. "Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" He asked me, not looking me in the eyes.

"Would you have rather some one else? Would you have rather faced Carlisle with red-black eyes? Or perhaps you'd prefer Emmett, who is itching to rip you apart again? How about Alice? Your confidante, whom you lied to?" I paused, "Or maybe Rosalie?"

He winced, muttering, "She hates me."

"Your damn right she does and you may never be able to change that. She knows what you tried to do to me. She knows, and in her book that intent was worse the biting me." I paused, "But it might help if I forgive you."

"Could you do that?" he whispered, staring at the floor. He still refused to meet my eyes. His less-than-golden perfection screamed _'__liar__'_ and _'__failure.__'_

"Do I have a reason to? Are you even sorry?" I asked, setting my hands to my hips. Edward chanced a glance at Peter, then at Jasper, and frowned. "That's right, Edward, there will be no lying."

"Of course I'm sorry," he muttered, " So very sorry."

I steeled my reserve. It wasn't enough for him to just say it. He had to tell me what he was sorry for. "For what? Tell me, Edward, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"Bella..."

_Christ he can't even say it._

"I can say it. Just give me a second," He said with an indignant air that he damn well didn't deserve.

"I didn't say anything," I said, slowly.

He looked up at me now, "Yes, you did. You said _'__Christ he can't even say it__'_'… but why would she refer to me as 'he' when I am right here?"

"Because I didn't say it. I thought it." I said, wondering why he referred to me as 'she'? What the hell is going on?

"What?" he asked abruptly.

"What?" I said, repeating him.

Fuck. Am I actually hearing her?

_What? How are you hearing me? You said fuck._

More importantly, how the fuck are you hearing me?

_Shit. I can't handle this. I need Peter._

"What is it, Bella?" Peter asked and I snapped my head to him.

_Peter?_

Jesus, she's in my head.

"Holy fuck," I muttered.

Edward looked confused, "What's going on? I can't hear you any more."

Peter growled at him, "No, but I could, and she could hear me."

I looked at Jasper questioningly.

Great, another fucking mind reader. He shook his head at the thought.

I laughed, "Yeah, but Jasper..." He looked at me at once.

_Mine__'__s better. You can hear me, too_.

"Holy crap. You can...you can reply?" Jasper gasped.

"So it would seem," I said. "Anyway..."

As Jasper and I were going back and forth, an errant thought of Edward's caught my attention.

God, I hope she doesn't ask me to say it again.

_Too damn bad. You've got something to say to me, Edward. You don't have to say it out loud for the others to hear, but you damn well owe it to me, and I want to hear you say it._

Bella, I...you left. You ran away. I broke. I completely fell apart. Somehow, I don't even know how, I drained that human...and suddenly I wasn't myself any more…

_Believe me, I know how that feels. Not knowing who you are._

I know and I'm so sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable but I loved you so much and I knew you would leave me. I just thought that if...if I pushed you in the right direction you would eventually love me on your own.

_It doesn't work that way, Edward. You have to know that. You altered parts of me. I __**lost**__ parts of me __**because of you**__ and I'll never be able to get them back._

You seem happy with him, though. He really loves you. He's freaking out, can you hear him?

_No, I think I can only hear one person at a time. Quit sidetracking me. I know you freaked out because I left you and then I came back with someone new, but I love him. Not you. Edward, your love for me was sick. It was unhealthy. You loved me as a soft, breakable, warm-blooded human. You can't love me like this and I don't want you to try._

Bella, I loved you for so much more than just your human body.

_It doesn't matter, though. We are not in love. What I need to know is whether or not you are able to live with that. What you need to know is that I__'__m not going to put up with your shit, Edward. Half of our family is itching to rip you apart again. I don't think you realize how close you came to being burned. I begged them through the pain not to burn you because as much as you hurt me, I know you hurt deeply as well and in the end, that you__'__re alone. I can__'__t love you like you wanted me to, but I do want to help you, Edward._

What do I do? I don't know what to do...

_You have to start by admitting what you did wrong._

This is so hard, Bella. I know what I did was wrong...fuck. I...I manipulated you. I abused your god-given free will and bent it to suit my own. I controlled you. I...hurt you. I tried to make you perfect when perfect was impossible. I never intended to change you after we got married. I coerced you into consenting to marry me. I...touched... you when you begged me not to. I...bit you.

_Would you forgive you?_

No.

_That's where you need to start then. I can't forgive you today, Edward, but I will one day. Honestly, I could never hate you; no matter how hard I tried. Because at the end of the day, you lead me to him._

You really love him, don't you? You're really happy?

_More then I could ever begin to explain._

That's all I ever wanted for you.

_Then we both got what we wanted, but Edward, I think you need more. I think you need to pull that stick out of your ass and learn to __**live**__. You__'__re almost a hundred years old and what have you really done? Be free, Edward._

I have no idea how to be free, Bella. I don't even know what that means.

_Well, after you forgive yourself, work on it and learn what it means to you._

Bella...how? How can you just forgive me?

_Are you sorry?_

Of course I am. You have no idea how sorry I am.

_Well, Edward, it looks like you have your answer. Your remorse is enough for me. I am happy and I am whole. I have Peter and our family. I want you to be as happy as I am and I don't want this family to fall apart because of your poor choices. So, I plan to lead by example. I forgive you and eventually they will, too. Just...earn it._

You were always too good for me.

_That's your problem right there, Edward. You see everything in black and white. Learn to see all the shades of gray, the balance. The equality. I am no better than you and you are no better then me; end of story. Now, we haven't said a goddamn thing in ten minutes and I can tell Peter is freaking out. You can hear him, how bad is it?_

He wants to hurt me…and he's...well, he's jealous.

_Of what? You?_

Ouch. Yes, of me, but not in the way you think. It's your gift...he thinks you got it from me because they are so similar.

_Oh._

Yeah.

_Well, I'm going to give you your arms back and we'll work this out somehow. I won't let them stay mad at you but you need to hop the hell down off your high horse. Oh, and leave the pedestals in the past, too. Learn to appreciate the little imperfections that remind us that we__'__re alive._

No horses. No pedestals. Got it.

_Hey, Edward?_

Yeah, Bella?

_You really should say fuck more often. It's hilarious._

With that parting thought I left Edward to his own devices. The family would be home tomorrow and when they did I would plead on his behalf for them to forgive him. I hadn't completely forgiven him myself yet but I was happy. I wasn't going to waste my time dwelling on all that shit. I had Peter.

_Peter?_

Bella?

_I love you._

I heard Peter sigh and saw Edward stiffen. I wouldn't apologize. I loved Peter with no shame. In fact, now that I'm on the subject of shameless...

_Hey, Peter, guess what. Our new bed came in. It__'__s titanium._

Oh Bella...


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 17

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Bella POV**

"I don't like it," Emmett protested as I sat in Peter's lap explaining what was said to Edward. I had yet to announce my gift. In all honesty, I hadn't been expecting one. Wasn't it enough to have my shield as a human and then to end up a specific, or rather specifically embarrassing type of vampire? Did I really need a gift on top of that? I certainly didn't want the attention.

"You don't have to forgive him, Emmett. In fact I told him it was quite possible that you won't. However, he is your brother and he is hurt. I, on the other hand, am not. Other than the fact I am a vampire, which I have wanted all along anyway. Edward has to watch me be in love with Peter. I think that is a decent enough punishment."

I want to forgive him...but how could I betray Bella like that? Esme thought caught my notice, and it was then that I realized I had to be looking at the person to hear inside their head. I felt bad not telling them I could hear their thoughts but I wasn't ready to share it.

"Every one of you, if you want to forgive him, please feel free to do so. I have, or at least I will in time. Don't withhold your compassion and love from him on my account."

Esme looked visibly more relaxed.

I sighed and continued, "Listen, Edward is a fucking tool, we all know that. But the truth is he punished himself. He did the one thing he swore he would never do. He changed me. Even when he believed me to be in love with him, when he believed we would have life together, he never wanted that. He feared I wouldn't love him if he did, and it turns out he was right. Now his worst nightmare has come true. I am a vampire, but not his vampire. He is going to have to watch from the sidelines as I spend my immortal life in another's arms." I squeezed Peter's leg playfully, "Oh, and it doesn't help that I ended up a succubus. Edward is such a fucking prude."

Carlisle snorted before quickly returning to his calm façade. "Right. So, because you have decided to forgive him, he will be welcome back in the house. I've never been one to make orders but I trust that no one in this family will do nothing to…ah...harm him, in any way, right?"

Emmett swore softly but this time it wasn't followed by the usual slap upside the head from Rosalie's hand. She looked even more upset by Carlisle's stipulation then Emmett did. I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter the words '_precious Volvo_.'

I clapped my hands together and spoke again, "Now, I believe we have some flight plans to arrange, do we not? I doubt I am ready to parade around amongst a bunch of humans, so I'm thinking we should probably be heading out of Forks soon. Carlisle, could I please see you in your office?" I hopped off Peter's lap before clamping his hand in mine. He had been very quiet since my confrontation with Edward but I didn't feel right probing his mind for the answers I sought. I knew he would tell me what was wrong in his own time.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Carlisle asked once we were situated comfortably in his office. The semblance of privacy his office provided was not lost on me.

"I would like to discuss my gift with you," I said, toying with Peter's fingers and lacing them with my own.

Carlisle frowned, "Though it comes with certain...attributes, being a succubus isn't really a gift, per se," he explained. Yeah, that I already knew.

I sighed before flashing Peter a wry smile that he returned.

_I know. I'm talking about this,_ I thought, staring into Carlisle's eyes.

He blinked rapidly. 'Holy shit!'

"Carlisle!" I gasped. I had never heard him swear.

"You can hear me, too?" He asked in wonder.

_Only when I look at you._

"This is amazing, Bella!" He exclaimed. "Though, I cannot say the family will be particularly thrilled to have another mind reader in the house."

Peter sighed beside me, muttering under his breath. Edward had explained to me why he was so upset but I just couldn't justify his jealousy.

_Hey mister! Stop that shit right now! _I thought, looking hard at him._ I love you._

He looked up at me, and smiled softly as he gave me his thoughts. I know you do. I just hate that you have any connection with Edward. I hate that he shared that with you.

_I get that, but do you know what Edward and I don't share?_ I asked him. _He doesn't share my heart, Peter. He doesn__'__t share my soul. Not my love, nor my kisses, or even my smiles. And he definitely doesn__'__t share my bed...That's all you, darling, and always will be."_

Carlisle cleared his throat, pulling us from our silent conversation.

"Sorry. It's easy to forget that I am not talking out loud," I explained as Peter pulled me into his lap in silent acceptance of my words.

"Can you tell me the limitations to your gift that you've noticed thus far? On occasion these things expand. It's difficult to truly get a grasp on the scope of it right now because you're still very young."

"I have to look directly at the person. I don't have to make eye contact but it makes it stronger. I can only speak with one person at a time. Sometimes I can hear other people as I am speaking to one but they can't hear me. It isn't constant noise like Edward described his ability to be. I can actually kind of control it. I have to want to hear the person in order for it to...uh...turn on?"

"Like I said, these things can expand. You should try to push it as far as you can, though I would encourage you not to keep this from the family. We are, of course, used to Edward and the invasiveness of his ability, but we are also all aware of his power. I know you wouldn't abuse yours, but you really should let them know."

"I understand and I will, but just to warn you, Daddy C, I'm going to go mess with Emmett first," I deadpanned. This was going to be good.

Carlisle laughed, "I want no part in it."

"Understandable." I paused before continuing, "I'd like to talk about my living arrangements from here on. Have you and the family decided where you plan to move to?"

Carlisle adjusted the stacks of papers on his desk, "Alaska, probably. I think you kids have earned a break from school. Emmett and Rosalie are talking about Paris."

I nodded, smiling. "I'd actually like to move back to St. Louis with Peter. He has property outside the city and a large enough estate to keep me in check. Besides, he has just as much knowledge of newborns as Jasper does."

I looked at Peter, relieved to see his stoic face replaced with pure elation. 'You want to move in with me?' he asked me silently.

_Is that a problem? Should I have asked you first? I just...I thought we could use some time to ourselves for a while..._My thoughts were frantic. Had I made a mistake?

'Silly woman.' He smiled at me and was suddenly kissing me in a manner definitely not fit for being in the presence of your father. It was the kind of kiss that often lead to other things...things that _really_ should not be done in front of your dad.

Carlisle cleared his throat with a smile splashed across his face. "Shall I take this to mean that Peter likes this idea?"

"Very much so. I trust that you have no doubt in my abilities concerning training newborns? I know that Jasper has shared his story with you, so I'm sure you know that mine isn't far from it."

Carlisle laughed, "Even if you hadn't the slightest clue, I have no doubt that you could thoroughly distract Bella from her bloodlust."

Then he turned his compassionate gaze to me. "You are always welcome to rejoin us. Our home will always be your home. That goes for the both of you."

"I know, I just think that it would be good for everyone to get on with their lives while I sort out mine. Besides, you will visit I'm sure," I said playfully.

"As often as you want us there."

"If that were the case, you would never leave!"

Peter and I were packing our things and planning out our return trip to St. Louis. He was ecstatic with my choice but I couldn't help but notice the conflicted look on his face. His thoughts betrayed nothing at all. So little, in fact, that I was sure he was purposely blocking me already.

"What's bothering you, Petey?" I asked, taking the shirt from his hands and tossing it to the floor before pulling him down on the bed beside me.

"Nothing," he responded immediately but as he did his thoughts escaped his fierce evasions. 'She's only moving in with me so Edward won't hurt looking at us.'

_Do you really believe that?_

He sighed, heavily before silently answering, 'A little bit, yes.'

_I won't lie to you. It's a little bit true. I don't want Edward to suffer seeing me so happy. Happy with you. I just don't want his pain to taint what we have, Peter._

'That makes sense. Quit it.'

_I'm always right. Besides, can you begrudge me wanting you all to myself? Won__'__t it be nice to be just you and me?_

'I like the sound of that. We have a whole new house to break in. Or just break.'

_Mmmhmm, and titanium beds to buy_

'Do they make titanium kitchen counters?'

_Peter, I never realized what a dirty mind you had until now. I am really very surprised._

'You shouldn't be. You made me this way. From the second I laid eyes on you on my doorstep, unconsciously draped in Jasper's arms, I had the most inappropriate thoughts. You were an absolutely breathtaking human but now I'm surprised I manage to keep my hands off you at all.'

_I don't think you really do keep your hands off me, though. Haven__'__t you noticed that we never lose contact? That we are always touching? I just...I need you as close as I can get you._

'I think we could get a lot closer right now...'

_We need to pack._

'Fuck packing. We don't need clothes.'

_Peter..._

'Bella...take... your... clothes... off...'

_Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, Mister._

'Does this work?'

He laced his hand through my hair, pulling me into the sweetest kiss. I kept my shield up, reveling in our love instead of the overwhelming, all consuming passion that was known to get the better of us.

His touches were like feathers, soft and delicate. I returned the ardor in my every move, lightly peppering every inch of him with chaste kisses. This time our love was slow and unrushed. It was a long time in coming. I felt every inch of his body beneath mine as he peeled away layers of clothing, his hands ghosting over my skin.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered into my neck, burying his face in my hair. And though I couldn't see the tears in his eyes, I could hear them in his voice. I understood completely; I loved him so much it hurt, too.

He held me to his body, rolling me beneath him. His strong arms were cradling me, pressed against the plains of my back. _I love you, too, so much, Peter,_ I thought, staring into his golden eyes. He had done that for me. It was impossible not to love this man.

His knees came between mine but there was no hurry. He was touching my skin, every inch of me from my ribs to my hips. He kissed from my ear to my shoulder with the fingers of one hand lacing with mine, joining them together just as we were joined together. I'd hold his hand forever.

He returned to my mouth and I captured his bottom lip between my own, my top between his. We fit perfectly, like a puzzle with endless pieces. Hands, mouths, bodies pressed together. There was no nook without a cranny, no bit of skin that went un-worshiped.

I pressed my body into his further, encouraging him, begging him silently. _All I'll ever need is this, Peter. All I'll ever need is you._

His mouth betrayed nothing, nor did his mind. He was a man on a mission, his only ambition to love me endlessly. Who was I to not return this favor? He said with kisses what I'd said with my silent words. 'All I'll ever need is you.'

Peter was the only man, the only person whose eyes I could stare into forever without an ounce of discomfort. As with many vampires, there was wisdom behind his eyes far beyond my years but he never made me feel young. He made me feel like a woman, like I was significant and special. He held me close and I relished his breath sweet against my skin.

He kissed me as he pressed against my entrance, joining us in yet another way. Where our love had always been primal before, this was intimate. I could feel him in every fiber of my being. It was as if my nerves were on fire. His eyes were open, trained on me, and I had never been happier that I didn't need to blink, because if I went blind in that moment I would want his face to be the last thing I ever saw.

"Oh!" I gasped, as his speed picked up. He pressed his forehead to mine, his face awash with fierce determination. 'I love you, I love you, I love you,' his eyes screamed at me. I didn't need to be inside his head to hear that. He cupped the back of my neck with his thumb brushing the sweet spot beneath my ear. It was all I could do to twine my fingers into his hair and hold him as though he might get away. But I knew better than that, because his promises meant more. He would never leave me.

"Forever, Bella," he said at that very moment and I smiled. We always knew, mind reading or no, what the other one was thinking. It was always there in our minds. In strawberry shampoo, mushroom ravioli, and meatless irony. It was there in cupboards I shouldn't have known, and words he wasn't able to say. We knew, we always just knew.

"Oh god!" I gasped, arching my back as his thrusts became fiercer. He kissed me hard, pouring love into that too, as my body shook beneath his in a blinding love induced orgasm. He left me gasping and panting as he continued to push my body to yet another peak, and toward his own completion.

He groaned, eyes rolling back slightly as he thrust into my body one more time, spilling himself inside me. Even his breath matched mine. Just another piece of our puzzle, inhales and exhales.

We knew that we needed to pack. Things needed to be done, to be prepared, but this moment was just too beautiful, and we were too caught up in ourselves to care that there was a world outside of our own. He rolled to his side, keeping us joined. Every inch of flesh that could touch did. His forehead was still pressed to mine, our fingers still laced. His hand on my neck moved to cup my jaw, his thumb tracing over my lips. I kissed that thumb. It was just one more thing to kiss.

"Forever never sounded so good," he murmured.

Everything he said sounded poetic and all I could do was kiss him some more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 18

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Our return trip to St. Louis was pleasantly uneventful. Bella had practically begged to take the Ducati, so after shipping all of our things we were on our way. Although, I will add that we'd be dead if I wasn't a vampire. The things she was doing to me...erm, yeah…needless to say it was a very _long_ road trip.

"Isabella," I growled when I heard my zipper sliding down. As much as I liked her hands being...well...anywhere on me, we were cruising down the freeway at a considerable one hundred and twenty miles per hour. Now, I may be a vampire with the ability to manage many difficult tasks at once, but driving and hand job? Not so fucking much.

"I can't help it," she whispered as her tongue darted out, licking the base of my neck. She giggled when I shivered.

When she cupped my fucking balls and I almost swerved.

"Bella!"

My estate was a house every bit as a large as the Cullen manor, but located right smack dab in the middle of a one hundred square acre piece of land. It was wildly overgrown and unkempt. I loved it. And I knew Bella would, too.

Oh, and there were butterflies, too.

"Wow!" Bella breathed, looking up her new home. _I love it_, she thought, smiling up at me. She danced through the house, peeking into random rooms. I knew right where she would go first.

"Fuck me sideways," she muttered standing in the bathroom. She looked back at me before crawling into the massive two-person, or one Emmett, sized claw foot bathtub. "This is amazing."

"I've always kinda had a thing for bathtubs," I admitted, feeling a little bit like a girl.

"I've always been a shower person, myself," she said, pulling me into the tub with her. I positioned myself behind her with her back flush against my front.

Placing kisses down her neck, I smiled. "So, what makes a shower better then a bath?"

She laughed, turning her thoughts to me. _Shower sex._

Groaning, I grazed my teeth along the expanse of her shoulder, "Well, you've got me there."

"Of course I do. I'm always right." She turned her head upward to me and smiled, "I love it though, really. All of it. This house is beautiful."

"I knew you would. And there is so much you haven't even seen yet," I said pointedly, leaning down to kiss her again. "Come on...we've got some fucking rooms to christen..."

She smiled against my mouth, "How many rooms?" she asked, rapidly pulling me out of the tub and through the fogged glass door.

I laughed at her eagerness, "Well, are we just counting bedrooms, or every room?"

"What do you think?" I asked, picking her up carelessly while she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Hmm. What room should we start in?" She purred, her mouth playing at my ear. Her hands slid beneath my shirt and her fingers began trailing my spine.

I buried my face into her neck, just breathing in that scent that was purely my Bella. "The bedroom, sugar." I paused, my mind dancing over the words I would say, "Our bedroom. In our house."

"Mmmhmm."

Our bed, which I'd special ordered and had delivered in time for our arrival, was in fact titanium. I had no doubt in my mind that Bella could break this one as well, but I was more than willing to attempt it anyway.

I tossed he her unceremoniously onto the bed. "Now, you silly little tease, I think it's time for you to pay. I just drove over two thousand miles with your hands down my pants, woman." Vampire or not, I was sporting a serious case of blue balls. Propriety was the only thing keeping me from bending her over and fucking her senseless. No. This was our first night in our new home. I would fuck her senseless later...

"How can I ever make it up to you?" She purred, pulling herself to her knees. I liked where this was going.

I smiled, wide and white. "I'm not sure you can. I'm pretty angry, and well, frankly my balls hurt," I said, raising my brow at her in mock contempt.

Bella bit that plump bottom lip of hers, looking up at me through her lashes. Those lashes would be my undoing. She really was a little fucking monster. Fucking-monster. Yep. That's for sure. Leaning forward, she placed her cheek to mine, pulling my earlobe between her teeth. I was so fucking hard I nearly bucked into her. Fuck, in that moment I wasn't adverse to the idea of dry humping her, that is how goddamn horny I was. I knew that Bella would service my every fucking need with a smile on her face. She had some how turned my dick into her own personal happy meal.

And I certainly was okay with that.

"Are you sure there's no way I can make it up to you?" she asked as she hooked her thumbs into my belt loops and pulled me forward. Then she did the strangest, most erotic thing I think I've ever seen.

She undid my zipper with her fucking teeth.

Button, too...

How in the hell did she learn to do that? Seriously, where the fuck does she learn these things?

Rational thought was out the door as soon as those sweet cherry lips wrapped around my cock. She didn't even bother removing my pants. Fuck me...

"Oh fuck, Bella..." I groaned, as the head of my dick hit the back of her throat. She swallowed hard around it and I felt her tongue slide across my slit when she drew back. Jesus, she was good at this. Why was she so good at this? Did it matter? Nope. Not one fucking bit.

_If you really want to know, ask Rosalie. And Peter?_

_I am not a tease._

"No...no...not a tease..." It was taking everything in my power not to grab her by the back of the head and skull-fuck her. "God, Bella...baby...fuck...shit...oh, Jesus… fuck!" I growled, as her fingers bit into my thighs urging me forward.

Suddenly I was blindsided by images for once not created by my own filthy mind. Though I certainly had given them a fucking thought a time or two. "Bella," I hissed, as she swallowed around the head of my cock, her tiny hands cupping my balls. "Are you...are you making me think that? I thought it was just thoughts you shared...but...well, your giving me pretty good visuals here, too, babe."

She stopped her ministrations at once, her eyes wide with embarrassment.

_Thinking? What? What visuals?_

She was playing innocent. She knew what I was thinking. Or rather what I was thinking she was thinking. Fuck. I was too fucking hard to be thinking so fucking hard. Heh. Say that shit ten times fast. Fuck, enough with the thinking. I needed to be inside her and it didn't matter where inside her, as long as I was inside her. Mouth, pussy...fuck I wouldn't even mind the third option. Actually... I think it's time to answer her question. "…That you want me to bend you over and fuck you senseless, little girl."

She gave a little gasp and her eyes wandered about, meeting everything but mine. I groaned at her silent admission.

"Umm..." She dropped her gaze once again before flipping me over onto the bed. "You saw that?

"Oh, yeah," I trailed off. I sounded far to eager for my own good. "Do I really look like that?"

She looked at me confused, huffing slightly. Her cool breath washed over my dick, which was so fucking close her face but no longer in her mouth. It was actually quite sad. She got me all fucking worked up… fuck! Mouth, pussy, ass... goddamn, baby, give me something!

I need some sweet fucking relief already!

Shit, she's made me into a monster.

"Do you want it like that? Do you like how you pictured me?"

"Yes."

"I like the way you look at me, then," I said seriously, pushing her down to trail kisses along her shoulder.

She rolled over and straddled me, my abandoned erection twitching against her ass. He knew what was up. Bella-on-top was the way to go.

She looked up at me with those golden doe eyes, biting her bottom lip, "You're not supposed to see those thoughts."

I frowned for a moment before softly saying, "I don't ever want you keeping things from me." I kissed the valley between her breasts before moving on to the hollow at the base of her throat. "And certainly not those kinds of things. Aren't I supposed to be fulfilling your every desire?"

"I don't know, Petey. I'm not sure you're up to the job. I keep creating new desires," she said playfully, backing her ass up to my twitching cock. She was so close I had to remind myself that entering a back door without permission would probably get my limbs torn off.

"And what are these new desires I have not been informed about?" I scowled. Was she no longer desperate with the need for me to impale her?

"Oh, I'm aware that you are ready and willing to satisfy me. It's just that these desires...well, I'm not sure you can handle them. I'm am succubus, you know," she whispered seductively while pressing her breasts just beneath my chin. I buried my face in her cleavage and she giggled. 'Take this seriously, woman,' I told her silently.

_Take what seriously?_

I ground my hard cock into her ass cheek to make my point crystal clear. She grinned, backing her ass up against me again and I nearly...nearly did something that would have gotten me in a whole mess of trouble. She must have realized where my deviant mind had wandered because her face was suddenly washed in shock. It left as quickly as it came though, and was replaced by her calm façade. With one perfect eyebrow raised, she showed me that she knew _exactly_ what it was she was suppose to be taking seriously. She deliberately brushed her sweet little ass against my dick again and this time I felt the pre-cum start leaking from the tip.

"Oh, that."

"What do you mean, 'oh, that'?" I growled, mildly offended. "That is because of you, and this…" I slid my finger through her wetness to prove my point, "This is mine."

I tossed her on her back, shoving her skirt high up on her waist, only to be mildly surprised. "Do you ever wear panties?" I growled.

She laughed at my outburst. "Fuck, Peter, I don't even own any more panties. I don't know what it is with you, but I swear you must have some sort of vendetta against my panties. You have ripped every single pair. "

I groaned as I thought back over all of our recent panty-shredding fuckery. Hell, come to think of it I really don't see a good reason for her to wear them anyway. This was much better. This was mine. Why should she bother with them? We certainly didn't need to further incite my panty vendetta.

I growled again, nipping at her thighs, before spreading her beautiful legs and burying my face between them. We're vampires. We're damned. We're dead. I've come to the realization that it doesn't fucking matter. Because, this? This is heaven. And apparently heaven was much hotter then hell, too. Mmmm, and wetter... Mmmhmm, and mine!

"Oh, fuck. Peter, baby… don't stop!" she moaned, lacing her fingers into my hair as I licked her clean. I let my fingers make small circles on her inner thighs before probing at her entrance, grinning against her sweet, sweet sex as she bucked her hips to get closer to my mouth and my fingers. My Bella was moaning almost unintelligibly now, "Mmmhmm…Oh...Peter… don't… stop… oh… fuck!"

Suddenly an unwelcome, and exceedingly unpleasant voice sounded from our bedroom doorway. "You never did that for me when we were together, Peter."

Ugh. Her voice could only be compared to the sound of nails raking down a fucking chalkboard. Bella shot up, clutching our bed sheet to her chest.

_Is that...? I-is that...?_ Bella's thoughts were broken and barely coherent.

"Yes." I said out loud.

That is my wife.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 19

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

How long had I waited for this day- for this very moment? Twenty fucking years, that's how long. I waited for Char until the moment Jasper appeared at my door, inadvertently changing my life forever. Little girl in hand like takeout. A silly strange, beautiful human who could look a vampire in the face and make them cower. Bella. My Bella with comforting arms; my Bella high on the good shit.

For twenty years I had prayed for her return, yearned for her love. I had begged every god that would listen to send me my angel. They listened; they sent Bella. Seeing Char was a bittersweet reminder of just how much I loved the shell-shocked brunette who currently had her legs wrapped around my face. The irony of this moment is that I had never, not once, gone down on Charlotte.

Yet I had made Bella my own personal fucking buffet since the day she woke up from her change. Ha, bitch, how does that feel?

Bella chuckled, throwing the sheet aside. I guess she realized we were fully dressed. Was it a wonder of some sort that I'd managed to pull my pants up?

Isn't there an expression...

Something about 'getting caught with your pants down'?

Maybe the female version of that would be 'getting caught with your skirt up'.

Anyway, I digress.

My motherfucking wife just walked in on me pleasuring my mate. This is awkward. This is strange, vampire-comedy-movie awkward. Rated M for mature. We do full frontal; we are not ashamed.

Bella can't form a fucking word. She's so shocked even her thoughts are stuttering. I feel kind of bad for her. Was it not the mere concept of this exact fucking situation that lead to the fight that ultimately lead to her sudden and unexpected change? Why, yes, it fucking was.

I can feel Char behind me. Her very presence makes my skin crawl. I really fucking hate her. I can tell she's smiling her smug, bitch smile. I want to smack her and I haven't even looked at her. Char isn't a girl. She's a vampire. I wouldn't hesitate for a minute to hit her.

That must make me a bit of a fuckpire, myself.

Fuckpire, Peter? Seriously? No. Pull my skirt down; your wife is getting a peep show. As Bella's thoughts invade my mind I realize that I am still face down between her legs. I could lick her. I'm so close. I haven't moved; I'm just frozen in place, a very very happy place.

The bitch is invading my happy place.

_Seriously Peter, pull my skirt down_, Bella requests again and I chance a glance at her through my lashes. She's staring at me with her golden doe eyes, just as unsure as I am about what to do.

'I should probably get my face out from your pussy, huh? I mean this is no place to carry on a conversation with my wife.'

_I'm not ready to find the humor in this. Ask me after I rip her arms off and shove them straight up her…_

I yanked Bella's skirt at once. I still couldn't make myself turn around. I wanted to force myself into the delusion that if I couldn't see her, she wasn't real. Kinda like the monsters in the closet.

Oh wait. We are the monsters. Life is the closet.

_I'm going to kill her,_ Bella thought, rather loudly. I cringed at the sudden onslaught of violent imagery.

I'm not entirely adverse to the idea, sugar, but let's see what she wants, first?

_Fine. But only because I love you._

'I love you too. Maybe she came for a divorce.'

_Ha. Wishful thinking._

"Charlotte," I said stiffly, rolling over to sit upright. I figured this particular conversation, or any conversation really, should not be taking place with my face between Bella's legs, wonderful though it is to be there. I'd never be able to concentrate. She smelled too fucking good. I have the desperate need to look my wife straight in the eye and say, 'Sorry Char, this is a bad time, I'm busy eating my soul mate's pu-'

_Focus, Peter_, Bella mentally chides.

"It' so good to see you, Peter. I see that you have gone vegetarian. How noble of you," Char breathed, looking every bit the same as the day she left me twenty years ago. Though there were several new additions to her skin. Scars. Hmmm, so life wasn't a cakewalk with Maria? Big fucking surprise. She should have known better.

"If only I could say the same for you, you crazy little cuntcake. I see Maria has you working the newborns? Well they're quite the friendly bunch, no?" I asked playfully, taking Bella's hand in mine. She was still shooting me some rather murderous thoughts. Her imagery was vivid and I couldn't help but be impressed with her rather creative measures of torture and punishment. Where was she during the vampire wars? We could have used her. Oh right, she wasn't born yet.

I had no intentions of giving Char any measure of control. Not here, not in my house. And definitely not in my fucking bedroom while in the vicinity of my mate. No. I'd be nothing less then the snarky, sarcastic Peter we all know and love. I didn't love her any more so she couldn't get to me. And it helped having Bella at my side, she gave me confidence. She loved me.

Suddenly Bella hissed, her lips curling back over her teeth and I felt her attack before she could lunge, wrapping my arms around her waist to hold her back. It was futile, of course, but I wanted her to at least _know_ that she should stop. If she really wanted to, she could have already ripped Char apart.

"Bitch," Bella muttered, "So you come...ah...recruiting."

My head snapped up to catch Char's wide wicked grin, "Recruiting?"

"More like gathering the old troops. Maria is very interested in reaffirming positions with her previous men in charge."

I growled, "Meaning Jasper and myself?"

Bella answered, "She doesn't know where Jasper is. She has no idea."

Char frowned, tapping her foot on the floor, staring at only me. I can tell what she's up to. She refuses to acknowledge Bella. Fine with me. She can keep her cuntpire comment to herself.

"Hehe. Cuntpire," Bella chuckles. We probably shouldn't be laughing.

"Fucking mind readers, you think you know so much. Your little child is right of course; we would need your help in securing him. Jasper is, after all, extraordinarily talented. If we have any luck to take over the..."

"Are you serious?" Bella interrupted, "Fucking idiot."

As much as I admired my sweet Bella and her gift it was a little fucking cumbersome to play third wheel in the conversation. "What?" I demanded.

"Dear Maria wishes to overturn the Volturi," Bella said flatly, her body jerking forward. I locked my hold around her, pulling her into my lap. "You really think a handful of unrestrained newborns is going to be enough to tackle the Italian coven?

"With the help of the empath, the best, most talented man at training newborns, yes. And then there is you, Peter. No one can turn them like you can and you even had a knack at picking gifted ones. The two of you could build an army like no other," Char conceded. Looking at her, I could feel my hate boil to the surface. Did she honestly think I would come willingly? That I would give up my brother?

"No, she doesn't. She's prepared to fight. From her thoughts, it appears that she's brought friends to ensure her return."

"How many?" I asked, arching my brow. I was ready to go full tactical mode if need be. Bella scrutinized Char's expression, burrowing deep within her mind. You could tell Char was trying to shield her thoughts.

"Five. They aren't purely here for her return, but rather yours." She paused, "They didn't expect you to come willingly but your 'newborn mind reader' could pose a problem," Bella seethed, sneering at Char. "Damn right I can. You're messing with the wrong family."

"Family?" Char scoffed, he red eyes flashing with a hostile glimmer. She was, like Jasper and I had all those years ago, losing her humanity at the hands of Maria. "He's not your family, little girl. He's my husband and he's leaving with me."

_I want to hit her_, Bella almost demanded.

"Not yet, darling," I cooed into Bella's ear, her gaze still fixed on Char's arrogant face.

Bella broke free from my grasp, but did not charge. "No. You are messing with the wrong family," Bella repeated, punctuating each word like Char was a misbehaving toddler. "Peter, tell Char how we met."

"Like I care how you met the slutty little bitch. Did you turn her just so you could get some, Peter? I mean I knew you'd get desperate, but really?"

I laughed; I had an idea where this was heading. Char had no clue Bella knew Jasper. "Didn't you know, Char? Bella here is Jasper's sister. Jasper himself helped sire her."

Char blanched, albeit only slightly. She understood the ties of a venom bond. Little did she know how well bonded Bella really was. "The little bitch doesn't matter. I'll find Jasper and he will return to his sire."

Bella laughed, "You really are an idiot. You've picked the wrong coven to mess with. Can you name the largest coven, smaller only than that of the Volturi themselves? Specifically a vegetarian coven?" Bella batter her eyes for a point reference.

"The Cullen coven?" Char gasped. It wasn't a surprise that she knew of us. The Cullens were far larger then the average coven, and indeed, their vegetarian life style was something of a novelty among the vampire race. "Carlisle?"

"That's my daddy, bitch." Bella smiled, "He's Peter and Jasper's daddy now, too. You don't want to mess with our coven, Charlotte. You can bring your army of inexperienced newborns and we'll bring our own army. Seers, empaths, mind readers. Vampires that know Maria's every trick. You won't stand a chance."

Char frowned. "This isn't the last time you've heard from me, Peter. I'll be back." she growled, her hands clenched in fists at her side. Char didn't like not being control. I had always suspected that Maria had lured her using the promise of power.

I smiled, "Be sure to drop us a line before you come back. Who knows what you might walk in on next time." Char hissed before turning toward the open window, her apparent point of entrance. "Oh and Char? Be ready to sign those divorce papers."

Char disappeared as quickly as she came.

Ugh. Could nothing ever just be simple?

Kissing me quickly on the forehead, Bella bounced off the bed, "I have some phone calls to make." She paused, "Do you think Aro has a cell phone?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 20

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

For Bella's benefit, I attempted to keep calm but on the inside I was a shattered fucking mess. Maria. I wouldn't let her take my family. My Bella. Char's words were laced with venom. Maria's forces had grown stronger, and so has her greed. Did the Volturi not know of her plans? It seemed absurd to me but then again this was Maria.

She would stop at nothing.

Jasper shared my concern. I knew that as terrified as I was, he was doubly so. He had been in her line of fire much longer then I had. I didn't doubt that he knew she still held a power over him, and as he had over me. It could, theoretically, turn into a fucking chain reaction of travesty. But Jasper was far stronger now then he had been and he deserved more faith than that.

Bella called Carlisle. He, in turn, gathered the family. They would meet us here, to confront this Maria problem head on. The last thing we needed was to drag an army of newborns North into uncharted feeding grounds. No, it's definitely better to keep them where they are.

As it was, Aro did not have a cell phone. Really though, the silly fucker should. Carlisle assured us that he would be able to reach him. I must admit I had little faith in this plan. If they had not already come for Maria, obviously they saw no reason to. She had yet to pose a real threat. To them, anyway.

"Shit," Bella muttered. "I have a web-chat date with my dad," she sighed. I knew she would prefer to be doing something helpful but there was little that could be done at the moment.

"Go talk to your dad, I'm going to run some errands. You call me, Bella, if you need me. For any reason, you fucking call me, got it?"

She smiled warmly at me, sealing it with a swift kiss, "I will call you, Peter. I promise."

I sighed, but the weight on my shoulders went nowhere. "I'll be home soon."

Tearing through the back yard of the house, I pushed through the bramble and underbrush of the forest till I came to the spot. I knew I could follow her trail and I knew I would find her not far away.

"Char," I said curtly as she waved off her cronies. Their ruby eyes were too dark for my liking. She wasn't feeding them as often as she should.

Her ugly mouth turned up into the smile that had at one time warmed my heart. "Peter!" she breathed, the relief in her voice both audible and genuine. "I knew you would come."

She made to wrap her arms around me but I recoiled. "Don't fucking touch me, you little cuntpire. I know where you keep your fangs and I want no part of that!"

She blanched, stepping back. "Then why are you here?"

"To warn you," I said darkly, "Maria doesn't stand a chance, Char. The Cullen Coven will destroy you and if you don't leave Bella and I alone, as well as the rest of the family, I will personally rip you to fucking shreds and burn you myself."

"Oh baby, you know you don't mean that," she cooed, attempting to embrace me once again. I bared my teeth at her, growling.

"Fucking touch me, and you will lose an arm," I promised her.

She laughed at me, "You always did have a flair for the dramatic, Peter. Nonetheless, Maria sees your merit, as well as your mate's. A mind reading newborn… she is very excited."

A growl, low and feral, ripped through my throat. "She will not touch her!"

Char laughed, tossing back her blonde head. "Like you have a say in the matter, Peter. You will come, as will Jasper. You gave Maria the perfect leverage. Comply or the Cullens as a whole will die. And maybe, just maybe, your little mind reader isn't important enough to keep after all. It really depends on what kind of fight you put up."

I growled, clenching my fists. It would do no good to tear into her now. She was leaking information haphazardly, divulging way more then Maria would like us to know. She would be severely punished if Maria knew, but that would take a mind reader.

"Tell me where Jasper is, Peter, and I'll put in a good word for your little mind reading toy," Char purred.

I knew damn well that her word held no sway. I wouldn't sell out my brother and certainly not for Charlotte's false promises.

"Never."

Char growled in frustration, "They you will all suffer, my dear _**husband**_."


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 21

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

With one last growl, I tore back off into the woods while recalling what I'd set out to accomplish by following her. I wanted to know what she was really playing at. Char loved games and that's what this was to her, a game.

She knew me well, much too well. She knew that the best way to get to me was by taking the two things in my life that matter most and playing them against each other. Jasper and Bella. The idea terrified me because I was certain that if it came down to making a choice, I would pick Bella. Guilt plagued me for being able to choose so easily, that I could discard a hundred and fifty years of friendship for a girl I had not even known for half a year. The thing is, as a vampire time means very little and I loved Bella so deeply it fucking hurt.

In my heart I knew that Jasper would understand; that if forced to choose between Alice and myself he would pick Alice. I would never fault him for it, either but that fact didn't make me feel any less guilty.

Maria. Maria was coming to take my family away. The Cullens had taken me in without a second fucking thought. It wasn't a coven, not like Maria's gaggle of half-trained killing machines. They were my family and the length of time they had been my family didn't matter. I love Bella and she loves them. That is enough for me. I would fight and die for them, and I knew they would fight for me. For Bella, however, I would kill, and that was something different entirely.

Which thought was worse? A dead Bella, or a Maria-Bella? I wasn't sure, and I wasn't going to find out. Bella is my humanity personified, even now as a vampire. Maria hated humanity. She created the most baseless, soulless vampires possible and killed them when she was done with them. I could never, would never allow that to happen to my sweet Bella...never.

I could feel my mind fucking snapping as I approached the house. Bella would be angry, and I would let her express that anger. I could hear her talking to Charlie, a light and easy banter. Charlie wouldn't notice it but I could tell that Bella was tense and anxious, and I felt bad for causing her to feel that way.

I waited patiently and silently for them to say their goodbyes.

She flicked the computer off and sighed, spinning in her chair to face me. "You could have told me you were going see her, Peter. I'm not mad..."

Relief flooded me and I couldn't help but interject, "You're not?"

"I'm not mad about that! I'm mad that you lied to me. That hurts."

I dropped to my knees in front of her, laying my face on her thighs with my hands snaking around her waist. "I'm sorry, Bella...I just...earlier I was so worried about you, and well, the awkwardness of the situation, that I didn't say all the things I needed to say."

"So what did Char tell you?" she asked and I wondered idly if she had followed me. Had she been there in the clearing?

"What do you mean?"

"I know she told you something," Bella said, raising a brow. She hadn't been there, she just knew. It was that weird connection between us.

"Yeah. Maria plans to attack the Cullens to force Jasper and I to comply and..." I couldn't finish. It hurt too much to say out loud. Did I really even have to fucking say it? It would never fucking happen...No, I just can't say it. It doesn't matter. I won't let it happen.

"And what?" She asked, hugging my fear-riddled body, "What is it, baby?"

"You. Maria wants to use you against me, baby, and I'm not sure...I don't think there is anything in the world that I _wouldn't_ sacrifice to keep you safe." She understood what I meant, that I would choose her over Jasper, over the family, even, of course, over myself.

Crumpling to the floor, Bella collected me into her arms like she had when she was human. "You won't have to, Peter. You're not alone anymore; you'll never be alone again. You won't have to give up Jasper, or me, or any of our family, baby."

"I can't...I can't lose you," I stuttered, dry sobs shaking me. I could cry in front of her and know beyond any doubt that she'd never hold it against me.

"Shhh. Hush now," she whispered, brushing her thumb across my cheek. "Everything will be okay."

**Bella POV**

I can't be mad at him. I am actually starting to believe that it is impossible for me to be angry with Peter. Because in all seriousness, the idea of him going to see his wife and failing to mention it to me should make me angry. But it doesn't. I'm not. I understand. I didn't even need to read his mind to know what he was up to. Some things, I just knew.

I knew he that he loved me and I knew that he was angry. I knew he sought her out, and that she wasn't far. I knew he would learn something new, as well. That last one, I wasn't even sure how I knew, I just did. I'd deal with all of that later, for now I had a web date with my father.

Shoving in the murky brown contacts Alice had thought to buy in stock, I flipped open my computer and did all the necessary things to begin this strange new ritual. Charlie was waiting, rather impatiently, I might add.

"Hi dad," I chimed, thankful for the low-grade microphone Carlisle had bought. My voice wouldn't sound nearly as smooth.

Charlie was beaming. "Hey Bells, how's Africa?" he asked, ready to run through all the basic questions.

"I think we should refer to Africa as Spoons, dad. It's the complete opposite of Forks. Hot and dry. And full of lions."

We bantered back and forth for half an hour but I could feel the tension coiling in my belly. Why wasn't he back yet? Did something happen? Did she hurt him?

Forcing back my growl, I refocused my attention on Charlie.

"Have you spoken to Jacob, yet?" He asked, quirking a thick brow. "He was a little irritated over the mysterious laptop that arrived on his doorstep via FedEx, but I know he's happy that he'll be able to keep in touch with you. "

It was obvious Charlie wasn't just talking about Jacob. I thought it was cute. Charlie, like myself, hated gifts. Expensive gifts just made it worse.

"Of course dad, I'll email him tonight. I should probably email Renee as well." I frowned. She was less than thrilled with my choice to move to another continent. I wonder if she'd be even more upset that I was not actually in Africa but living with a guy instead. A guy who happened to be nine years older then I am. Oh, and then there was the whole vampire thing. I bet Africa would be looking pretty damn good to her then.

"Well, Bells, I'm off to La Push. I'll tell Jacob to be expecting a call." He paused, smiling slightly, "Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad," I replied with a big stupid smile on my face. Verbal expressions of emotion from my dad were like sunny days in Forks. You learn not to expect them because they so are far and few between but you fucking love them when they come around.

With that, I clicked off my monitor and sighed. "You could have told me you were going to see her, Peter. I'm not mad..." He cut me off with a heavy sigh of relief.

"You're not?"

"I'm not mad about that! I'm mad that you lied to me." I spun in my swivel chair, crossing one long leg over the other. "That hurts."

He rushed over to me, dropping to his knees. "I'm sorry, Bella...I just...earlier I was so worried about you, and well, the awkwardness of the situation, that I didn't say all the things I needed to say."

"So what did Char tell you?" I inquired, running my fingers through Peter's dark cropped waves.

He looked up at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"I know she told you something."

He sighed, "Yeah, Maria plans to attack the Cullens to force Jasper and I to comply and..."

"And what?" I asked suddenly, feeling the tension rack his body, "What is it baby?"

"You." He snaked his hands around my waist and elaborated, "Maria wants to use you against me, baby, and I'm not sure...I don't think there is anything in the world that I wouldn't sacrifice to keep you safe."

I slid out of the chair, and pulled him into my arms, holding him fast against me, our faces buried in each other's shoulders, "You won't have to, Peter. You're not alone anymore; you'll never be alone again. You won't have to give up Jasper, or me, or any of our family, baby."

"I can't...I can't lose you," he stammered, holding me harder. I was assaulted by the memories of me as a human, holding him much like this, every time Jasper would go hunting. I situated him in my arms, recalling my words of comfort.

"Shhh. Hush now," I cooed, "everything will be okay."

I held Peter till he stopped shaking, cupping his face in my hands, "Everything will be alright," I reaffirmed.

When I looked into his eyes what I saw broke my heart. She had hurt him. Both Charlotte and Maria had broken the man and I had fixed him, but even old, mended wounds hurt when they were salted. Holding his face in my hands, I kissed him and silently vowed to myself that if I were given the chance, they wouldn't live long enough to ever hurt him again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 22

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

A week has passed since my fucking Charlotte-induced mental break down, and she had yet to return. I kept Bella in my sight at all times, lingering on the sidelines when she did her video chats with Jacob and her father. If she were human she would have been pretty pissed off at me by now because I doubt that I would've even allowed her to piss on her own. In fact, I was sure of it.

_Peter, I am not going to disappear if your hand disconnects from my body,_ she chided mentally, glaring down at me from her book. She was leaning back against the headboard and I had some how managed to snake my head into her lap. It was a wonderful place to be. I could forget all my troubles and just revel in the fact that my head was in her lap. Life was good here.

'I like touching you' I silently argued back, snuggling further into her. She sighed heavily before setting her book down beside her. It felt so good I could have purred as she ran her fingers through my hair, nails trailing against my scalp.

_We both know it's more then that, sugar. I know you__'__re worried about Maria, and Charlotte. I'm not going anywhere,_ she promised, bending down to kiss my forehead. This gave me such a nice tits-to-face moment that I almost forgot what we were talking about. Except that I couldn't forget. Even so, it was a brief but fun distraction for my worried mind.

'I don't want to let you out of my sight for one minute, Bella. Not until we figure out what to do.'

_Have you decided whether or not you want to tell the family yet? I think they should know Peter, I think they have a right to know._

The better part of this week had been spent arguing over this. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell Jasper yet. Not if I could protect him. For all that Maria hurt me, tore me to shreds, it was nothing compared to what she did to Jasper. I still remember the days after his escape. He was a husk of a man filled with nothing but pain. His emotional pain was so bad that it manifested as physical pain. I wanted to protect him from that even though I knew in my heart that he didn't need protecting. He was a badass scary motherfucker on an off day.

It wasn't only his reaction that I feared. I was terrified at the choice I might have to make if he was here. If it were just Bella and I, there would be no choice to make. I could save my Bella without a moment of hesitation or guilt. But if it were to come down to having to choose between Jasper and Bella... well, it hurt too much to even think about. Because I knew what, or rather whom, I would choose.

Bella fully believed that he, as well as the rest of the family, should be informed. She felt guilty for having ever brought up their names to Charlotte and felt that it was her fault they would now be targeted by Maria and used as weak spots to in her attempt to manipulate and re-ensnare Jasper and me. She knew as well as I did that both Jasper and I would, in a heartbeat, die to save our family. The Cullens were my family and I was sure that I would die for any one of them. I was just as sure that they would do the same for me.

Well, maybe not Edward but I'm pretty sure that the feeling was mutual.

Char's threat against Bella was constantly lingering in the confines of my mind. I would kill her myself; I would rip her to fucking shreds and burn her to ash before she would ever touch my Bella. The one notion keeping me undecided as to whether I should tell the family or not was simply this, would enlisting their help ultimately damn them? The idea of having them here to protect my Bella was comforting, but could I justify the loss of any of them just to appease me in my need to keep my mate safe? If Alice died protecting Bella would Jasper ever forgive me? Could I ask Esme to fight a war that wasn't hers?

The Volturi. Fuck me.

What the fuck could Maria possibly have that made her so positive she could take on the goddamn Volturi? She, as most of the older members of the vampire world, was well aware of the Italian coven and its many components. The witch twins, Jane and Alec, alone were enough to tear down an entire newborn army. So what did she have that she believes will ensure her protection? I had no fucking clue, but whatever it was I knew it wasn't good.

Maria has a weapon, a hidden fucking weapon.

What the fuck was I going to do?

"You're going to stop thinking about it. At least for the moment," Bella said out loud in response to my last thought.

"How, Bella?" I asked incredulously. "How the hell am I supposed to just forget that a raging psychotic cuntpire bitch is hell-bent on ruining the first taste of happiness I have had in a long time?"

"Yeah, and then there's Maria to consider," Bella joked, pretending I had been referring to Charlotte. Realistically I could have been talking about either one of those fucking bitches; they were definitely made from the same sick, sociopathic mold.

"Bella this is serious," I growled, snaking my hands around her waist and burying my face in the soft white cotton of her t-shirt.

"I know it is, baby. We are going to have to just live in the moment," she said, sliding down the bed so she could lay beside me, "It's not like there is a whole lot we can do about it now, is there? We have no idea how to go about anything."

"We can worry, and I think I'm pretty fucking good at that these days," I argued.

She laughed, throwing her leg over my hip and pulling herself up to straddle me. "True, but I can think of quite a few things you're pretty _fucking_ good at, too."

When she leaned down, taking my mouth against hers, I realized that I wasn't kissing her nearly often enough. I nipped at her bottom lip, sliding my tongue easily into her mouth. Her hands tore at my clothes, shredding them until I was significantly less clothed then her. Fuck, I was naked.

She leaned back, rocking her hips against mine and I groaned, digging my fingers into her hips to increase the delicious friction. She chuckled at my eagerness, lifting her shirt up over her naked breasts.

"Why do your clothes have to get taken off when mine end getting ripped from my body?" I asked, feigning annoyance. Suddenly my mouth was very busy sucking on her pert little nipples.

"Fine, fair's fair, I guess," she giggled, tearing off her little panties and revealing her slick, wet pussy.

"I could've done that," I groused, rolling her beneath me. I was filled with the sudden urge to lick every inch of her that I could get to. It seemed that Bella had grown impatient quickly, though, because as I was busy sucking the delicious little spot beneath her ear, her hands were getting really busy on my cock.

"Oh, god," I grunted, my hips thrusting forward," Fuck, Bella..."

She pushed me to my back, straddling my hips, "It just so happens that 'fucking Bella' can be a pretty damn good distraction," she said as she sank down slowly on my cock, her hips rotating in small circles as we met, flesh to flesh. She was tormenting me with images of our previous escapades, including a particularly dirty encounter in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just needed to lose my mind in her, lose _myself_ in her. I gripped her hips hard, eliciting a feral growl from her luscious mouth. Slamming her up and down on me, I watched her tits bounce with every thrust. They were hypnotizing me into a barely lucid lust filled trance.

"Oh god, Peter!" Bella breathed, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she struggled to hold on. I watched as over and over again my cock surged into her body only to retreat and surge again. The beautiful and incredibly erotic sight of our bodies merging together had never turned me on more. I was losing myself in her more ways than one. Over and over and over again.

She tossed her head back, her spine arching and causing me to hit a whole new angle inside her tight body. Her hands grabbed at her own breasts as I forced her body down on mine, a little rougher every time.

"Fuck, Bella..." I hissed when she jerked her hips forward taking me in even more, even deeper then I thought possible. Her body convulsed above me, her muscles tensing as her sweet pussy clenched down around my cock, and came hard.

But I wasn't done. I needed more. Growls ripped through my body as I nipped at her shoulder, my hands grabbing roughly at every inch of flesh I could find. She moaned, her body trembling as little whimpers of lust escaped from her mouth.

Tossing her onto her back, I hooked her legs at the knees and situated them over my shoulders as I plunged into her once more. As she arched up off the bed, I gripped her ass hard, holding her up as I pounded into her mercilessly.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" she cried, lacing her hands into her hair. She was grabbing at everything in her reach and I heard the familiar, telltale sound of my lover shredding yet another comforter, "Baby, please!"

I had no idea what she was begging for so I just fucked her harder. Inhumanly hard. She begged for more still, and I obliged. I leaned forward, gripping her shoulder for better leverage with one hand lacing into her hair over her own hand, yanking her head back and exposing the length of her neck.

Everything felt primal, a veritable explosion of emotions. I was angry, she was feral, and I fucked her until my mind went blank while she screamed at me for more.

"Oh my, fuck! Peter!" Bella cried, her body quaking beneath me. Then hands clenching into her hair once more, she growled at me, "Harder!"

My mind broke through my desire asking me if 'harder' was too much, but my body betrayed me. So close to my own release, I fucked her into oblivion, her body milking me as she rode out her orgasm. Her screams of ecstasy were joined by a sickening sounding crack. I looked at her in alarm but her expression betrayed nothing but pleasure as she came, thereby forcing my own blinding orgasm. Maybe we broke the bed?

I rolled off of her, blinking away the bursts of white light obstructing my vision. I felt Bella's hand curl into mine and I could almost hear the smile on her face.

"That was..." she panted, "Wow."

"Yeah...I don't know what came over me," I admitted, my own voice a little horse.

"Me neither, but I liked it," she purred, and then giggled. "Okay, now let's reset my hip."

I shot up at once, "What?"

"You ugh...knocked my hip out of the socket," she said, picking at the shredded bed linens.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, disgust coloring my voice. I had hurt her. I couldn't fucking believe it. I had hurt her. She had _let_ me hurt her. "Bella, why didn't you say something?"

She laughed at me, pulling me back down beside her with a guilt-inducing wince, "I did, Peter. I said 'harder'."

I groaned, curling carefully into her shoulder. "Bella, I hurt you. I _broke_ you."

"Hardly. Besides, I loved it," she growled, nipping at my ear. My traitorous cock was getting hard all over again. I couldn't lie; I'd liked it too. "You needed to get that anger out and I needed to be manhandled. I think we both won."

I kissed her cheek, wondering what fucking god granted me the gift that was my Bella. Seriously, I had yet to discover a fucking flaw in her. "Never again," I said sternly, "I can't stand hurting you, even if you do like it."

"Yes, sir. Now...a little help?"

Still feeling guilty, I snapped her hip back in place and went to replace my shorn clothing. Bella laughed as she pulled on her shirt, lifting up the remains of what had once been a tiny jean skirt. That would have to be replaced; it was one of my favorites. She threw on a pair of yoga pants and kissed me.

Suddenly, her fingers broke the marble-skin of my forearms as angry growls began ripping through her chest. I flinched as foreign, misplaced anger started shooting through my own body. I threw Bella on the bed, afraid that I might hurt her.

"I think we should go greet Jasper," Bella hissed, shaking her head as if to dispel the emotions that were not hers.

Looks like I didn't get a choice in telling Jasper. He was here. And he was very, very angry.

"PETER FUCKING WHITLOCK!" Jaspers voice resonated through our house so loud the walls shook. I was hit with such a strong, fierce wave of anger that I dropped my arms from Bella for fear of unintentionally hurting her. She looked just as bad, lips curling back over her teeth, vicious growls escaping her throat.

Jasper burst through the door, eyes flashing. To my surprise he was followed by none other then Edward himself, who was looking rather fucking guilty if I do say so myself.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jasper demanded; knocking me to the ground and punching me square in the face. "How could you not tell me? You should have fucking called me immediately!"

"Wha..." I began, but he didn't plan on giving me a chance to speak.

"No, I didn't get a call from you. I had to hear it from Edward here, who heard from Carlisle's crazy thoughts, and a pretty fucked up vision from Alice," he growled, closing the distance between our faces so that I could feel his breath against my face. "Maria, Peter? Seriously? What the fuck was you thinking, not telling me?"

"I just...we just...she just...it's only been a few fucking days!" I manage to sputter out as his thumb dug deeper into my skin, slowly snapping my collarbone.

"I should have fucking known the second that bitch wife of yours left, Peter. I should have heard it from your mouth, not Edward's," he growled. "Do you have any idea how fucking worried I have been? I couldn't even fucking call you because when I tried I was shaking so bad that I snapped my fucking phone."

"We were just trying to figure out how to go about things, Jasper," I tried to reason with him.

"I don't care! When it comes to me and my family, Peter, you do not keep me in the dark." His anger peaked, "Fucking Maria, Peter! How could ever even attempt to hide shit like this from me? I need to protect my family! I thought...I thought you were dead! You know Alice can't see you or Bella! How the fuck was I to know that she hadn't already gotten you?"

"I didn't want you involved because she doesn't want me as badly as she wants you, jackass!" I growled, pushing him off me. "I was protecting you! I was protecting our family!"

"What about Bella?" he shot, glaring daggers at me, "Who will be protecting Bella after Maria rips your fucking head off and torches you!"

I rubbed my slowly healing collarbone, "She doesn't want us dead, asshole!" I snap, "She wants us alive. She wants us back."

He stared at me like I was fucking stupid, "That's ridiculous."

"Regardless, it's what she's after," I growled "She threatened me with Bella. You know how Maria loves a gifted newborn. She threatened the whole goddamn Cullen family, Jasper. That's how she's going to get to us."

"She can't get to them," Jasper muttered, "No. We fight."

Bella and Edward remained silent, as Jasper and I argued.

"Jasper, even with all of us together, we are no match for her and whatever army she's got trained," I said, exasperated. "She has to have something big, if she's planning on taking down the Volturi. She must have found some pretty fucking gifted vampires this time around."

"Well then, we need to go to the Volturi. We're going to need their help," Jasper said, eyes narrowed as he stared into his palms. "We'll need to train them, get them ready. I have a feeling that Jane and Alec aren't going to be enough this time."

"No, Maria knows about them. What ever it is, it counters them. We need to be ready for the worst."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 23

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Originally, and I say originally because that plan got shot all to hell, only Carlisle was to come down, accompanied by Alice, because god forbid we try to exclude the gifted ones. Anymore? Not so much.

First Emmett invited himself and being the brute that he is, really, who was going to tell him no? Then Rosalie got all huffily indignant and Esme dug her heels in and wasn't about to let her children out of her sight. So now here we are in my living room, with no solid plan and an angry warlordess hell bent on kidnapping and/or shredding any given one of us. Needless to say, we were in a bit of a predicament and I wasn't entirely sure that I was okay with the situation.

Bella and Carlisle were headed to Italy because, much to Bella's disappointment and true to form of the self-important bastard he really is, one does not simply call Aro. That would be far too pedestrian for the likes of him. No, in order to gain audience with him you have to dance his dance and fly your ass all the way over to Italy just to watch him and all his theatrics. Never was there a more dramatically inclined vampire then Aro, though Ed_wierd _is a close runner up. Yeah, I'm talking about you, Ednerd. It's my head; I can say what I want.

Irritated though I was about it, I was not going to Italy. Apparently my penchant for knowing 'just a little bit too much' really ought not be shared with our Italian "friends". Personally, I have absolutely no desire to share my brain with Aro but my desire to not send Bella was even greater than my desire to keep the privacy of my mind. I'm not sure how my brain works, or why I know the things I know, but I'd rather Aro not be the one to tell me. That said, I'd give it all up for my Bella. So it was decided, over my strenuous objections, that Bella and Carlisle were going, and so they went. Bella, for obvious reasons and Carlisle because Aro respects his space and keeps his hands to himself. Creeper.

Speaking of what I know, I know Aro will comply but not in the capacity which we require. I have no idea what that means. I just know he won't. I asked Alice if she could work out some details on that little nugget but no decision has been made, so she's about as informed as I am.

Jasper had been banished to the basement until he learned to quit projecting his fucking nerves. I can only take so much of that shit. Alice is on Jasper-fuck patrol, charged with keeping him occupied by any and all means necessary. Otherwise he's freaking out that he can't strategize because we know fuck all at this point as to what's going on. I don't need him acting like he's tweaking on the good shit. Really, we all just need him to nut up or shut up. He's the fucking God of War, for fuck sake. I don't pull these ropes; it's not my thing.

Charlotte.

Nope. Not going there. Last time I my mind brought her up I got so angry that Jasper put his foot through my TV. Yeah, and that little maneuver required some Matrix-y jumpy front kick shit. Only Emmett was amused.

Edward and Rosalie were gathering anyone who was willing to fight but I can honestly say there won't be many. Maria has gained quite a bit of street cred over the years. The Denalis are coming but haven't decided if they will fight. I'm not sure what good they'll do, I mean I guess you can't go wrong with a flock of succubi, but honestly, Bella is already more than enough to handle. Then again, if Eleazar can figure out what powers Maria's new contingent is harboring before we go into battle, well shit, that'd be great.

We, of course, have a back up plan.

Kidnapping and torture.

Uh huh. It was Bella's idea.

It's true of course, if we can get our hands on one measly newborn, we could get the information we needed. Of course it would have to be a higher-ranking newborn, one that would be trusted with the knowledge but still easily overtaken. It's not exactly the best of ideas, but fuck, any idea is good at this point.

It's a waiting game for now. Alice is _otherwise occupied_ with Jasper, a full time fucking job, and Emmett and myself are on look out, keeping our girls safe. With few things to draw conclusions from Jasper and I decided it was best if we considered Bella and Alice at highest risk, being our mates and whatnot.

For some reason I got the feeling that Bella was at higher risk, but not from Maria. Char was out for blood, so to speak. Even though Maria wanted Jasper more than she wanted me, Bella was going to be targeted harder. We'd both go after her, and we both couldn't deny it. Bella was Jasper's little sister and he'd fight for her just as hard as he would for any of us. I swear this family seals their bonds with cement. Sure I would fight for Alice, but I had a feeling if it came down to it, it would be my Bella every time.

It wasn't a good feeling.

I think they're right. It's got to be the animal blood. Before my diet and lifestyle change, I had loved Char. I had fallen hopelessly in love with Bella before committing to living off of animal blood because she was my mate, my soul, but afterwards, well, I found myself loving them all. Fiercely. True _family_ was a concept had been unfamiliar to me for nearly two centuries. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers...it was all so human.

Then again, I'm physically older then Carlisle and Esme by a few years. I hadn't, until Emmett pointed it out to me, realized how weird I look next to Bella. It's a good thing I'm pretty or I'd look a bit like a sugar daddy or something. Let's get one thing straight right here and right now, though, because I sure as fuck am not pretending to be her father. Not now. Not ever.

**Inner monologue over. **

"I'll miss you," I whispered into her ear as Carlisle loaded the car. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to and we both know that. Look, you know Alice sees us returning safely," Bella assured me, kissing the crook of my neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Take care of our family while I'm gone."

"Fine," I grumbled, swatting her ass and as she hopped in the car.

"Come on, little bro, let's take your mind of Baby Bells," Emmett said, clapping me on the back.

I huffed indignantly. "Emmett, I am much older then you."

Emmett chuckled. "Look, you're new to the family. Just like Jasper. So you are the little brothers. Plus, I'm bigger then you."

"Size doesn't matter," I grumped and Emmett burst into laughter.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

I chuckled. "Alright, Emmett. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's wrestle."

Is it would happen; wrestling Emmett did help temporarily rest my mind. He was all brute strength, but with no speed. He fought with abandon and was easily tackled. In fact, he fought like a newborn. We spent the evening working on advancing his skills and tactical ability.

"Emmett," I said sternly, "give me back my fucking arm."

The beast laughed, flipping my severed limb high in the air, "Not so big and mighty now, are you?" he taunted, catching my arm easily. "What are you going to do now, military man?"

I laughed at his bravado. "You don't think I could take you with one arm?"

"I know you can't," he said confidently, manipulating my fingers so that I was flipping myself off.

"Five hundred says I can."

"Deal."

I crouched, leaping and pouncing over Emmett, landing behind him. Swiftly, I planted my foot against the back of his knee, knocking him to the ground. Stepping on each arm, I grabbed him by the hair and placed my mouth near his neck to prove defeat. "Pay up, bitch."

"Jesus, you're frickin' awesome!" Emmett said cheerfully, scrambling to his feet. After getting up, he tossed me both my arm and five bills from his wallet.

"Well, he was trained by the best," Jasper drawled with a wicked grin.

Emmett frowned, "You were trained by Jasper?"

I nodded. "Yep, a long fucking time ago."

Jasper's smile widened. "Get your arm back on and let's see what you remember."

"So what do you think, Major?" I asked, tossing my feet up on the coffee table. "What do we know?"

"We know that Aro will offer aid, but not as much as we would like. We know Maria will target certain family members. We know she's got something hidden." He paused before quietly saying, "We also know we have Bella, who is a shield, Peter."

I shot up at once. "So? What's your point?" I demanded harshly.

Jasper shrugged, "She pushes that shit over others on accident all the time. If she could control it, if she could learn to push it out, then that's one more defense for us."

I growled, "No. Bella is not supposed to be protecting _us_. _We_ are supposed to protect _her_."

"Look, brother, you and I both know that I would never allow any harm to come to her. She's my baby sister for fuck sake. But I'm not talking as her big brother right now; I'm talking as a goddamn war-strategist. We need to see if Bella can push her shield out."

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with him; this was his game. "Fine. As long as she is kept out of the line of fire, so to speak."

"Of course." He paused before continuing, "What else do we know?"

"Maria's gathering the old crew," I said, narrowing my eyes at the coffee table. "She's _Treasure hunting_."

Jasper perked at this comment, nodding his head as if wheels were spinning inside. "Who survived? Do we know?"

Over the years, Maria collected what she called her _Treasures_; those gifted few who managed to live past the first year, the ones who showed real promise. It wasn't uncommon for 'Treasures' to escape. A bloodthirsty newborn is loyal to the hand that feeds it. Sometimes that loyalty lasts beyond the irrationality of the newborn year, other times it doesn't. I theorize that perhaps the Treasures lost loyalty faster because they were permitted a few more luxuries, first and foremost being knowledge. If all you know of life is killing and feeding, then that's that. You don't have the need, or the desire, to look elsewhere and remain content with quid pro quo. However, if you've been given a glimpse at the existence of life beyond the bloodshed, that there can be more to life, you're much more likely to branch out and take it. Knowledge was that glimpse.

I closed my eyes, "Let's see, there was Regan and Giovanni from the early 1900's. Seraphina ran just after you did, from what I heard but she was pretty messed up though."

During the turn of the century, Maria got pretty brutal with her battles, pushing further and further past Mexico City. Regan was a sixteen-year-old newborn from southern Texas. He could manipulate the weather. Now, I know that it's all about shredding and burning vampires, however, if you hit a vampire with a lightning bolt in the right spot you can burn them from the inside out. It doesn't kill them, but it does seriously injure them. It took Regan a lot of concentration to land a bolt just so, but when he did, it was good.

Giovanni was an Italian man who could literally blow shit up. A tree? Blow it up. A car? Blow it up. The ground beneath your feet? Blow that shit up. He was good at dispersing groups of newborns when they attacked in clusters. He had anger issues, but then again, who fucking didn't?

Then there was Seraphina, sweet Seraphina. Her gift was subtle but formidable, like mine. She had the power of persuasion. She was not permitted to speak unless directed to, and when she was permitted, she was only allowed to say what was dictated to her. Maria cut off her hands and kept them until Seraphina was needed. Her gift, obviously, manifested through both talk and touch. I had never met such a sweet soul before meeting Seraphina, yet she was treated like a dog. She was kept under lock and key, and as much as I would have liked to help her escape, it was impossible. She managed to get away many years after both Jasper and I did. But without her tongue, Maria burned that.

"Then there's, Elijah. He ran before the both of us. How he got past you, I will never know."

"Physical shield, remember? I couldn't get close enough to capture him. It surprised me he stuck around as long as he did. He was impossible to contain," Jasper grunted. He was particularly vicious when it came to disposing of newborns for like a month after Elijah escaped. "Can we find them?"

I nodded. We could. That much I knew. However, I didn't know if we would find them in time, or if they would come. "I know that we can, but it's circumstantial. Go collect Tinkerbelle and get her looking. I'm going to make some calls."

"Who?" Jasper inquired, quirking a brow.

"Alistair," I said solemnly. "If anyone knows where to find a vampire it's him."

Jasper frowned at that. "Be careful."

I picked up my phone dialing the forbidden number, reaching out to a circuit of vampires who do not speak of such circuit unless they were desperate. I was desperate.

"It's Peter. Get the word out, I'm looking for Alistair," I said, hanging up at once. If Alistair wanted to be found, he'll call.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 24

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Bella POV**

"It will be fine, Bella," Carlisle assured me once again.

"Sure, sure. That's what you say now. But I can't say my last visit went well, in all honesty, considering his interest in my head and whatnot. Then there was his slightly delusional interest in Edward and his gift. Now I not only have my crazy blocked-off head, but also a twofold hybrid of Edward's power. So I will be nervous if I want to be, thank you very much."

"Fine, be nervous. Either way, it will be fine." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "Aro has never forced or coerced me to give him my hand. I trust that he won't start now."

"Of course you do, Carlisle, you're a very trusting person."

He smiled and sighed. "Bella, there is no reason to be so wary. We left the family back for your protection, to keep your gift safe. We are coming to Aro with information regarding a threat, a threat that we are volunteering to exterminate ourselves, or at least will do so with some aid gifted by him. We have done nothing wrong."

"Didn't do much wrong last time either, and yet..."

"_Bella…"_

"Fine."

We found the crazy blonde Gianna right where I had left her last time, in the lobby listening to smooth jazz elevator music.

"Hello," Carlisle said smoothly. "We're here to see Aro."

"Do you have an appointment?" Gianna repeated with wide eyes. Aro takes appointments? I couldn't help but snort. Out loud.

"Sorry Carlisle," I said, turning a sweet smile to Gianna. "Could you tell him that it's Carlisle and Bella _Cullen_?" I asked, with added emphasis on the name Cullen.

"Oh!" She pressed her little red button and spoke into the headset, "Yes sir, there is a Carlisle and Bella _Cullen _here. I told them they needed an appointment." She paused as she received a response from the other end of the line. "I didn't know, sir… Yes sir," she squeaked. "Yes, of course."

"Aro will see you now." Gianna said, as a gray-cloaked vampire appeared at the archway.

"Hello, Alec," Carlisle said pleasantly. His eyes betrayed him though, glinting with steel. Alec nodded, turning his red eyes to me with a sick smile plastered across his young face.

"Carlisle, I see you brought Bella. A succubus! What a pleasant surprise. Aro will be most thrilled," Alec said this conversationally but I could see him eyeing me with sideward glances.

Carlisle smiled, "Now, if only we could meet under more pleasant circumstances."

Alec laughed darkly, "Oh, but wasn't the newborn war fun? I know I certainly enjoyed myself. I daresay Jane had a smile on her face for weeks!"

That, Carlisle did not even dignify with a response.

"Please wait here. The council will commence shortly. The brothers would like to see you as a whole, of course."

"Of course."

Then Alec disappeared behind the heavy gilded door, leaving Carlisle and I alone in a foyer of sorts.

"Should I be concerned yet?" I asked, casting Carlisle a sideways glance. His posture was steel, unwavering and stoic. He was a-thinkin'.

"The brothers have seen fit to pull Council at a whim. It is sometimes hard to discern them as a whole. Aro, I know. Marcus is not a hard man to understand. Caius, however… Well, he and I never got along all that well." He paused. "They could just be curious as to the reason behind our visit. In the end they would have needed to pull Council anyway, in order to reach an agreement."

I laughed lightly, "Well, it is true that we aren't exactly visiting on the best of terms. Perhaps this is a pre-emptive assumption."

"Perhaps."

Carlisle left me with nothing but his one word answer. That was very unlike him, Carlisle loved to talk. Sometimes I swear he is either talking to himself, or just likes the sound of his own voice. I turned to him and he seemed lost in thought. 'Sorry, Carlisle,' I said to myself, as I tapped into his thoughts.

_If they don't believe her gifted any further then her shield, and knowing that I am with no formidable gifts of my own, would they want to keep one of us as collateral for what they offer? Would they attempt to keep Bella in order to assure Edward? He would come...For her, he would come. My son or my daughter..._

"Carlisle!" I said rather, harshly, "Is that...will that...Could that happen?"

He looked confused for a moment before he realized what it was I had done. 'It's just a thought, Bella,' he answered silently. 'It is unlikely that Aro wasn't already aware of the threat Maria posed. They do keep quite good tabs on her. If he's expecting us to come crawling, then yes, perhaps that could be the cause behind calling a full council.'

_Peter said Jasper and he intended to gather some of the other gifted vampires Maria used over the years. If...if Aro got a hold of them, Carlisle...how can we be responsible for that?_

Carlisle frowned before again mentally responding. 'Aro rules by law Bella. He has no way of manipulating their hands, unlike Edward. Aro knows what lengths Edward will go to for you. Unless he has some sort of collateral to use against the others, it is unlikely he can take them against their will. Some may join willingly, though; it is hard to say. They are not vegetarians like you and I so they are likely not as adverse to this life style.'

_I know I shouldn't see Aro in such bad light but he is kind of a tricky fucker, Carlisle, you can't deny it. When he pulls shit like this I can__'__t help but lose respect. _

Carlisle laughed.'I understand that, Bella. But as long as we work with him, he is not an unreasonable man. If he asked that you or I stay back in return for five men? That is not so absurd. It is assurance that his men will be returned safely, and not harmed by our hand. It would be assurance that we are working with him, and not against him.'

"I am not staying behind." I said flatly.

"It may not even come to that." He was chuckling at my attitude, which only irked me further.

Alec appeared at the door, "The Brothers are ready," he said, leading our way into the familiar, foreboding chamber. It was just as grand and menacing as I remembered and I nearly forgot that we were well underground.

Alec made his departure, leaving us before the three thrones and the six glinting ruby eyes that were staring down upon us. Of course they would believe that they were above us. They truly felt it was where they belonged.

_Why are we in the feeding chamber, again?_ I asked silently, feeling more and more uncomfortable. I could smell the lingering blood, old and stale, in the air. And even old and stale, it sparked fire in my throat. I had yet to be around human blood. We took a private jet to Italy for a reason. I can't say that I ever knew Carlisle was a pilot but it shouldn't have surprised me.

'Aro does this to remind us that we Cullens go against nature. I've yet to see him meet with a Cullen in another chamber. Only I have seen any other part of this godforsaken place.'

_Oh. _It was all I could think at the moment.

"Old friend!" Aro chimed, beaming down at Carlisle. "It is a pleasure as always! I do not see nearly enough of you. Oh, and I see that you've brought young Bella with you. Why, she can't be more then a month old and a succubus at that. You truly are full of surprises, my dear."

"Just over a month, actually," Carlisle corrected Aro, "My apologies, Aro, but this is not exactly a pleasure-jaunt. Our family has received knowledge of a threat by way of Maria of Mexico City. We have heard rumor she aims to take down the Volturi by collecting her previous Treasures."

Peter had explained to me what the Treasures were, and I had to admit the thought was stifling. A mass-collection of supremely gifted vampires fighting for one cause did not sit well with anyone.

Aro frowned, "Has Jasper gone willingly?"

"My brother does not work for Maria any more," I said sternly. "Nor does my mate, or any of my family."

"Yes, of course, Edward is far to noble to stoop to Maria's level," Aro laughed, his red eyes glinting.

I frowned at the weathered vampire, "Edward is no longer my mate. It seems that Edward was using less then noble means to keep me about."

Marcus laughed, "Yes, he was. Though I can hardly say his love for you was untrue. He was sickly obsessed with you."

I growled, "I am well aware of that now."

"And yet you are mated nonetheless? Who is the lucky vampire? I can't say many succubi are married."

"His name is Peter Whitlock, but we are getting off track." I paused briefly, thinking over my statement, and then continued, "Well, not really too far off, actually. His wife is the one who informed us of Maria's intentions."

Aro quirked a brow, "Your mate is married?"

"Not for long. Let's focus here. Maria, newborn army, formidable vampires. Peter and Jasper believe that she must be harboring a shield such as my own because she truly believes she will be able to defeat you."

Carlisle spoke next, "Your guard is well known, as are their gifts. If Maria believes she can withstand Alec and Jane, she must have something up her sleeve. We are willing to offer you our aid, and that of our family, in return for aid of your own."

"You want to borrow part of my guard?" Aro asked with a little chuckle.

Carlisle smiled, "It's a move that would be beneficial to both parties, I assure you."

Aro laughed, "I have heard nothing to say that Maria poses any threat. She keeps her newborns in check and has made no advances. I cannot trust a rumor."

Carlisle stared up at his oldest friend, "There is truth behind the rumor, my friend. Maria is collecting. She intends something big and as a friend I would advise you to be cautious. I am not asking for an army, only your aid."

"I admire your concern, dear Carlisle. However, I have no intentions of stripping my guard for your aid. I can offer you three, Felix, Demetri, and Jane herself."

"If that is all you can offer, Aro, then we accept. Though I cannot understand how you believe a tracker or an ungifted vampire can help us. I understand the benefit in Jane's presence, though I am still under the assumption that Maria holds a shield as we do which could leave her powerless as well."

Aro laughed again but this time it was dark. "Jane is more for our protection, for that of Felix and Demetri."

"Aro, I hardly think I have done anything to lead you to believe that your men would be in any danger of harm while amongst my family. I am actually quite offended."

"I trust you, Carlisle, as I always have. Your family, however, has proven to have a certain animosity towards mine."

"Yours is a coven, not a family," Carlisle said with a tone so harsh that I was quite taken aback. Apparently so was Aro. Carlisle continued, "The fact is you have not given my family many reasons not to show such distrust and animosity. Even so, I always credit you when credit is due. Please do not paint my family black without merit, Aro."

Aro shrugged and the action seemed strange on him. "You protect yours and I will protect mine. Together we shall protect each other."

"Very well, Aro. We will send word when the threat arrives," Carlisle said with steel coloring his voice. Our patriarch was not impressed by Aro, nor was I, but I never really had been so that wasn't anything new.

"Send Edward next time, I'd love to see him now that he his no longer attached," Aro said.

Carlisle stiffened, "Regardless of his mate status, Edward is and forever will be attached to my family, Aro. Please respect that. Bella and Edward are on relatively good terms, ever after the, ah...incident. "

"Very well, but I would still like to see him," Aro replied and the menace in his voice could not be ignored.

I smiled, causing Aro to turn his head my direction, "Actually, Aro, our presence won't be necessary when it is time to inform you of any impending threat anymore. Ever." I paused for effect before continuing, "You see, I felt it rather tedious having to fly all the way to Italy just to speak to you, so I brought you a gift."

I unearthed the small box from my bag, holding it up to Aro. "It's a cell phone. My number is in there," I added with a wink. Aro chuckled, apparently not fazed by my disregard of his attempt to ensnare my family once more. As if I would allow that.

"Call me any time, even if you just want to chat," I said pleasantly before turning to Carlisle. "Well, are we ready to get this show on the road, Daddy?"

"Until we meet again, Aro," Carlisle said.

Caius chuckled darkly, "Oh, but won't you be joining us for lunch?"

I stiffened as the scent of blood, human blood, suddenly assaulted my senses. Three women were shoved in the chamber, shivering slightly, their bodies bruised and cut. I could smell the blood on there skin, sending mouthfuls of venom up my throat. "Carlisle," I said suddenly, panic ripping through my body.

"Aro," Carlisle said stiffly, "Please respect my family's choices on this matter."

Aro frowned. "I had no part in this," he replied, blatant honesty coloring his tone. "Caius, what are you playing at, brother?"

"Nothing at all, _brother. _It is merely feeding time and as you have called this Council in the feeding chamber, I only assumed it was your intention to share."

Aro growled at his brother, "You know it was not. This is disrespectful and plain crude, brother. Though, I suppose that should be expected of you."

One girl stumbled, her knee crushing against the cold flagstone and splitting open. Carlisle locked his arms around mine immediately, "This is _your_ choice, my daughter. Fight it."

My throat felt like it was being ripped open and fire was burning down my chest, "I can't. I can't...Carlisle," I repeated over and over again as I struggled against him. I wanted it. I wanted her blood. I wanted to rip her open at the throat and drain her dry. Just the scent of it...I wanted the taste. I felt a growl penetrate the air, my growl, low and feral. I could fight Carlisle; I could escape him. I wanted to.

"Bella, daughter, you don't want this," he pleaded with me, dragging me towards the door. "You don't want this. You've never wanted this, honey."

"Ah, but she does, Carlisle. It is her nature," Caius said with a sick smirk and oh, did I agree with him. He held the bleeding, trembling girl in his arms, planting soft kisses up her neck. I knew what would happen next and I watched in excited anticipation.

Suddenly Carlisle clamped his hand over my nose and mouth, effectively cutting off my senses. I felt my blood lust ease, though only slightly, his pleading words returning sanity to me.

"Hold your breath, Bella. I'll won't let you hurt her, I promise," he whispered in my ear. "Aro!"

"Alec, release them. Caius, apologize," Aro said in a hard tone, so unlike his normal honeyed voice.

"I will do no such thing. Vampires eat humans, end of story," Caius said as Carlisle dragged me through the door.

"Go, Carlisle. Get your daughter out of here," Aro said in a moment of compassion that surprised us both. Maybe he wasn't such an asshole after all.

Carlisle all but threw me out the door, before dragging me through the tunnels and into the dark of night. As I breathed in the cool crisp air my sanity began to return, along with a fuckton of guilt. I had no doubt I would have killed that girl, and that I would have enjoyed it.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked, holding me against him as I nearly sobbed. I nodded dully, frowning.

"I was going to kill her, Carlisle. I wanted to. I wanted her blood so bad," I admitted softly as he rocked me, leaning against one of the high brick walls.

"But you didn't, that's what matters. Bella, you could have thrown me off of you in an instant but you didn't. You fought it. I so am proud of you. You were faced with open blood for the first time and you did wonderfully," he argued, pressing his mouth against my hair.

"I feel awful," I admitted. "I need to hunt."

"Let's get out of the city. We'll hunt and return home."

"Home," I repeated, peeling myself from against my pseudo-father. Suddenly Carlisle chuckled and I looked up at him in confusion.

"You bought Aro a cell phone."

I had to laugh as well. "Well, he needs to get with the times."


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 25

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

Private number. That could only mean one thing.

"Alistair."

_"Peter," he said gruffly, his voice crackling from our poor telephone connection, "The addresses you requested..."_ He trailed off the numbers, lingering on Elijah, who to my surprise was still in Texas. _"What's the deal behind this?"_ he asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Storms coming. She's re-stocking the treasure chest unless I get there first." He'll understand what I meant. Hell, it wasn't even that cryptic.

_"Bye, Peter,"_ he said and then the line went dead.

Short and sweet, just the way I like it. Truth be told, Alistair was a creepy bastard and not really one to linger with. I'd actually only seen him all of one time in my hundred and fifty years but we kept in touch when need be. I can't say Alistair has ever had reason to call me but I've called him on occasion. Never for myself, always as a favor for others. He knew whatever was going down was going down with a bang if I was looking for him.

"Jasper," I said to nowhere in particular. I knew if he were in the house, he'd hear me. A moment later he was at my doorway, leaning casually against the frame.

"What do you know?"

"Elijah is in Texas," I said, shooting him a pointed look.

"Shit," he muttered, "Would he go back to her?"

"I don't know. But if he did, could that be her big surprise? Could he be her shield?"

Jasper shook out his golden curls, "No. Elijah could only protect himself and maybe two others, tops. His bubble was small and it only prevented physical attacks on those he shielded. sure, you couldn't touch them physically but everybody's head was free game except his own."

"We need to find him, if she hasn't already. He's our top priority," I said, jotting down the locations of the rest of them from memory. "Giovanni is in Italy, of course. Think we can have Carlisle and Bella go talk to him?"

"Hell yeah, we can have Bella talk to him. Are you forgetting what she is? Bella could convince a man to do what ever the fuck she wanted. The question is, are you willing to let her be...persuasive?"

"If she's fully dressed and Carlisle is there...I guess," I said grumpily. I knew full well what my mate was and I knew I wasn't with her. If it wasn't for the fact that Bella loved me so deeply and she was under the responsible eye of her father, I'd be pretty uncomfortable.

"Get them on the phone," Jasper ordered, much to my chagrin. I mean I know he rocked the show and all but I ain't his bitch.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at my onslaught of irritated emotions before continuing, "I'll get the word out and see if we can give Giovanni a heads up. I know a couple in Sicily that could pop in and tell him to refrain from blowing Carlisle and Bella up."

"Sure thing, Major," I said in the most condescending tone I could muster. He retreated to the confines of his room while I called my love, the reason for my existence.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, answering on the second ring. Her tone almost broke my heart. I knew time was off the essence and shit, but I needed to know what was wrong with my girl.

"Honey, what happened?" I asked softly, sick with the urge to hold her but unable to do so.

She sighed, "I almost drained someone," she said wearily. "Caius thought it would be funny to lay out their lunch buffet right in front of me. Aro told Carlisle to get me out but not before one of the girls fell and busted her knee open."

"But you resisted?" I asked, encouragingly. Bella was often hard on herself. Even if she ate the girl, I probably wouldn't have been upset with her.

"Barely," she whispered, "I wanted it, Peter. So bad. How you guys ever resisted my blood is beyond me because if I smelled as good as her, I would have eaten me, too."

I chuckled, "It was probably stronger for you because it was your first interaction with a human. Baby, you're still a newborn. An extraordinary newborn, yes, but a newborn nonetheless and just as easily affected by blood lust as any other. You fought it and I'm so proud of you, but even if you hadn't, no one would be upset with you."

"I'm upset with me," she grumbled. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, but I'm afraid I may have made your trip to Italy a little longer," I sighed. "I need you and Carlisle to pop over to Florence and try to get an... old friend of mine to come back with you. His name is Giovanni De Cabrio."

"I want to come home, you jerk," she said with partially mock irritability. Some of the irritation was certainly genuine, though. "Here, talk to Carlisle."

"Hello, Carlisle. Trip's been pleasant, I see," I heard Bella laugh in the background at my poor joke.

"Well, Bella is still beating herself up but other then that, yes. She actually bought and presented Aro a with cell phone," he chuckled. "So, tell me about Mr. Giovanni De Cabrio."

"He was front line in the hellwhore's army. He's a brute and has a bit of a mean streak, but he's not a bad guy. He ran before I did, and well, there wasn't really any stopping him. He's gifted, of course. He can blow things up. Anything, really."

"And you want me to convince him to come back and fight against, Maria?" Carlisle asked, skeptically.

I sighed, groaning at what I was about to suggest. "No. I want_ Bella_ to convince him."

_"_Oh_._ _Oh!"_ He paused, _"_I don't know how I feel about that in all honesty. This is my daughter we're speaking of, _your mate._ How are you okay with this, Peter? I mean..."

"Carlisle, I don't want her to sleep with him! I just want her to use all her succubus powers of persuasion. Believe me, I don't want to, but...well, we need him. I trust Bella. I hate it, but if it gets Giovanni to join our cause...well I'll just plow the hell out of your daughter when we get home and reaffirm my manhood."

"Good lord," Carlisle groaned and I could hear Bella squawking at me to shut up in the background. "I believe Bella understands your suggestion..._yes, Bella, both of his suggestions._" He added. I could almost see Bella smiling, "_Yes, the reaffirmation of Peter's manhood. Seriously, Bella, I am your father. No, I don't need mental pictures. Stop that, young lady! We are in public,_" he chided. What the hell was she doing?

With a weary chuckle Carlisle returned his attention to me. "Well, Peter, it seems you've cheered her up, so that's good. Why I am surprised that sex cheered up the succubus, I don't know. Not that I would have mentioned it, even if I'd had a clue. Moving on now, how hostile is this De Cabrio going to be?"

"We're putting word out, giving him a heads up to not blow you up. If I were you, I'd head up there tomorrow. Here's the address…" I rattled of the address and then Carlisle put me back over to Bella.

"You want me to hit on him?"she asked, skepticism was evident in her voice but I knew she was smirking.

"I want you to use your feminine wiles to secure a major asset in our small but growing army, yes," I said, airily.

"Why don't I just flash the Volturi Guard and send them on their way. Seriously, Peter, if I knew this was an option I would have gotten more then three out of Aro."

"No flashing. Those tits, yeah, look down at them… those are mine," I deadpanned, I growled for good measure and she giggled. God, I miss her. "You only got three?"

"Demetri, Felix, and Jane. They will come when we summon them. Aro tried to convince me to send Edward next time, but there was no way in hell. Aro wouldn't even have to coerce him; the broody bastard would probably sign himself up. That was what the cell phone was for."

"You're so weird. I love you," I said, sighing. "I better be going, baby. Jasper and I are headed to the border. Looks like Maria might have already rounded up some recruits and we're looking to see if we can intervene before she gets to Elijah. If she doesn't have him already, that is."

_"I love you." She breathed. _

"I love you too. Come home to me."

"I will…so I can reaffirm your manhood."

I hung up with Bella feeling slightly less irritable. I'd feel better when she was safe in my arms and even more so when this shit was over with. Motherfucker, I just wanted a peaceful fucking eternity. Is that really too much to ask for?

"Uh, Peter?" Jasper called, awkwardly. "You have a _visitor_."

"Who the hell is visi-" I caught her scent as I hit the hallway and growled out, "What the hell do _you_ want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your wife, darling?" Char asked, sitting comfortably on the living room couch. "I see you delivered Jasper as we agreed."

"Shut the fuck up and piss off with the mind games, bitch," I spat. "I didn't agree to any-fucking-thing. This asshole decided to pop in all on his own."

Jasper glared at me before turning his blatant hostility to Char, "Tell your bitch _master _she can suck my cock like the old days 'cause I ain't taking her shit no more. She doesn't want me as her enemy, Char, and we both know it."

"Maria is willing to make it worth your while, Major Whitlock. She's willing to compromise on your, ah...dietary dilemma. You can continue down your unnatural path, no questions asked."

"She's getting desperate," Jasper said, smirking, "The blood I choose to sustain myself with is just a small part of my _'__unnatural path__'__, _you stupid bitch. As Peter will agree, this is a family- not a coven. I don't abandon my own."

"What do you think your playing at?" Char asked, suddenly. "You think you can win? Against _Maria_? _Against your maker?_ You can't win, neither of you can. Maria is stronger then she ever has been but she's still the same power hungry bitch we all knew and loved. You can share in that! You can be a part of that power," she turned to me then, smiling coyly, "Together, like it use to be."

I chuckled, "I don't want power, just like I don't want you."

"But you two… you two will lead at her side! Not beneath her!" Char argued, coming to a stand.

"Tell Maria it's going to take a hell of a lot more then a blood promise and power to get us to turn coats. I don't get off on turning and tearing any more. She can take her newborn army and shove it straight up her ass," I snapped, shoving Char towards the door.

Char's eyes turned eager, pleading, "It doesn't have to be like this. We can be a family, too! We were a family once, you and I. Jasper as well. We were a family, too! We can be a family again as we control the newborns. We can do that together. We need to!"

Jaspers eyes flashed, "So, that's what this is all about. She can't control them and they're getting out of hand. I bet your turn and tear rate is enormous. Who does she have in charge of training with no more military men around to buck up?"

Char stared at the floor, "As it would happen, she has been able to procure some of the old gang. Not everyone is as stubborn as you two. Her army isn't untrained."

I pushed her once more, onto the porch, "True, but it isn't trained by us. Good bye Charlotte, I hope Maria let's you keep your limbs even though you let her down."

Char's growls could still be heard as she tore through the woods and back to where ever it was Maria was based.

"Well that was fun," I said dryly.

Jasper frowned, "Maria is getting desperate. We'll have to go hunting as a whole before you and I take off south. I don't want the family out and about after we leave."

I frowned. What if I wasn't home when Bella returned? I wouldn't be able to protect her. I mean, I trust Emmett and all, but I'd hate to have to hurt him if something happened to my girl. Or Esme, for that matter.

"Maybe one of us should stay back. Protect the family. Edward and Rosalie aren't due back from Alaska until the end of the week. Someone needs to stay here and help Emmett protect Esme and Alice."

Jasper's eyes darkened at the mention of Alice and I knew his answer.

"I'll go. I mean, Elijah might not be too excited to see you, Jazz, and I am his sire. Just keep my girl safe if she gets back early," I paused, "and keep Edward away from her, please."

Jasper laughed, "That's if Edward comes back with his limbs attached. Rosalie wasn't excited about going with him but he's good with Eleazar and Carmen and Rosie's good with the girls. You'd think she'd get over it already, Bella did."

"Yeah, but it really hits home with Rosalie, even if Edward wasn't himself." I smiled at the thought of Rose's ire toward Ed_nerd_. I liked watching her knock him around.

"Well, get your shit together and get heading south. I'm going to call in some favors, see if I can get the word out to the Regan and Seraphina. Seraphina is going to be hard to convince," Jasper said, losing himself in thought.

"How are we going to communicate with Seraphina? I mean, she's been a total recluse for quite a while now. Even if she knows sign language, we don't," I inquired absently as I headed back upstairs.

Jasper sighed, "I guess we'll need Bella or Edward for that. Nothing can ever be easy can it?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 26

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Bella POV (Just outside Florence, Italy)**

"We have to go through the village, Bella. Will you be okay?" Carlisle asked, as we cut through the woods just outside of Florence, headed toward a village west of the city.

"I have no intention of breathing. And too, I think it will help if I'm not caught off guard. I'll be okay, I think." I paused, "As long as this Giovanni guy doesn't bring his meals home with him."

"I can't honestly say one way or the other dear, but if I smell blood I'll let you know," Carlisle replied and I could see the disgust in his face at the notion. Then again, I couldn't imagine killing someone in the pristine white living room, either.

The entire village was laid out on one small, unpaved street, lit by three flickering streetlamps. In all honesty, it kinda reminded me of La Push with its cookie cutter houses and little convenience store at the end of the road. Giovanni De Cabrio's house was the third one on he left, a cream colored cottage with wood shutters. It was well kempt, even gardened. Did this Giovanni have a mate? That would certainly complicate Peter's stupid _feminine wiles _plan.

"I'll introduce us, if you don't mind. Then you can do… what ever it is that you do," Carlisle said, frowning. Hey, with that attitude. I don't like this plan any more then you do, _Dad_. I wanted to go home and do naughty things to Peter.

The door flew open before we had a chance to knock, revealing a burly Emmett-sized man dressed in...fuck...is that Armani? He stared down to us with bright red, just fed eyes and a crop of dark, neatly trimmed curls.

"Peter sent you?" Gianni asked, looking from me to Carlisle with a flickering smile. "Come in."

"Ah, yes," Carlisle said awkwardly, clearly not expecting Gianni to be so welcoming. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my daughter, Bella."

"Daughter?" He repeated with a Cheshire cat grin, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both. If only it could have been under better circumstances. Now, tell me what dear Peter is up to these days."

"It seems that Peter and a man you know as Jasper Whitlock are being targeted by Maria," Carlisle explained with an apologetic expression. I eyed Giovanni carefully. Something was off about him.

Giovanni blanched at the mention of Jasper's name, rubbing his neck absently. He was peppered with the same familiar scars as my mate and brother and I wondered idly if some were caused by Jasper himself. Who had sired this vampire? Peter had said he was in charge of changing the new recruits but a guy his size? I'm thinking it was probably Jasper.

"So you're telling me that Maria is collecting her old troops back?" he asked, frowning. "Is she coming for me?"

"We can't say," I interrupted, setting the stupid plan in motion. "However, we are looking for you. We want your help." I stepped forward to start busting out all of my succubus charm, however that worked, laying my hand across his broad chest and gulping slightly. "I want your help," I said seductively, innuendos full of lies lacing my voice.

Carlisle looked uncomfortable, I felt uncomfortable, and Giovanni, well, he looked amused, "What kind of help are you looking for, _mia bella_?" Giovanni asked me with a smirk and a raised brow. I had to admit, his heavy Italian accent was hot.

I sucked back my pride and wondered idly if I was a defective succubus. I didn't like this shit at all, "What have you got to offer, big guy? I'm looking for all kinds of help," I murmured coyly, running my hand along his arm.

Gianni barked out a laugh, sweeping me off my feet into a dip like a dancer, before kissing me square on the mouth. "I know what you are, beautiful, but I can also tell you're terribly uncomfortable, so let me save you the trouble and say your daddy here has a much better chance at seducing me."

"I knew it! Your cuticles look better then mine!" I broke out in a wide smile, looking up into his red eyes. "That's just great. Did Peter know? He better not have because this was _his_ idea. Did he set me up?"

Giovanni set me back on my feet, chuckling, "No, Peter didn't know. Hell, I didn't even know it was an option in my early years."

Carlisle frowned, shifting impatiently, "What? What didn't Peter know? What option? And what the hell is it that I have 'a better chance at'?"

Giovanni snorted as I looked at my dad and shook my head. God, he was old. "Uh, Giovanni here bats for the other team, Carlisle," I explained uncomfortably. This must be how poor Giovanni felt five minutes ago when I started this epic fail of an attempt at seduction.

"What team?" Carlisle sounded exasperated.

I laughed awkwardly, "Uh, let's just say an incubus would have better luck scoring with him."

"But..." Carlisle was obviously not getting it and Giovanni couldn't contain himself anymore. He reminded me of a very fruity Emmett in that respect.

'"I'm a _gay_pire!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh at his declaration. Seriously, how long had it taken for him to come up with that little gem?

"A_ gay_pire?" Carlisle asked, still confused. Then it looked like he was _finally_ getting it becausehe suddenly paused, freezing in place. "Oh. _Oh!_ Well, my goodness."

I laughed, patting my father on the back. "This isn't going how we planned, is it? Let me just lay it out on the table here, Giovanni. We're looking to gather whoever we can before Maria gets her talons into them. Maria is actively looking for the old crew with the intention of waging a war against the Volturi. She's got some new vamps with gifts and a fuckton of newborns. We're here because we want your help as we attempt to stop Maria."

"I'm in," He said without any preamble.

"Just like that?" I asked with a raised brow. "We were under the impression that persuading you would prove to be much more difficult, hence the seduction."

"Oh, hell no! I'm in. I'd love to blow that bitch up. It helps, too that I'll get to look at tasty little morsels like your daddy here." He winked at Carlisle who coughed awkwardly, looking down at the floor. "Not to mention Peter and Jasper."

I laughed at his logic, "Wait until you meet my brothers Edward and Emmett."

"Even better, beautiful. Tell me are they blood related to this one?" He looked at Carlisle once more, "Hell, I've been known to take a knockoff if I can't have the original."

"No, they're not blood related but I'll vouch for their hotness. Emmett comes with a bitch with claws but Edwards got great fuck-me hair and pianist's fingers."

Carlisle's eyes widened marginally as he mouthed the words _fuck-me-hair _and shook his head.

"Mmmhmm. Now, I understand that Peter is mated, but is Jasper?"

"To my sister, yes. But don't get discouraged… Peter isn't with Char anymore," I was going to leave out that he was my mate. I didn't care that he didn't know Giovanni was the Elton John of the vampire world, he made me look like an ass and it was all his idea.

"Oh goodie!" Giovanni said clapping his hands together. "Let me just get my bags."

'What are you doing?' Carlisle asked, pressing his memories of the conversation into my mind.

_This was all Peter's idea. I looked like an ass. He's going down. _

Carlisle chuckled.

**Peter POV (South Texas)**

Elijah was hunkered down on a deserted tobacco farm just near the border. I sniffed surreptitiously at the air for any hint of vampire, familiar or otherwise. I didn't even smell Elijah. _This wasn't good_.

I crept along the property in the dead of night and up to the small cabin that stood on the south side of the land. It looked abandoned, all the windows broken, door hanging open and off its hinges. This is where Alistair said he was, though it was hardly livable. Well for a human, as a vampire what did we really need?

I hesitantly stepped through the broken doorway, dust exploding beneath my every footstep, shimmering in the moon light that filtered through the open windows. I breathed in the musty air just listening, for something… anything.

At last, I was assaulted with the citrus tang that was Elijah's scent. There are some things you never forget and a vampire's individual scent is one of those things. Hesitantly, I pushed open the door to the farthest room, the only bedroom in the house.

That's where I found him, scrunched up into a ball with his back pressed back into the corner. Dust had settled on and around him and cobwebs clung to his hair. His eyes were flat black and he didn't even move as I entered the room.

"Elijah?" I called to him softly but he didn't respond. He was literally stone, perfectly frozen and immovable. It was obvious by the undisturbed dust all around him that he had not even moved, let alone hunted, in a very long time.

I sat before him for a good while time, contemplating just what I should do. What the hell had happened to him that could've led him here, forcing him into such a state? I examined his body closely. His clothes were in tatters, his hair filthy. Dirt caked his fingernails and new shimmering scars were spattered over his body. They were fresh, glinting against the old one on his skin. He had been attacked.

Hesitantly, I leaned forward laying a hand on his knee. I thought about reaching out to his shoulder but I really didn't want any part of myself anywhere near his mouth. He flinched beneath my touch, his eyes darting upward.

"P..Peter?" He croaked, his throat desiccated and no doubt burning like hellfire. I smiled, happy that he recognized me. I was, after all, his sire. A pitiful excuse for a sire perhaps but his sire nonetheless.

"Stay here, okay? I will be right back," I ordered, flying through the open window of the room.

I bolted to the small outcropping of trees. I had no doubt that he was a human drinker but there was no way I was rocking that boat for him. I pounced on a deer, snapping its neck quickly before quickly hauling it back to the cabin.

"Here," I grunted, dropping the still warm carcass before him. He stared at it and then at me, only his eyes moving. He was confused.

I sighed, crouching to bring the animal's neck to my mouth. Its heart still beat, pumping blood through its system. I tore away the flesh, letting the blood seep out along the hide. "Drink."

He didn't hesitate, his vampire instincts kicking in full force once the tangy scent of blood hit his nose. When you're that thirsty, blood is blood. He drank greedily from the animal, undoubtedly attempting to soothe some of the burning in his parched throat. The deer wouldn't be enough to sate him in the slightest but should be enough to restore some of his fucking sanity.

When at last his eyes had returned to a questionable burgundy, he dropped the lifeless deer and looked up at me with confusion. "That was disgusting," he said flatly.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Did the job though, didn't it, Elijah? Herbivores really are pretty gross, though. If you're going to go animal, it's all about the bears and bobcats."

"You eat like this regularly?" he asked, and I nodded, "Is that why your eyes are gold?"

"Yep, I sure do, and it sure is. Now, can you tell me how you ended up here? What happened to you, Elijah?"

He sighed, eyeing me warily, "You're not...you're not working for _her_ are you? You don't smell like her."

"Maria? Quite the contrary, brother." I helped him to his feet and continued, "I'm actually working against Maria. That's why I came to find you. Were you attacked?"

"Yes, and they reeked of Maria. They caught me off guard and got in a few bites but I managed to get away using my shield. I ran until I found this place. I had my shield up...but...I was afraid to hunt...and if I don't hunt it gets weak."

He looked like no more than a frightened child and I pitied him. They had seriously fucked him up. He wasn't huge nor was he incredibly strong. It was his gift that kept him alive and without it, well... He was also younger then I remembered. Had I really changed him _that_ young?

"Elijah, how old were you when I changed you?" I asked softly as he shook with silent, tearless sobs.

He sighed, "Fourteen. I was...am… fourteen," he muttered.

I pulled the _child _into my arms, feeling like the biggest asshole ever. "Come home with me, Elijah. My family will take care of you."

"M..Maria?" He asked, looking up at me with venom-glossed eyes.

Something in me shifted and suddenly I felt strangely protective of the boy before me. I had done this to him. I had delivered him unto Maria a hundred years ago. I didn't protect him like a maker should. He was a _child. I changed a fucking child and then left him on his own._ I knew in that instant that he would not be fighting against Maria. He would not be helping us. Gift or no, I wouldn't allow it. He had seen enough.

"Maria will never hurt you again, Elijah."

I brought Elijah back to my estate, careful to keep him far away from any humans. We stopped along the way and hunted animals. He wasn't entirely adverse to the idea, which was good, but he certainly didn't particularly like it either. I didn't blame him. I didn't like it all that much myself.

"There are several other vampires inside, Elijah, but you don't have to worry. Every one if them is your friend and my family," I paused, pulling him back once more, "I should warn you. Jasper Whitlock is in there."

Elijah's eyes flashed with fear and he looked ready to fucking bolt.

"Elijah!" I said harshly, snapping him back to reality. "Jasper Whitlock is my brother now and he will not hurt you. I promise. No one will hurt you."

He nodded, stepping behind me as we entered the house. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Esme were all waiting in the living room.

I saw the flicker of guilt flash across Jasper's face as he drew the same sad conclusion as I had. We really did change them young in those days. I nodded slightly, pulling Elijah out from behind me but keeping my hand on his shoulder at all times.

"Elijah, this is my family. That's my brother Emmett, my sister Alice, and this is Esme, my mother." I paused, "You already know Jasper."

Jasper sent out a thick wave of calm, allowing Elijah to relax. "Hullo, Jasper," he muttered, knowing full well what Jasper had done. He didn't seem to like it much, but really, who likes their emotions being fucked with?

Jasper offered a small smile, "Hello Elijah. If you'd like, my wife Alice can show you to the shower and get you a change of clothes. You can trust us."

Alice chimed in at that moment, dancing over to Elijah with a big smile. "Hi! I'm Alice and I can already see you're going to stay! It's so exciting that you're going to be part of this family! Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she babbled excitedly, hopping up and down like a madwoman.

Elijah smiled slightly, looking at me with a bewildered expression. "Alice is a Seer. Glad you're gonna be sticking around, kid. Go on and go with her, you can trust her."

He nodded once more, allowing Alice to take his hand and drag him off to the bathrooms. I watched him disappear down the hallway as Alice chatted animatedly about shopping. I already felt guilty; I surely didn't need Alice forcing the poor kid to shop with her.

"Peter," Jasper said cautiously, drawing me from my daze.

"What?" I asked abruptly, my head snapping back as Esme and Emmett drifted off and about.

Jasper sighed, "I see you obviously found him." He furrowed his brow. "He's hunting animals?"

"He hadn't hunted in quite a while when I found him and I certainly had no intention of taking him hunting for humans," I explained. "He was pretty bad off when I found him, Jasper. Maria's men got to him and managed to catch him off guard. They fucked him up good before he finally managed to get his shield up and bolted."

"Is he willing to fight?

I growled sharply, "No!"

"Then why did you bring him back?" Jasper hissed, exasperated. I didn't, however, miss the new wave of guilt he just so happened to be projecting.

"I won't let him even if he wants to. He's _fourteen_, Jasper. I changed him when he was fourteen fucking years old! He's a child! He's seen enough and I sure as fuck have done enough where he's concerned. I changed him and left him to _her_! I let him run off and try to make it on his own! He's been alone for fifty years! He looks like a child, he _is_ a child, and he's been alone all this time _as a fucking child_. As if being a vampire isn't hard enough! I'm not letting him fight shit."

"Okay," Jasper said softly, "He won't fight. You're absolutely right; he shouldn't have to. Gift or not, he doesn't need to see any more war. I'm all fucked up over that shit and death wasn't even new to me."

"I can't believe he's been alone all this time," I sighed, "I couldn't imagine being alone after finally escaping that, Jasper. I had Charlotte and you had me but it was still hard. Hell, the twenty years I was alone after Charlotte left was sheer torture and I had already long since gotten as over Maria and her savagery as I could. "

"Well, Elijah's part of the family now," Jasper said with a shrug, "We'll all help him. But he's going to have to switch to an animal diet, permanently."

"I'll talk to him."

Alice had Elijah in Edwards's room and was shuffling through Edward's clothes. It made sense; he was the leanest of the Cullens. He wasn't small by any means, just lean. Elijah looked terribly uncomfortable standing there in just boxers, his scars shining in the sunlight that pouring through the window. Even for a child, slight and scared, he was intimidating. He had been a warrior just like the rest of us and had been trained to kill. That thought only made me feel worse.

"Here," Alice said, chucking a soft gray jersey knit shirt at him. "These, too. They will be a little long but they'll do in a pinch," Alice explained, tossing him a pair of jeans. I honestly couldn't remember ever seeing Edward in jeans, so it surprised me he owned any at all.

"Thank you," Elijah squeaked, pulling on the clothes. Alice fussed with his pin straight, chocolate colored hair, pushing it out of his face.

"Your hair is as bad as Edward's," She grumbled. "Yes, Peter, you can have a moment to speak with Elijah," Alice added for my benefit, smiling wildly.

She disappeared out of the room, "Come with me, Elijah," I said, leading him to my room. I didn't feel comfortable hanging out in Edward's room; it was too weird considering that we weren't exactly on the best of terms.

Once in the confines of my own space, I turned to Elijah who was smiling and holding up a picture of Bella and me before her change. "A human?"

"She's my mate," I explained. "She's was turned a few months back. You'll get to meet her if you choose to stay."

"She's very pretty," he mused, setting the picture back down. "I would like to stay, Peter, if it isn't a problem. I realize that...well...I mean..."

He seized up, pushing back a new onslaught of sobs. _Fourteen_, fuck. I didn't blame him for crying, I'd cry to. Hell, I did cry. I'm twenty-eight and I cried all over Bella.

"Elijah, we want you to stay. As your sire, I insist. I realize I suck as a maker but I'd really like to try and make it up to you. This is a great family and they took both Jasper and I in. There is one condition, though. You can't drink from humans anymore."

He wrinkled his nose up. "Animals only, huh?" he asked. I nodded. "So, if I agree to that then I can stay… and be… part of this...coven?"

"This is not a coven, Elijah. We're a family and you can stay with us as long as you want," I promised. "I know you've been alone for a long time, and believe me when I say that I know how that feels. If you stay, you'll have a mother and father, brothers and sisters as well. A whole family."

"I'd like to stay. I just don't...I mean… it will be hard, won't it?" he asked. "Going from human blood to animal? I've never known anything else."

"It is extremely difficult but the whole family will help you," I promised him, sitting on the bed. I patted the spot beside me and he sat obediently. He was like a fucking puppy, Jesus.

"When you drink from animals, or rather, when you abstain from human blood, it gives you a little bit of your humanity back. It's easier to truly love and care. This is the most loving family I have ever met and I know for a fact that they will gladly accept you as one of their own. Alice already has. We won't let anything happen to you and we _will_ help you."

"I'd like to help against Maria," he said quietly, toying with a loose string on the bedspread.

"Absolutely not," I said at once, causing you to jump. "You don't need to, Elijah. We have plenty of vampires and even more coming. You don't need to fight anymore. When this is over, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make up for all the shit you missed out on because of me."

"You don't have to do that, Peter. It's ok, really it is. I mean taking me in is more than enough," he argued, looking up at me in alarm.

"You're right, I don't have to. I want to. You know, when we're not busy planning to battle evil Mexican warlordesses, the Cullens have been known to go to school. You get your bloodlust in check and I think we can work something out."

He looked amused. "School?" he scoffed.

"Yep. I'm to old to go but my mate probably will, as well as most of the Cullens," I smiled. "Hey, would you like to be a Cullen or a Whitlock? I mean, you can keep your own last name if you want but you're also more then welcome to take one of ours."

He frowned, lost in thought for just a moment before answering, "I don't remember my last name. What's yours?"

"Whitlock," I said immediately. "I'm a Whitlock, as is my mate, Bella. Jasper goes by either Cullen or Hale depending on if they are in school or not. When your eyes change you'll look more like Bella with your darker hair, so you can go to school as her little brother."

"So, you and your mate are Whitlocks?" he repeated. "Then I want to be a Whitlock, too."

"Alright," I said with a proud smile, "Elijah Whitlock."


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 27

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

"Quit fidgeting, kid," I grumbled to Elijah. Somehow, at present, his fourteen-year-old genes were overpowering his vampire ones, and he couldn't seem to sit the fuck still. Seriously, he was driving me insane… In a good way, of course. I just wasn't used to kids.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Elijah asked, getting that frightened rabbit look in his eye again. I half expected him to bolt for the door. I didn't even like to make sudden movements around the boy, he looked so easily startled.

"Bella is very accepting," I explained. "She and I fell in love when she was a human, and I was a human drinker. Though that doesn't speak volumes for her sanity, it definitely speaks volumes for her character. Bella is very, very loving." Oh, fuck yes she is. Shit, should I mention that? I mean, if I remember anything at all about being fourteen, I recall having being a horny little bastard.

"O...kay," He muttered, "I'm just not use to people being...nice. Your family is very nice. Alice especially."

"_Our_ family, kid. Our family is nice," I corrected. "Erm, I should probably warn you so you're not taken off guard. Bella is, well...she's a succubus. So, uh, yeah… Please don't ogle my mate."

He actually looked offended. "I wouldn't do that!" Then he groaned, "I realize that I may look young, but I haven't been fourteen in like a hundred and six years. I'm a hundred and twenty years old, Peter, give me _some _credit."

I chuckled, "You're right. You're actually older then several of the vampires here. You'll get to meet Edward and Rosalie tomorrow. They're bringing some of our friends from the north. Bella is bringing in Giovanni De Cabrio from Italy."

He stiffened at the name, "I've heard of him."

Patting his knee softly, I smiled. "He's on our side now. Regan and Seraphina will be joining us as well, if we can convince them."

Elijah smiled, "I remember Regan! He used to try to hit my shield with his lightning bolts!"

"Yep, that's very one." It just figures that'd be the type of thing a bunch of vampire kids would have done to amuse themselves. "Some of the Volturi are coming out as well. Jane, Felix and Demetri."

"Are they gifted as well?" he asked, flopping down onto the couch.

"Jane and Demetri are. Jane's gift is actually very frightening. She can cause pain just by looking at you. Actually, Eli, throw your shield up when you meet her. She likes to...test people. Besides, it will piss her off royally. She fucking hates my mate."

He nodded, "Okay. So what about Demetri?"

"He's an extremely talented tracker. There isn't any one he can't find. Felix, on the other hand, is just gigantic like Emmett. I'd actually like to see what's going to happen when they meet. If they break my house, I'll be pissed."

As I finished speaking, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I am sure my whole fucking face lit up as I read Bella's text, hopping out of my seat immediately.

_**We're here.**_

"Petey!" A huge voice boomed, resonating off the high ceilings. Giovanni De Cabrio strolled into the living room wearing an Armani suit and a wide grin. "Look at you, haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, darling."

I froze in my spot confused. If I hadn't changed, he certainly had. "Uh, hey, Giovanni…"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? Come, come!" he said, ghosting to my side and pulling me into his arms.

"Wha..." I managed to sputter right before he kissed me full on the mouth. To say that I froze in shock is an understatement. I was silently freaking out so badly that I was completely unable to move. Suddenly something flashed at my side and Bella's sweet laugher filled the room.

"Alright, Giovanni, get off my mate," she said with a wink, and Giovanni grumbled.

"You didn't say he was your mate!" He groaned.

She clicked through her camera, chuckling at the horrifying moment she just managed to capture. "You're right, I didn't. Then again, Peter didn't tell me you were gay, either."

I blinked rapidly, looking back and forth between Bella and Giovanni. "I didn't know!"

She laughed, "Yeah, fucker, neither did I when you sent me to seduce him. Jesus, I felt like an idiot already. Go figure, the first vampire I try to seduce would rather bone my dad."

Carlisle winced, "Please don't talk… like that."

"Sorry, Daddy C., but it's true. I was all tatas out front and there Giovanni was checking out _your_ junk."

"I'm leaving now. I think...I need to find my wife," he said, his eye twitching slightly.

Bella giggled, ruffling her father's hair, "Yes, go reaffirm your manhood, Dad."

Giovanni flopped down onto the couch beside Elijah, who was wide eyed and grinning, "Hey kid, you're a little young for my taste but I have to ask. Are you gay?"

"Nope, I'm not gay but I am older than you."

"Well fuck, that's just mean. All this man meat, and I'm the odd vampire out." Giovanni groused, huffily crossing his thick arms over his broad chest.

"I missed you," Bella cooed in my ear, biting my ear lobe, and I damn near forgot that we weren't alone. Half of my brain was dedicating itself to scoping out sturdy flat surfaces. "Who's your friend?"

"What friend?" I asked, eyes closed, leaning into her wandering hands. "Oh, fuck. Elijah. This is Elijah."

Bella froze, "But, Peter, he's so young."

"He's older than you," I pointed out but it did nothing to alleviate my guilt.

Bella cocked her head, staring for a moment before launching herself onto the couch. When she sat on Giovanni's lap and I couldn't help but growl.

"Oh, please. How about you come sit on my lap and give _her_ a reason to growl?" Giovanni teased, winking at me.

"It's reflex," I laughed, "but I see my girl's taken a liking to you."

He stretched, throwing his arm over Bella, "Yeah, BFFs and shit."

"Giovanni here is going to help me fuck with Emmett," Bella explained, absentmindedly pushing Elijah's hair back and out of his face.

"Cut it out!" he whined, leaning out of her hand's reach. He was entirely unaffected by her touch. Bella normally didn't touch guys because it could be rather overwhelming for them but there he was, all but cringing.

"_It's in your face_," she said sternly, pinning him in place. "And you have dirt on your face."

She licked her thumb and he groaned, "Don't do that!"

"But you have dirt on your face. Do you want dirt on your face?" she asked, giving him a pointed look.

Giovanni laughed, "You're acting like the kid's mother."

I had to stop for a moment as I wrapped my mind around the word _mother_. Elijah eventually sat still and let Bella spit wash him, the poor kid. He smiled up at her, looking happier then he had since I brought him home. I let my mind wander over all of the recent interactions between Elijah and I. Sure I was protective over him and if I'm being honest, maybe even a little possessive. I was thrilled when he chose to adopt the Whitlock name.

_You and your mate are Whitlocks? Then I want to be a Whitlock, too. _

What the fuck? When did this happen? Alice said...that he'd be part of this family. She didn't...she just never said it would be as a brother.

Jesus, I have a kid.

"You okay, Peter?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around me. I looked down at her and then over to Elijah.

Elijah was lying on his belly beside Giovanni, playing PS3 and laughing. Two soldiers spawned from an army of darkness, lying on the floor laughing and playing god knows what.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, kissing her head, "I'm perfect."

She smiled up at me, resting her head on my chest, "Good. Because I think we need to talk."

"Peter," Bella said, perching herself on the bed with a smirk.

"Yes, my Bella?" I replied with perfect innocence. Well, maybe not _perfect_ innocence. She wanted to talk and I was already sporting a semi. I missed her too much, not just the sex, but just feeling her in general.

"You brought home a child," she said, raising a brow at me as I began to kiss up her shoulder.

"I never realized he was so young when I changed him," I whispered against her cool flesh, sliding down the strap of her top.

"You changed him?" she asked, cocking her head to give me better access. God, I missed kissing her, "You're his maker."

"I am," I nipped at her throat, bringing forth soft purring. I loved it when she did that. "I don't want him to fight Maria. He stays home; I don't care how talented he is. As his maker, it's my job to protect him."

"Just as his maker?" she asked, and I smiled sheepishly. "You could have at least called or sent me a text. Give a girl some warning. You know something along the lines of _'Congratulations, it's a boy!__'__'_"

I sighed, "I didn't realize the nature of the relationship until you practically tried to lick his face. Believe me, Bella, I wasn't expecting to be able to give you a child at all."

"Is that what he is?" Bella asked, turning to face me properly. "Is he our child?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like him to stay with us. He wants to be a Whitlock, in fact he insisted. I don't think we have a choice really, I think Elijah just adopted us."

"Our own little family," she breathed, flipping me over onto the bed. "I don't want him to fight either. I don't care if he's older then me, he's just...he's a little boy."

"Hey, Bella… When all this is over, do you think we can stay here a bit longer? I mean, I know we were going to rejoin the family but I'd like it if Elijah, you, and I stuck around for a while, just to live our life for a minute without all the interruptions."

"It's probably better that he stays with us regardless. Neither he nor I are very controlled yet," she pouted.

I pressed her to me, pulling that fat bottom lip of hers into my mouth, "Hey, you didn't hurt anyone. You did great."

"The fuck I did. I _wanted_ to suck her dry, Peter," Bella scoffed.

"I'd be freaked out if you didn't," I pulled at the hem of her shirt with a smirk. "Now, I have other things you can suck dry, but sugar, right now we are wearing too many clothes."

Bella and I left our room two hours later with silly grins and sporting some serious sex hair. I hadn't realized just how easily Elijah would take to the role as our son but he proved it with the completely disturbed expression currently on his face.

"Someone please take me hunting, I need to get those sounds out of my head," he muttered, his gaze not meeting Bella or myself in the eye.

Giovanni chuckled, "Come on, kid. I'm guessing I have to change my diet for a bit if I'm sticking around, eh?"

"It would be appreciated, yes. We don't expect you to take up our lifestyle, but as a collective, we drink from animals."

"I'm easy. I want to do my part to help, and if that means draining a squirrel, then I will," he said, clapping me on the back.

"Try the bobcat, carnivores are definitely the best. I'd avoid deer if I were you, they're kind of bitter. Elijah can show you the woods we hunt in. Keep your eyes open, though, Charlotte has been out and about with a few men."

"Your mate?" he asked, raising a brow in the direction of Bella, who promptly growled at him.

"Bella is my mate. Charlotte is a bitch. Just keep an eye out and don't let anything happen to Elijah or his uncle will have something to say to you."

"His uncle?" Gianni asked, hedging for the door.

Bella smirked, "Jasper of course."

"Fuck," he breathed. "I'll keep him safe. We'll be back in two hours"

Bella and I stumbled out of our bedroom an hour later, our hair and clothing a total mess. Bella ran her fingers through her hair, working out tangles as best she could. "Fuck, Peter, next time I go anywhere, you are going with me. "

"How about you just never leave me again," I said playfully, hooking her by the belt loops and pulling her back to me. We hadn't even made it out of the hallway, and we were headed back to the bedroom. God, I love this woman.

"Keep your clothes on kids, you've got company," Edward chimed from the living room. We were so caught up in ourselves that we hadn't even heard him come in.

"How could you have heard me over all the fucking noise? Jesus, Bella, you're as loud as Rosalie," Edward said, exasperated. "I've been here for like a half an hour."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him cocking her head, but didn't speak.

"Speaking of Rosalie, where is Ice-Barbie?" I asked, wrapping myself around Bella.

Edward grimaced, "Well, we had a bit of a situation when we got to Denali. Seems Irina is still irritated about the whole Laurent thing. Doesn't seem to matter that he was going to eat Bella. Anyway, she bolted when we arrived. By our third day there, we still hadn't found her. Rosalie stuck around. However, I thought it would be best that I returned because we ran into some one on our way to Alaska, and well I really think-"

"You had sex," Bella abruptly interrupted, her eyes widening. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you had sex!"

"What?" he exclaimed, taking a step backwards, "What are you talking about? I did not."

"Don't you lie to me! I'm a succubus, I know sex, and I know _you_ had it. I can smell it on you! You said fuck… and you had sex! Oh my god, who did you have sex with? Was it Tanya? Oh my god!" Bella squealed, pouncing on Edward and knocking him to the floor. She grabbed his face, and smiled, "Who popped your cherry?"

"Bella!" Edward groaned.

Bella hopped back onto her feet, "If you don't tell me right now, I'm going to ask Alice. I bet she knows."

"Fuck. Bella, would you please just shut up," Edward said, smiling to himself. I didn't blame him, I'd be smiling too if someone popped my hundred and nine year old cherry. "I'm trying to tell you something here, woman! Quit hopping up and down, you look like Alice."

Bella stopped at once, "Proceed."

"Okay." He adjusted his clothes with a sigh. "On our way to Alaska, someone was following us. They sought us out in Anchorage, and well, Peter, I think you know Seraphina."

In an instant, I was staring at the raven-haired vampire that appeared in the doorway. Her hair fell to her waist in ringlets and her wide orange eyes stared right back at me. Hmmmm, looks like she was going vegetarian.

"Bella, I want you to meet Seraphina, my mate," Edward said with a flourish. He was sporting a silly as fuck grin as he pulled a smiling Sera into his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**- 28

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

To say that we were shocked by Edward's announcement of having found his mate would be a major understatement. Bella was fucking thrilled for them. I was happy, too, but for my own selfish little reasons. Now that Edward was finally over Bella, I could fuck her silly when he was in the house, guilt free.

We were still awaiting word from Rosalie when Jasper and Regan busted through the door, Jasper carrying Regan's detached arm. "Edward! Fuse this back on Regan," Jasper ordered. Edward didn't hesitate, pulling the stranger into the living room. We all knew damn well that it was a mistake to not trust Jasper. When he said 'jump' the only acceptable response was 'how high?'

"What happened?" I demanded, watching Jasper attempt to calm himself as his pitch black eyes began fading to a dull gold.

"We were attacked. They're coming. She knows we've gathered the old crew. I'd say we have less then a day, Peter."

"I'll call Italy," Bella muttered, stealing away with her cell phone. If they traveled via a private jet, Demetri, Jane and Felix could be here by tomorrow for sure.

"What does she mean 'call Italy'?" Jasper asked randomly.

"She bought Aro a cell phone. Anyway, what do we need to do? We need to get ready," I eyed Elijah cautiously, gauging his reaction to this.

"Regan's too weak to fight so he can take Elijah north to Alaska. We need to get Rosie on the phone and see who's coming from Denali and let them know that Elijah and Regan are safe."

"Rosie's already on her way now with Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Tanya. Irina is still AWOL. It wouldn't be safe for them to stay in Denali," Emmett cut in, cell phone in hand. He had his serious face on, which, in all honesty, was weird as fuck. He was a fucking brute as a goofball, so seeing him in protector mode? Well, fuck if it wasn't a little bit scary.

"Where then?" I pressed.

"Forks. I'll call and let the dogs know. As long as Regan doesn't feed from any humans while he's there, it'll be okay. How's Elijah doing?"

"Honestly, he has no urge to hunt humans anymore. He wants this too badly." I paused, "Bella loves him."

"Of course she does, this is Bella we're talking about."

Plans were made and set into motion. Rosalie arrived at the end of the day and we were expecting the Italian trio early tomorrow morning. Elijah and Reagan would leave first thing in the morning, as well. The wolves were not thrilled, to say the least, but under the condition no humans were bitten, they accepted the request to allow Regan and Elijah to take refuge in Forks for the time being. Regan was less then thrilled but accepted nonetheless, and Elijah took it upon himself to show him the ropes, so to speak, of vegetarian hunting.

"Nightfall," Alice said, her eyes glazed. "They'll arrive around nightfall tomorrow evening. I can see stars."

"Good, Alice. A timeframe, that's really good," I breathed a sigh of relief as I hugged my pixie sister. Jasper was in full on battle mode, running drills with the family. Emmett and Giovanni were in an all out brawl, smashing up a good portion of the expanse of woods behind my house. The rest of the family repeated the motions drilled into them by our own personal God of War, while I worked out more tactical maneuvers and formations.

Even though our group had reached a total of fourteen, there was still a chance we could be outnumbered. I was skilled in strategy and battle tactics, and knew that we'd fare better if we went into the fight divided into teams rather then as a mass of random fighters. Jasper, and I of course, needed no one. The rest of them, however, would form fighting groups of three. The Italian coven would form their own group. The rest of the family was teamed up in advance, as well. First there was Edward, Bella, and Seraphina; then Giovanni, Alice, and Carlisle; and finally, Esme, Rose and Emmett. I was selfish, I know, but I paired Bella with Edward because I knew he would protect her just as vigorously as he would protect Seraphina. Everyone's back was watched. We could win this; we had to believe that.

When, at last, there was no more that could be learned and we had all hunted, Jasper sent us inside. He said it was so as not to, as he put it, 'project an unwanted invitation to battle'. I found Elijah curled into Bella's side as she ran her fingers through his hair and read silently to herself.

"Hello, baby," she said softly, patting the empty spot beside her.

"Big day tomorrow," I mused, lacing my fingers through hers. She shoved her bookmark in place, setting the book on the nightstand. Elijah was pretending to be asleep. I looked at her pointedly and she smiled.

'Are you worried?' I asked her silently.

_About my family? Of course I am, Peter. I'm glad Elijah is leaving, though. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I knew he was on the field._

'Then you understand how I feel knowing you'll be on the field.'

_That's different, Peter. I'll not stand aside and watch my family line up for a potential slaughter. I've done that once and I swore I would never do it again. I can help! I'm still very strong, and I'm trained. You can't stop me. _

'I know I can't. As much as I want to, I know I can't. I want you to work with Edward. He'll protect you.'

_He can't be worrying about me, Peter. He has Seraphina to look after. I don't want to burden him. _

'Bella, he would worry about you regardless. Even if he isn't _in love_ with you anymore, it doesn't mean he doesn't still love you. He'll want you near Seraphina so he can keep an eye on you both. I don't know why, but I know you two need to be together for the battle. Don't question me on this.'

_Fine. But I'm not going to let him coddle my ass. He can't tell me what to do. _

'Good, I don't want any one coddling that ass but me. Only I get to tell the Bella what to do.'

_Where did Elijah go?_

"Well, we did just spend two solid minutes staring at each other in complete silence. I think we freaked him out," I replied audibly, with a chuckle.

Crushing her against me, I couldn't help but bite at her neck, "Ah yes. He's very considerate like that."

Gasping as I trailed my teeth along her flesh, she slid her smooth hands beneath my shirt, "Indeed. He's very polite. Honestly though, the way he irons his pants makes me think of Edward."

I stopped my ministrations instantly, eyeing my woman sternly. "Elijah is _not_ like Edward," I said sternly.

She giggled, pushing me hard against the mattress. "They are very much alike, actually," she replied, kissing me before I could protest. Her tongue slid between my teeth, connecting in a way I had thoroughly missed.

These kisses were different, though, deeper. While nothing between Bella and I had ever been superficial, these kisses were particularly intense, emotional, and needy. Even with all the confidence that we exuded, there was that feeling of impending doom hanging over us like a heavy black storm cloud, the unspoken but dark knowledge that these could be our last moments together.

I traced my fingers to the bottom of her t-shirt, brushing her protruding hipbones. I felt her shudder slightly under me and smiled. Lifting myself from her grasp, I went to work on her clothes. "I hate this on you. I really should get rid of it," I grunted. She nodded in return with a big silly smile as I slipped her shirt over her head. She pulled me to her mouth as my as my hands slipped around her back, unclasping her stupid her bra. All bras were stupid when Bella was wearing them. Kissing her neck down to her breasts, I sat back up and slipped her bra from her arms.

Tingles ran down my spine as I revealed her flesh. I let my hands roam over her body gently, pausing for a few seconds on each of her perfectly round, rose tipped tits. God, they are perfection. Replacing my hands with my mouth, my fingers then made their way to her pants, undoing the buttons with a smile. "_Sans_ panties? I like," I murmured seductively as I grinned. I love it when she goes commando.

Bella giggled, moving swiftly, and before I knew it I was once again pinned beneath her.

"Now, if only you could take a hint and forget your boxers on a regular basis," she said, sliding her fingers into the waistband of my jeans. I was already rock hard but the feeling of her hands inching their way closer and closer to my dick made me literally twitch. It should have been emasculating to have Bella undress me, but it wasn't. Soon enough, we were both naked enough for my pleasure.

My unnecessary breathing was becoming more and more ragged, to the point that it was bordering on being embarrassing. I growled, kissing her with all of the need I had inside. She was so fucking wet, I could feel the slickness of her arousal when she started grinding against my goddamn leg. Well, that won't do, that's not where I wanted her at all. She was still using her hands to work my cock and then my mind was gone, registering absolutely nothing but lust and _Bella_. I gripped her hips and eased her down onto me. She enveloped my cock, inch by inch, with a growl that only made me harder.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned when she started riding me with a new determination. I couldn't even bring myself to match her thrusts; she was riding the fuck right out of me.

She needed to come, I needed to come; we just understood each other like that. I knew when she wanted to come by the incoherent babbling of my name escaping her lips.

"Fuck me harder, Bella. God, I need to come!" I moaned. I was so close it almost painful.

The velvet walls of her pussy clenched around me, milking my cock like a pro. I was one lucky son of a bitch and we both knew it. She gasped, coming down from her orgasm, after we both came together in breathless cries. Nothing sounded as beautiful as my name on her lips as she came for me. It was enough to get me hard all over again.

"I love you," I muttered into her hair as she fell beside me, dismounting with little grace.

She smiled her girlish little grin, "I love you too, Peter."

Today's events crashed down on me as I tried like heel to cherish every moment I spent in that bed beside her. Fear and panic washed over me at the prospect of losing her. "Don't ever leave me," I nearly begged, because asking her not to fight was pointless.

She rolled over, burying herself into my side. "Never," she promised. She pressed her forehead against mine, her eyelashes fluttering against my own.

"Mmmhmm. I love you, my butterfly," I said absently, crushing her naked body tighter against mine. She laughed softly, pressing her mouth to my shoulder. I loved her so much it fucking hurt.

"Butterfly?"

"They always make me think of you," I said with a smile, remembering our first kiss. It had been one of those super cheesy slow motion movie kisses with background music. It was perfect. Well, before I made her cry, but I made it up to her by going back in and kissing her senseless.

"Oh, you mean because they weren't afraid of you and neither was I?" she asked playfully while her fingers traced gentle circles on my stomach. I could feel myself getting hard again quickly. All she had to do was touch me. Fuck, I bet her big toe could get me hard.

"Something like that, silly girl," I replied, kissing her head. I didn't want to think about tomorrow but I knew there was only one way to make me forget, and she was kissing down my stomach in a mass of brown curls.

"Okay, my stunning succubus mate, I want to fuck senseless until Jasper pulls us out of here by our hair."


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**– 29

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta – jmasencullen**

**Peter POV**

The members of the Italian coven arrived with little fanfare. Felix took his time while sizing up Giovanni and Emmett, his fellow brute force fighters. He backed away slowly once Giovanni started checking him out. That shit was just too fucking funny now that I wasn't the one on the receiving end of the attention.

Demetri on the other hand...well...lets just say that we may just have another gaypire in the house.

Jane. Sweet Jane. So full of animosity and hatred that I half expected her skin to melt off, revealing flaming bones. What can I say? I have an active imagination. I bet her cooch is lined with pins and razor blades, too.

Bella chuckled as the Denali coven entered the house, stiff and rigid, golden eyes glaring at everything. It was clear they did not want to be here, but hey, no one really _wanted_ to be here. I much preferred being in my empty house, just me and my horny-as-hell newborn mate. What I had right now was a _full_ house and a horny-as-hell newborn mate.

Jane glared daggers at Bella as she walked into the room. Bella very maturely stuck her tongue out at her. It made me uncomfortable. If I were Jane and all in a strop because I couldn't zap someone in particular, I'd zap whoever was closest to that person… Unfortunately, that just so happened to be Elijah and myself. As it happens, that was precisely what Jane did just as the thought ran through my mind. Needless to say, Bella did not take kindly to this.

I won't lie; that shit hurt like a motherfucker. I was almost certain my balls had exploded into a thousand pieces. I was just grateful Elijah hadn't met her yet.

Bella pounced on Jane knocking her on her ass and clenching her overpowered hands around the tiny sadist's little neck, shaking her with every word spoken. "You. little. _bitch_!"

"Uh, someone, any one, help, help, help," I said flatly. After all, it was Jane who attacked first. I'd wait for Jasper to come in and implant his particular brand of camaraderie between the two.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked softly from beside me.

Bella released Jane immediately, helping her to her feet. "Sorry, Eli. I was just showing Jane here that it's _not nice to hurt people_."

Elijah frowned. "You hurt people?" he asked, cocking his head in question. Jane stared nervously between Bella and Elijah.

"Yes. Sometimes," she replied cautiously, thoroughly wary of Bella now. She grimaced when Elijah took a small step backwards. "I'm not going to hurt _you_."

"I know," Elijah replied, his voice low and curious.

I smiled, "Elijah, why don't you go show Jane your power."

Elijah smiled then, his eyes glinting mischievously as he threw out his shield. Though more impressive for it's ability to deflect physical attacks, it was every bit as strong against mental attacks as well. "Well, go ahead," Elijah encouraged Jane, nodding his head.

"I...don't want to," Jane said awkwardly, causing both Bella and I to stare for a moment. Sensing our bewilderment, she let out a huff of annoyance, shaking her short blond bob, "He's a kid. Like me."

No one, and I mean no one would ever refer to the tiny little red-eyed monster that was Jane as a kid, but what wasn't said, was certainly known. Jane was changed at thirteen, even younger then Elijah. She was far too formidable to be coddled and perhaps a little fucking crazy to boot. I had just assumed she had been changed during PMS or something because she was a right bitch.

I hadn't realized it until now, but being a thirteen year old girl forever would suck something awful. Jane was every bit a child stunted as Elijah. Parenthood did weird things to your head because for some fucking reason, I felt bad for the little shrew. Jane frowned at her own hesitance; it was something she was obviously not accustomed to. Her face looked funny when it wasn't being used to showcase being indifferent or pissed.

"I'm a mental shield like Bella," Elijah said, breaking the silence, "as well as a physical shield."

Cocking her head to the side, Jane furrowed her light brow. "Is that why you're not as scarred as Jasper or Peter?"

Elijah cringed at the mention of his scars and I nudged Bella from the room, who, as his mother was more then a little bit reluctant to leave. "Let them be. She can't hurt him and I don't think she wants to. I've never seen Jane engage in conversation, it would be rude to stop her now."

"But…" Bella began to complain when I planted her ass in a stool at the breakfast bar, "I don't like it."

Stepping between her parted knees I kissed her softly, an incredibly hard thing to do when she was currently sticking her hands down my pants, "Bella, my butterfly, cut that out. You know we can't and our son is in the next room."

"Mom!" Elijah growled from the living room, followed by the strangest tinkling sound.

It sounded like Jane was laughing but that wasn't right. The tiny shrew couldn't laugh, could she?

"You know, I love it when he calls me mom," Bella said, her face pressed into my chest as she extricated her wandering hands from my trousers. "I mean it would have been nice to know you knocked me up, but either way, I'm happy we have our baby."

"I am not a baby!" Elijah called out, obviously affronted. "I am a hundred and twenty years old! _You_ are a newborn!'"

Laughing, I couldn't help but respond. "Don't talk your mother like that," I said as sternly as I could. I was certain that if Elijah would have seen my face he'd be sure I was kidding, however he couldn't, so he apologized.

"It's fine. Go get your things packed, the sun will be up in a few hours." I called out again, as Bella's hands found there way back into my pants. Fucking succubus...yes...yes...that's what we should do. Fuck the succubus...

Suddenly, and while in what could only be described as a very intimate and embarrassing position, a tiny voice cleared itself behind us.

"Yes Jane?" Bella asked awkwardly, disentangling herself from me, "Can we help you?"

She was wearing another unattractive scowl, "Is Elijah not coming when we fight Maria?" she asked bluntly.

"No, he's returning to Forks with Regan. Regan was badly hurt yesterday and cannot be expected to fight so soon." Bella replied kindly, much too kindly, taking a seat at the bar.

Jane scrunched her nose, "But why? With his years of experience, as well as his shield, he's an asset to the cause."

"We won't allow him to fight. He's seen enough war and we've vowed never to let him hurt like that again," Bella said in an impassioned tone, indignantly glaring down at the little girl. The kindness was gone and I squeezed her leg, sensing a newborn mood swing coming on. I swear to god, it was like fucking vampire PMS.

"But he's a soldier."

Sighing, Bella spun her stool so she was facing the small blonde, "But more importantly, he's our son."

Jane looked either thoroughly confused, or thoroughly miffed, I wasn't so sure how her scowl could be defined. "So just because you claim him as your son, he'll do what ever you say? What ever you want him to? You're his Master, like Aro is mine?"

"No. They're my parents," Elijah interrupted, setting his bag on the floor. "They would never make me do anything I don't want to do. I don't want to fight anymore."

Pausing for a moment, Jane headed for the sliding glass door that led to the yard murmuring, "I didn't know that was an option."

With that, she walked out the door, leaving us all a little confused.

Saying goodbye to Elijah had been hard but knowing he would be safe and sound in Forks made it much easier. Bella hugged him goodbye, planting a kiss square on his face. I gave him a manly pat the shoulder and told him not to eat anyone.

Jasper was in full on battle mode, and nobody, I mean nobody was ready to upset that fucker. He spent most of morning training both the Italian and Denali covens. Eleazar was like a kid in a fucking candy store with all the gifted ones flittering through. He was particularly intrigued by Giovanni who was currently putting his ability into practice by blowing up my whole fucking back yard. It felt like a three-hour earthquake.

"What do you think, Jasper?" I asked, eyeing the family as they cleared out an area deep in the woods. Bella had said something about the baseball clearing in Forks and then some one had the idea to recreate it to keep the fight from reaching the house.

Darkness crept upon us, each body tense and tentative but prepared. In the creeping moonlight, we were vampires. We were the monsters to be feared. The small clearing was dead silent, even the animals fled.

We were ready.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**- Pieces Of Me

**Chapter**– 30

**Disclaimer**- Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. By that, I mean these characters are not mine, I am just using them. And making not a penny doing it.

**Summary**-He was confused, man. Who was this human? "What the f*ck would I want with you're little f*cking human pet, anyway. I don't play with my food before I eat it. Why the f*ck did you bring her here?" He spat. Little did he know, Bella would be his salvation.

**Rating- M**for adult situations and language. 18+ only.

**Warnings-** Adult situations, concepts, language themes. Drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, attempted rape, and some gore. Be warned!

**Beta ****–**** jmasencullen**

**No ones point of view in particular. Third Person, I guess. **

When it happened, it happened without warning or pause. The woods crashed around them in booming procession, Giovanni turning the clearing into a veritable minefield, the ground quaking in quick intervals. The white streaks of racing vampires blurred the night, accompanied by the sound of growls and hisses. The blood curdling promise of death hung heavy in the air.

Maria stepped forward, Char at her side along with another, slighter vampire with blood red hair that fell straight to her waist. Her hands were in fists as she looked from the newborns to her Mistress, who nodded her head once, with a sick grin.

Fire starter.

The combined clans scattered as she revealed her secret weapon in a blaze of flame. There was no longer any semblance of order, nor reason; all tactics and battle figures were shattered in the smoke and fire. Newborns were ripped and shredded, tossed to the rising flame. However, the same flame flicked hot against the hair and flesh of the strange family that had been formed out of the three clans fighting for the same cause.

Metallic ripping echoed through the night like thunder and flames were dancing round the trees, taking aim only at moving objects. The fire starter knew her gift well and used it with unabashed precision. The small forms of Jane and Alice could be seen tearing into newborn flesh. Jane forced her way through the flaming battlefield and toward the red head, but she was heavily guarded including by Maria herself.

Death hung in the air and even battle hardened Charlotte seemed frightened as she ran from grasping hands. There were many out for her blood, for it was she that had led the Mistress here, who had openly hunted both Peter and Jasper.

Jasper was a force to be reckoned with, as was his brother Peter at his side. Together, though, they were the epitome of lethal. They worked in tandem, ripping and shredding, casting pieces to the fire without a second's hesitation. When sharp teeth found their way to the flesh of either, the other was there to pry the venomous mouth off his brother and dispose of the attacker, twin growls emanating from their chests.

Bella circled the clearing, catching vampires on the outskirts. Pain wracked their bodies where her hands gripped, fire burning them both inside and out, leaving the newborns with flames in place of bones. The charred remains of far too many rose up in acrid smoke from the forest floor, the keening cry of death filling the air. The fire burned higher, licking at steel flesh. The promise of death was all around.

The Denali coven reunited, a sisterhood at arms reaching out together without a word, understanding without word, their bodies working in unison as vampires fell to pieces at their feet. They were untouchable by anything but the flames. The earth continues to quake, exploding at random intervals and sending whole groups of newborns recklessly into the sky, then casting them back to the earth to burn. Giovanni studied the ground carefully, taking care that no assault of his explosive wrath would place any of the family in harm's way. Every back was watched but there was precious little protection to offer. It was hopeless. The flames grew higher.

"Jane!" Bella cried, over a sea of shorn limbs and racing bodies. The small blonde's head snapped up just in time to be caught around the middle by Bella herself. Propelling both bodies forward on young limbs, Bella brought them quickly to the forefront, to what was left of Maria's protection.

"Take them down!" Bella hissed, directing Jane to incapacitate the dwindling guard. Bodies fell in sick procession, writhing in agony, as Jane leapt forward, ripping flesh from bone. The fire starter panicked, sending her infernal flames even higher, for her Mistress had been captured by the enemy newborn, the one called Bella, who had her hands wrapped around Maria's throat.

Maria's insides were afire, the burn of a thousand transformations racing through her veins. The countless bodies she'd turned and torn, who been destroyed only to be destroyed again at her hand. Bella forced the pain though her body, washing her in both pain and regret. Making her bear the weight and sorrow of a thousand lost souls. Her nails bit into iron flesh, as their hands grappled. Bella was young and strong, but Maria was trained and battle hardened.

The earth-shattering scream broke Bella from her rage, her eyes zoning in on the panicked form of Jane who was now caged in a circle of flame. The fire starter wriggled and writhed in pain but still managed to continue blazing assault, closing in on Jane, whose body began to shimmer from the hellfire's glow.

Abandoning her skirmish with Maria for the moment and pouncing unexpectedly, Bella caught the redhead by the throat, shearing the head from her body in one swift, fluid motion. Then Bella saw to it that she burned in her own fire, which was continuing to rage though now unaided by its master. Maria had escaped Bella's clutches but her weapon was destroyed and her army desiccated. Newborn limbs stacked higher and higher as they were fed to the flames. But as the army diminishes, the hellfire continues to grow, spreading across the clearing and into the woods. It was an uncontrollable inferno now and regardless of who from their ranks still existed, the army was no longer their greatest enemy.

Suddenly, the air seemed to shift and clouds began rolling over the dark sky. The battle cries had quieted to nothing, there were no newborns left at all, every one of them having been rent to pieces or just flung whole into the fire. There could be no tally taken of who was left for as the flames closed in, the bodies pressed together to avoid the burn, family and foe alike.

Thunder clapped overhead, sending chills down innumerable spines. It was rain. An ethereal, otherworldly rain that fell from the skies directly overhead and nowhere else, cooling the air and dowsing the flame slowly. Something shimmered about them, wrapping them in a blanket of protection.

Elijah stepped through the rising fire, propelling himself forward into the huddle, and though his newly expanded shield protected all around him, his arms were protecting only one. The fire roared in protest, nipping at the invisible force field, hissing and sizzling at the downpour of rain that worked tirelessly to soothe its burn.

"One of two deaths, Maria," Jaspers voice bellowed over the roar of the fire. "You can die by your fire, or by my hand. It is your choice."

Maria's eyes flickered with rage and pain and defiance, her hands wrapping around the only member left of her army, Charlotte. Hope was lost for the both of them, but Maria believed otherwise. With her arms around the scarred southern belle she pushed forward through the shimmering force field of protection, using the blonde vampire's body to shield her own from the flames.

Begrudgingly, smooth hands darted forward, grasping the makeshift shield and pushing the Mexican mistress into the fire. Bella wrapped her hands around Charlotte's middle, her knees pressed against her chest as she removed both arms from her firm body. "You'll get these back," she promised, aiding the now handicapped vampire in getting to her feet.

Maria cried out in agony, helplessly succumbing to the fire. The covens, the family, Denali, Volturi, Cullen, Whitlock, and even the nomads, watched as her body withered, charring first to black ash, and then to white dust as the fire finally began receding and the rain continued to pour, rolling down the invisible dome like drops on a window pain.

The ground was black and smoking still, moonlight glinting against not yet incinerated strips of charred flesh. Blessedly, the family had come out relatively unscathed, having sustained no major damages save for the small collection of severed limbs and digits and the painful reattachment process that followed.

Seraphina was aiding Edward in reattaching his left arm, which just didn't stay on like it use to, due to its repetitive removal. Rosalie and Emmett eyeballed a pinky that may or may not have been his while Esme ran venom along the myriad of gashes in Carlisle's chest.

Alice and Jasper were locked in silent conversation, as they were wont to do, with their fingers laced and expressions flat save for their sparkling black eyes. Regan lay out on the charred grass letting his own rainfall pour over his skin. He was exhausted from his previous wounds, and perhaps the exertion of again employing his gift, which left his body drained and lethargic.

The intermesh of covens, aiding in the restoration of their united force was truly a sight to behold. Rivalries had been set aside, if only for a moment, as bodies and minds healed side by side. Peter and Bella were locked in a rather inappropriate battle of there own, one of which only the Denali sisters could fully appreciate. They were the only ones truly capable of understanding the pressing need of their succubus sister, who expressed her feelings of relief by way of a _different _form of relief.

As the night wore on, the vampires carried themselves to the house, intent on washing away the aftermath of the battle from their bodies and their souls. Burnt and dirty clothing was left in trails as they drew small comfort from the warmth of a shower, and the fresh scent of clean clothing.

Pulling her only son to her chest, Bella smiled against Elijah's dark hair as Peter came to sit at their side. "Why did you come back?" she asked softly, ignoring the pair of wriggling arms in the corner. They would be dealt with later. Charlotte would be back for her limbs; of this they were certain. No one knew why Bella meant to keep them but neither did anyone doubt that she had a reason.

Elijah sighed, snaking his hands around his mothers tiny waist, "As much as I am adverse to war, I couldn't leave my family to die. If even one did not survive, it would have haunted me until my death. I couldn't life with the thought that had I been there, I could have prevented it."

Bella nodded, "I know the feeling. As a human, I felt that way when the family raced across the states to save me from a nomad tracker. I promised myself I would never allow the family to fight for me again."

Peter grumbled, "I'd rather neither of you had to fight, honestly. I'm just glad it's fucking over and we can get on with our lives. All we have left to deal with is Charlotte, and she's hardly a threat without the bitchpire hellwhore backing her."

Bella chuckled, "And we can get those damn papers signed. With or without her body, I'm prepared to ah... shall we say, force her hand… please excuse the pun."

Elijah chuckled, "That's why you took her arms?"

"Indeed it is. I needed her hand to sign the papers. When I'm done, she can have them back." Bella conceded, ruffling his hair. A soft knock resonated against the door, revealing a rather tired looking Jane.

She looked more troubled then ever and confusion did nothing for her cherub features, "You saved me. Both of you. Why?" she asked, looking from Bella to Elijah.

"You were in trouble, Jane. Would you have rather we not save you?" Bella asked lightly, eyeing the tiny blonde. It wasn't that she sounded ungrateful. She simply sounded as though the concept made absolutely no sense to her, as if she couldn't believe she was worth saving.

"But… but you abandoned your target," Jane replied, blankly, "You abandoned your hold on Maria to save me."

"Yes. Her death was not more important than your life Jane, and in the end, it all worked out," Bella said, awkwardly patting Jane on her tiny pale hand. Jane's light brow furrowed as she struggled to accept Bella's answer, before turning to face Elijah.

Elijah just laughed, "I don't know about my mother, but I saved you because I like you."

With that said, the parents fled the room. At Peter's instance, and much to Bella's sheer annoyance, Elijah and Jane were left in lingering silence, alone in the living room with no sounds beyond the steady rainfall that had yet to cease. Elijah accepted such a sound as his only reply, taking Jane's hand into his own in a small gesture of comfort she had never known before. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, as all the other resident vampires crept up the stairs to their quarters, leaving the children unattended.

"This is a _family_," Jane muttered, after a long time of quiet contemplation. "This isn't a coven. They really are your parents."

"I saw them that way instantly," Elijah replied, pulling Jane a little closer. Her small body tucked into his side easily and she laid her head against his chest in wonder. "You could stay, you know."

"Here?"

He chuckled at the incredulous tone of her voice, "Yes, here. You could stay and take up the Cullen diet. Carlisle speculates that it's what makes us bond so closely. That's why we don't just have mates, but lovers. It's because our bonds are formed out of love and not necessity."

"What if I mess up?" Jane asked, her voice small and insecure. "I'd have no where to go, if I left Aro."

"We wouldn't kick you out because you messed up, Jane. As long as it is what you want, and you work hard for it, they will help you. I'm quite new to this diet myself. But it's something I want very badly, and that makes it easier."

Jane turned her face into Elijah's chest, hiding the small smile on her face. Such things as family and love had never crossed her mind before, but after seeing them in action, it seemed so real. "Are you sure I can stay?"

"Yes." Elijah assured her once more, "I think you should get more acquainted with Rosalie. She always wanted a daughter."

Jane chuckled, "What, you just point and pick a parent?"

"No, but Rosalie is a total bitch. She's more your style then Bella. As for Emmett, well, I think you could use his fun influence."

"I'm going to pretend to be offended. I know I'm a bitch," Jane replied. "Aro won't like this. I'm a key asset to the guard."

"You are more then an asset, Jane. You are a person." Elijah replied vehemently. "Your life is your own. Is he your sire?"

"No. He found me. My sire was killed for changing me so young."

With that, Elijah smiled, "You know, we get to go to school, as long as we don't eat anyone. I suppose it will be a while, but the Cullens go to school."

Jane grimaced, "Children. Blech."

"Well, we're not eating them so it's not a problem," Elijah replied, brushing Jane's blonde hair from her face.

"That's not what I meant. Children are insufferable," she said stiffly, "I can't stand them."

"You're thirteen," he reminded her, cupping her small jaw, "You are a child."

"I'm a hundred and twelve, thank you very much."

"Details," Elijah managed to murmur, before silencing Jane with a chaste, parent approved kiss. Though they may have looked like children, they were older than most of the undead occupants of the house, yet Elijah knew Jane could only handle so much. Her red eyes were wide when at last he released her.

"You kissed me," she stated, looking up at him in new confusion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

The days that followed the battle were relatively calm. Jane returned to Italy, in the company of both Emmett and Elijah. Emmett volunteered; much to the teens' combined exasperation, to fill the role of 'parent' on the trip. It would not do to send them both alone into a snake pit without some sort of guardian. Emmett may have held no gifts but he was a still a menacing force as both Demetri and Felix had learned.

Bella was pouting.

"I miss my baby," she grumbled, toying with the edge of a never-used place mat. Peter smiled, lifting her up into his arms as she let out a squeal.

"He'll be back," he assured her, working kisses along her jaw. "He's a big boy."

She groaned, "He has a mate already. We missed all the fun stuff."

"I hadn't realized you were so eager to be a mom, Bella." Peter replied, with a grimace. Though he was not at fault for her change, it still bothered him at times. He somehow acquired a bit of an Edward-Complex after finding Elijah abandoned in the shack.

"I'm not," she replied, working the buttons on his shirt at rapid speed, "It just makes me sad, is all."

"As cliché as it sounds, darlin', he will always be your baby," Peter replied in between what were rapidly becoming frantic kisses. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans, he lowered her to the bed.

Bella growled as a knock against the door resonated, "What do you want?" she demanded, as Peter proceeded with the removal of all things clothing related.

Jasper chuckled, the silly bastard. "You have a visitor. She claims you have something of hers. She is under the impression that this is some sort of hostage negotiation."

_"Charlotte."_

**Peter POV (finally right? Because I really can't write in that third POV shit.)**

The tension in the air of the study was thick enough to cut. Charlotte stood, trammeled by Jasper, armless, bedraggled, and absolutely seething. Bella stood beside me, absently checking for dirt beneath the fingernails of the hands attached to Charlotte's severed arms.

"Give them back and I'll leave for good," Charlotte managed to choke out, sucking back her pride and dignity, _what little the bitch had left anyway._

Bella chuckled, the deep throaty sound that made just about every male within a square mile adjust-his-pants-uncomfortable. I watched Jasper glare at her, shuffling from one foot to another. At this point, it was a defense mechanism for Bella; an instinctive charm of sorts that she switched on in threatening situations, be it subconsciously or not.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" Bella asked, dropping one arm onto the desk with a dull thud.

Charlotte stiffened, her fear palpable to those who weren't empaths. Jasper's eyes dilated from burnt gold to black in an instant, his predatory senses swamping all others.

"Are you going to kill me?" she managed to choke out, looking much like a rabbit ready to run from the rifle. "Why the games?"

Bella laughed again, her voice low and husky and there was no denying that I was hard as a fucking rock watching my Bella harass my wife. The word made my stomach clench. Wife. Well, if she's dead, that isn't a problem anymore now, is it?

"I'm not going to kill you, Charlotte," Bella purred, walking Charlotte's own fingers up her exposed shoulder and collarbone, obviously pleased as the bitch shivered in response, "I don't prey on the weak. However, I have considered turning you over to the Volturi."

"No!" Char hissed, "Kill me. I'd rather you kill me."

Setting the second arm on the desk with much more grace then the first, Bella smiled, "Now why would I give you what you want, when you won't give me what I want?"

"What do you want? Anything! Just don't take me to Italy!" she begged, struggling beneath Jasper's clutches. It was futile of course and her eyes flashed with panic. Jasper looked confused and conflicted beneath the onslaught of emotions; lust, panic, fear, absolute glee.

"You know what I want," Bella replied smoothly, setting one severed arm back into the socket of its corresponding shoulder. She coated her finger in shimmering venom, taking the time to wink at me as her little pink tongue darted across her pinky. She took her time reattaching the limb, blowing gingerly at the steam that emanating from the healing wound. Char flexed her fingers eagerly, waiting, cautious but visibly optimistic, for her other to be attached as well.

"Oh, no," Bella said with a smirk, "You get that one back after. You are right-handed, are you not?"

"Sign the papers, Charlotte," Bella said, dropping the sexy tone for something lower, and much more menacing. She dropped a pen on the set of pristine white documents that graced the desk, little red and yellow dummy proof tags jetting from the sides, "Sign the papers and you can have your other arm back."

"No!" Charlotte hissed, again attempting to wrench herself from Jasper's clutches. His fingers laced through her hair, jerking her head back into a more submissive pose. " I can't," she whispered.

"I don't want you anymore," I said stiffly, "I won't ever change my mind. You're not my wife you are a burden. You tried to sell me back into slavery, tried to kill my family. You abandoned me for that bitch. I don't love you and I'm sorry that I ever did. Sign the papers or we do this the easy way and make me a widower."

"I can't!" she whimpered again, her head falling back as Jasper gripped her harder. "You're all that I have left. This is all that I have left."

I growled, fists clenching at my sides, "You don't have me! I'm Bella's!"

Without warning, I gathered up the second arm, freeing the ever-present lighter from my pocket, and lighting it, "Sign it."

She hesitated, holding the pen gingerly in her hand. I let the flame begin to sizzle against her palm and she flinched. "Fine."

A minute passed with the pen pressed to the paper, never moving. The tension grew, Jasper visible shaken by the tidal wave of emotions.

Suddenly the arm was ripped out of my hands, a sick snap echoing against the ceiling, "I'm not playing games. Sign the papers or I mangle more body parts. Are you attached to your fingers?" Bella joked, "I bet you are, after all these years alone."

Another sick crack echoed, and I watched Bella forcibly remove a thumb from the limp arm, "I'd sign if I were you. You haven't been his wife in twenty years. All you have left is your body and sugar, the way you're going, you're not even going to have that much longer." She made her point by snapping another finger.

With a strangled sob, Charlotte's hand moved swiftly along the paper, her neat scrawl marring the white paper. I followed suit, a grin splashed across my face.

With that, Bella attached the second arm, slapped her on the ass and sent her on her way with only one parting message, "You better pray you never see me again darling, because I won't play nice."

I had to laugh. If this was nice, what was mean?

All I could do was hope we never found out.

"Thank you for your help, Jasper," Bella said, kissing her brother on the cheek. He ruffled her hair and sighed.

Bella was beaming, the smile on her face bigger then a Mississippi sunrise. I wrapped her up in my arms, resting my chin on her head with a smile of my own, "Come on, baby. We gotta prepare before Elijah gets home from Italy because it's about time for us to give our son the _sex talk_."


	31. THIS STORY HAS BEEN RETROBETA'D

Just wanted to give all of those who have this story on alert the good news! Peices Of Me has been beta'd in bits by several people, but now, it is new and improved and beta'd in it's entirety by** jmasencullen. **

How fabulous is that? Now I can see myself rec'd without cringing in shame!

This is one of my fic babies you know? So I am super happy to see it clean!

That is all.

Happy reading!

-lyndsey


End file.
